


巫女Nozomi

by 23_45, ETTOBRUTE



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETTOBRUTE/pseuds/ETTOBRUTE
Summary: 某太太天天念叨我，于是写一篇堵嘴。随手乱写，懒，尽量写轻松点。希望看得开心。
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto, Nozomi Fuuto/Tamaki Ryou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. 第一章

“为什么这里加了个盖子？！”朝夏的表情不知该说是愤怒还是心痛，“看这井盖，还是不锈钢板！这么厚！还有这大铁锁，你凭什么这么做！”她把铁锁拽得哗哗响，在庭院里大声说话。

“吵死了，闭嘴。”一旁屋子里的拉门“哗”地敞开一个黑窟窿，顶着一头蓬乱短发的望海从里面懒洋洋地探出身。她用脚勾住想往外跑的狸花猫，抱起来把猫丢回屋子。望海抬起头，毫不在意朝夏箭矢般投过来带着杀伤意味的目光，反而看着大铁锁露出得意的笑容，“这下你该死心了吧，可以离我的井远一点吗？”

朝夏抓住身上登山包的肩带，果断一转身准备往外走。

“慢着。”望海叫住她，“给钱。”

“什么钱？”

“井盖是特意为你装的，选了上好的材料，工匠忙了一天。这对我是不必要的支出，这笔钱可得你来付。”

朝夏掉头将背着的登山包甩到地上，一屁股坐到井盖上。“既然你这么说，那我就还不走了！材料人工的钱我出，这锁钱也算我的吧？”她指着大铁锁说。

“当然。”望海点头。

“锁是我买的，把钥匙给我！”朝夏跳起来，理直气壮地伸出手。

“你白痴吗？”望海缩回屋内，利落地带上拉门，把朝夏和她的谴责一起关在门外。

遇见朝夏这个奇怪女人的那一天下着暴雨。嘈杂的雨声吵得望海没法安稳睡个懒觉。在雨声单调的节奏中她听到了一些不和谐的响动。当望海不情不愿地爬起来寻找声响源头时，在阴沉的天色下，雨水激起的白雾中，她看到了庭院里的井，以及井口挂着的两条长腿和一个撅起的屁股。

望海不得不冲进雨中，伸手往井里一抓。她抓到了背包的带子，往外用力一拔。倒栽在井里的人好像并不愿意出来，拼命抵抗。浑身湿透带来全身心的不爽，望海又搭上一只手，一脚蹬在井沿上，咬牙用足了劲把倒栽在井里的人拽了出来。

“疼疼疼。”那个背着大包的女人坐在地上，捂住头龇牙咧嘴地叫唤。

望海的脸色比头顶的雨云还黑。“你白痴吗？！地狱之井你也敢往里面跳！”她的怒吼和雷声一起响起。

“我在哪里，你是地狱的邪神吗？”女人的视线在大雨中锁定望海，眼睛激动得闪闪发光，她从地上爬起来，一边胡言乱语，一边挥舞双爪袭向望海，“好凶啊，但是我喜欢。诶，以为邪神都是青面獠牙三头六臂，有三层楼高呢，你们邪神原来这么小只吗？这里有WIFI吗，死前想发个INS我到地狱了啊！我们一起合照一张好不好！”

望海躲过疯女人的双爪，伸手抓猫一样抓住了疯女人后脖颈的衣物。疯女人反手握住望海的手腕，试图挣脱，但这个看起来小只的“邪神”异常凶恶。望海强硬地将她拖出地狱之井的庭院，一直拖到大门处。

厚实的门锁得好好的，也不知道这个疯女人是从哪里翻墙进来。望海打开门，把疯女人推到门外，“滚吧。”她毫无风度地一脚踹在女人屁股上，看女人扑倒在外面的水泥地上狼狈摔成个笔画颤抖的“大”字，漠然关上了门。

但麻烦并不会自己消失在门外，也不会因为望海粗暴的态度就退缩。

“我叫朝夏まなと，我的理想是去地狱看一看。我到处打听才知道这里的地狱之井可以通往地狱，行行好，成全我吧。我把工作辞了，全部家当都变卖处理了，还跟大家许诺一定要去地狱。地狱之井就在那里，你只要让我一头跳进去就可以了。之后不管发生什么都不关你的事。求求你了。”朝夏像条尾巴一样跟在望海身后喋喋不休。

望海真的很想把朝夏塞到地狱之井里让她有话跟邪神说个痛快，只求她赶紧消失在自己的生活里。但地狱之井是处理妖怪魔物的地方，古老的训诫不允许普通人进入。望海不是个循规蹈矩的人，不是训诫让她放弃了把朝夏塞井里的做法，而是她无法预计一个普通人进入地狱之井后会引出什么麻烦。麻烦可大，可小，但异界位面之间的事情，她芝麻粒大的麻烦都不想碰。

望海拨通了电话，“喂，110吗，有奇怪的人闯进我的寺里了……”

“你不能这样！”朝夏一声怪叫，仗着手长的优势去抢望海的手机，但望海敏捷的闪躲让她根本近不了身。她抓紧登山包背带打算趁望海不注意冲进地狱之井，但望海总是比她动作更快。

“你需要去警察那里好好反省一下。”

“别给我添麻烦了行吧，你的羞耻心被狗吃了吗，没看到我很困扰吗？”望海抓着一个四四方方的蓝牙小摄像头，对着摄像头说话，她知道有个疯女人一定能听到自己的话，但当不当回事就很难说了。她说完顺手把摄像头扔给了自家瘫在一旁的狸花懒猫。狸花猫愉快地用爪拨弄着骰子大小的摄像头，撅着屁股又追又扑又咬，玩起了猫类祖传的自己逗自己游戏。望海想象了一下摄像头对面疯女人气急败坏的表情，突然脊背上一阵寒意。

大概是被人狠狠问候了吧，这女人还有完没完了。

她望着庭院里地狱之井幽深的井口，耳边隐隐能听见古老又遥远，像濒死的人与兽发出的呼号，偶尔还有怪异低沉的诅咒之声和刺耳不协调的异界音乐传来。普通人可是感知不到这折磨人精神的噪音。为什么非要去地狱那种恶劣的地方找罪受，转换一下思维大城市找个公司上班早班电车上挤成平胸加班到看完日落看日出节假日无休不也同样酸爽吗。

望海是个巫女，现在是六道寺的管理人，接管寺院的时间还不长。从巫女的立场出发她拒绝管理寺庙，但和平促进会在六道寺老住持去世后，草率开了个会就将她塞进了六道寺。

一切都是因为地狱之井。那是上古时期就存在的连通异界位面的天然通道，无数妖魔鬼怪可以通过它自由往返人界。据说从前的地狱之井不是一个井，而是一个慷慨豪迈的大窟窿。异界来客经常拖家带口前来远足或者干脆全校师生一起来人界搞课外扩展。不胜其烦的人类一直试图堵上大窟窿。在一代又一代人的努力下，大窟窿终于只剩一个井口大小。怎么让它彻底消失还是一个棘手的问题，姑且用结界把井口封堵起来，再围绕井口建起寺庙，让人常驻看守。

看守人不能是个弱渣，所以望海上了候选名单。开会那天她不仅睡着迟到了，还画了一个浮夸的浓妆，染了头发，穿着一身颜色鲜艳缀满亮片水钻插着野鸡毛的衣服招摇着去了临时会场。会场楼下补习班下课的学生看到她都自动让出一条路。闪耀登场的望海以为偏见会劝退那些想要她接手六道寺的人。但是戏演得过度好像起到了神秘的反效果，大概和平促进会的人看着她实在是头疼辣眼睛，一致决定将问题儿扔去与地狱之井相伴。倒霉的老住持被地狱之井套牢一辈子，现在轮到了问题巫女望海。

那时望海被和平促进会无耻的黑幕气得背上的野鸡毛都在发抖，侧身让野鸡毛挂掉了京都分会长的假发。她刚想对着铮亮的秃头喊出铿锵有力的辞职宣言时，秃头先发制人，扭到她身边挤眉弄眼低声说：“1000点积分。”

望海迟疑了一下，“2000。”她狮子大开口。

“年轻人别太贪心，1000积分能找来半神打工了。”

“半神添的乱子还少吗，我更可靠。友情价，1800。”

秃头看她的眼神里写着“你这副打扮有半点可靠的样子吗”一行大字，“1100，这是我职权范围内的极限。”

老奸巨猾的家伙，望海根本不信他嘴里的极限。脚上踩的恨天高让她的海拔比分会长整整高出一个头，俯瞰秃头她油然而生一股不愿被牵着鼻子走的倔强，“那我不干了。”她潇洒一转身，野鸡毛放肆地抽在分会长脸上。

“望海，”分会长叫住她，“加上这次，你就快要攒够10000点积分了吧。”

“那又怎么样。”望海一副“关你什么事”的语气。

“我觉得你肯定不是想要一套东京中心的大house，这时候放弃，值得吗？”分会长话语诚恳。

望海没有说话。

“1200，拜托了，我们也很需要你。别走。”

“记住是你求我的。”望海没有回头，晃着满背野鸡毛走了。

没人告诉她守着地狱之井还要学会容忍傻逼。在第十五次将混在旅行团里假装游客试图接近地狱之井的朝夏抓住之后，望海很想买来炸药，绑在朝夏身上，然后将她塞进地狱之井，连人带井一块炸掉还人间一个清净。

“我都认不出自己了，你怎么认出我的？”朝夏不甘心地挣扎。

老年妆画得确实不错，假发也很合适，但望海连一个白眼都懒得给她。“老年旅行团大家都是用的翻盖机，就你用的最新的苹果。那摄像头太招摇了。”

“你看不起老年人吗？”

“我看不起你的智商。”

“我一定还会再来！”朝夏一边赌咒发誓一边抱住头，望海例行一脚将她踹出了大门。她现在已经摔得很好看了。

望着朝夏狼狈远去的背影和她背上那个不离不弃的登山包，望海有些头疼。朝夏言出必行，这个疯女人当然还会再来。可惜袭击普通人不但没有积分，还有严厉的处罚，不然望海真的想动用私刑。

她拿出手机快速查找了一下，拨出一个电话。

“地狱之井是历史遗迹吧，怎么能随意改造破坏。”朝夏说。

我们一直在努力把它破坏了呢。

“给地狱之井加盖，借助外物的力量，是一种懦弱的表现。”朝夏说。

你找了个吊车从围墙外捅进来是靠自己的智慧呢还是力量呢。

“我以为突破你的阻拦就能前往地狱，这是我们之间的默契。”朝夏说。

没有这样的默契，早点从自己的妄想里醒过来吧。

“我知道你是神明给我的最后的考验，我接受你冷漠粗暴毫无同情心的设定，一切都是试炼，但你不能作弊。”朝夏说。

中二病赶紧治，不要拖成癌。没有什么见鬼的试炼，也没有人作弊，只有你在作毙。

“你能打开门看着我的眼睛跟我谈谈吗？”朝夏说。

我怕我会忍不住揍你。

两个人隔着门进行着小学三年生水平的倔强僵持时，一个迟疑的声音从不远处传来。“Daimon你在吗，有客人在外面诶。”声音又转向门外的朝夏，“这位客人有什么事吗，需要我们的除魔服务？咦，你是……”

望海抱着猫猛然拉开门，没有理会朝夏开战的眼神，“小翔，这就是我说的那个‘麻烦’，能赶快送走多拘留几天吗。”

“小姐姐看着一点也不像个麻烦的人啊。”彩凪翔笑嘻嘻地把提着的几个塑料袋放在缘侧的地板上，在踏脚石边脱掉了鞋子，“小姐姐要不进来说话吧。”

望海给彩凪丢过去两道杀人的目光，狸花猫在她怀里不安地蠕动着，想要溜走。

朝夏没有动，不过她放缓了一直提高的声调，看向望海半是认真半是挑衅地说：“我要她亲口叫我进去，我才进去。”

望海挑起了一边眉毛。

彩凪闻言一脸无奈，她走到望海身边，用胳膊捣了一下黑着脸的望海。“快点叫人进来。”她低声道。

“为什么要叫疯子进来，我想让她赶紧走。”望海说。

“不是……”彩凪叹了口气，“你不是一直在抱怨寺里杂活没人干吗，就你那个抠门的条件，我都不敢发到SNS上，怕被人截图拿去取笑。巷子那头那家快倒闭的711都比你慷慨。”

“所以它要倒闭了——你跟我说这个干什么？”

“招了大半年，唯一的应征者……”彩凪的目光转向坐在井盖上的朝夏，“就是她。”

“小翔，”望海顿了一顿，望着彩凪真诚地发问，“那不正好说明她脑子真的不好使吗？”

“我不能天天守着你，要是不想自己干活就赶快把人叫进来。”彩凪拍拍望海的肩膀。

望海瞪着朝夏，发现在眼睛大小上她已经输了，磨蹭了一会儿咬牙开口，声音擦着后槽牙出来，咝咝作响，像是每个字都烫嘴，“你进来。”

朝夏得意地吹了一声口哨，背起登山包两步窜到望海身边，在彩凪翔的引导下昂首阔步、喜气洋洋地走进屋子。望海怀里的狸花猫对着朝夏怂起毛支棱着胡须大声哈气，望海从来没觉得自家猫有这么懂事。

“每天早上的基本工作是清扫，包括房间和庭院，旁边的菜园也要打理一下。大概会耗去两个小时。一个月的基础工作时间是60小时，时给一千。住在寺里的费用很便宜，包含水电费一个月一万，不过很多事情都需要自己动手处理。每个月的伙食费是三万。扣除掉支出能到手两万。现在月入两万是有点……你也可以增加工作时间，比如承担寺里的采购和厨房工作。当然，你还可以利用休息时间自由做一些兼职。我知道这边的工作没有什么吸引力，但是看在房租和伙食便宜的份儿上，还是一个可以考虑的选择。你觉得如何？”彩凪厚着脸皮把望海的条件说了一遍，希望自己和善的表情和柔和的语气能打动朝夏的心。

“这个工作条件我挺满意。今天可以签契约吗？”朝夏出乎意料的爽快。

一看有好心人愿意做慈善，彩凪生怕多说两句朝夏变卦了，顿时满口答应，“没问题，我马上准备契约。”

“慢着。”望海冷冰冰地打断了彩凪和朝夏间的情投意合，“怎么没人问下我愿不愿意？”

“Daimon，你就别添乱了。”彩凪眨眼示意望海闭嘴。

“这个女人哪里是想来找工作，她就是为了地狱之井。我没跟你说过吗，‘麻烦’就是她！”望海直白地说了出来。

“你都安装井盖了她还能怎样，她只是一个普通人，难道徒手把地狱之井打包带走？如果真是那样可太好了，我们都解脱了。”彩凪转向朝夏，“我能理解对地狱的好奇心。通往异界的路也不止这一条啦，小姐姐真想去异界探险我可以给你介绍几条成熟的商业路线，安全便捷物美价廉。去过之后可能发现也不过如此。只是地狱之井不行，据说有人进去会带来麻烦，别的不知道，反正我们相关责任人的工资是一定会被扣掉，奖金也很危险。干我们这一行又辛苦又不挣钱，小姐姐可怜可怜穷人吧。”

“两位，我一直觉得你们对地狱之井和我的误会很深。”朝夏双手叉腰，“首先，有人进去过地狱之井吗？”

望海和彩凪对视着不说话。沉默片刻还是彩凪开口了，“据说两百多年前我司创始人之一进去过，出来之后，发生了一些事。嘛，具体情况我也不清楚，但禁令就是从那时候留下来的。”

“就是说你们也不知道会发生什么咯。”朝夏哼了一声，“你们有没有想过，古往今来，有多少人研究过天堂，什么极乐净土，天国乐园，大家都一窝蜂搞，恨不得做个地图和旅行指南出来。但是地狱的研究又有几个人做，里面真实可信的东西有多少？”

“那种糟糕的异界位面没几个人喜欢啦，喜欢的人多数这里还不太正常。”彩凪指指自己脑袋，“不是说你。”她赶紧加上一句。

“我是地狱研究者，不要传闻，不要谣言，不要不切实际的编造，我想要把一个真实的地狱展现给大家。”朝夏坚定又豪迈地说。

望海和彩凪交换了一个眼神。望海确定自己传达的是“我就说她不正常，赶紧报警”， 彩凪的眼神里却是“放心，能搞定”。

“太好了，我们需要你这样的人才！”彩凪夸张地一击掌，冲过去抓住朝夏的手不停摇晃，“我司现在有满满一个仓库的关于地狱的资料，从几百年前的陈谷子烂芝麻到最新的地狱流行趋势，急缺人手整理。一直没人愿意去，毕竟从三观到审美都不是一个坐标系的……小姐姐来得太是时候了，为什么没有早点发现你这样的人才……不，现在也不晚，我感觉新一代的地狱学家就要在我们六道寺诞生了！”

朝夏被她摇晃得心中狂喜，说话都结巴了，“真真真的吗，我我我……让我来！”

“可惜经费不多，月给只有五万。”彩凪的真情和遗憾都写在眼中。

“不要钱都干！”朝夏给了彩凪一个坚定的眼神。

“你简直是救苦救难的天使。”

“你才是天使啊！”

望海把彩凪拉到一边，两人脑袋凑到一起。望海压低声音问，“你知道自己在说什么吗？！”

“当然在说谎。”彩凪也压低声音回答，“没有摸清底细之前别把人吓跑了，不是一个仓库关于地狱的资料——是三个，里面恶心的东西不少。”

望海瞪着眼，话堵在喉咙里。

彩凪面露诡异的笑容，“还有，上面给的经费是一个月二十万——你不要这种眼神看我。不是抠……不要求进度啦。我本来还想找点学生来打工，嘿嘿嘿。”

“我总觉得我们的重点错了。”望海无奈扶额。


	2. 第二章

六道寺坐落在京都知名景点附近的小巷子里，褪色的红色山门夹在两家店铺中间，颇有点闹中取静的意思。进入大门之后空间豁然开朗，迎面就是一颗树龄百年以上的巨大赤松，几块风化发黑的石碑拱立在赤松周围，上面的字已经难以辨认。地面是大小均匀的白色碎石，仿佛雪白的海潮环绕着赤松与石碑构成的孤岛，又因为开阔和颜色的单调显得冷清孤寂。古老的木造建筑散落在长满青苔的地藏、石灯笼、巨石和高低错落的植物之间。

最北边的建筑是本堂，旁边用木格子栅栏围起来的庭院里就有大名鼎鼎的地狱之井。不时有普通游客前来探访。也不知道他们看见被注连绳和御币构筑的神圣结界围起来的地狱之井上那块结实的不锈钢板时是什么样的心情，会不会想立刻找望海讨回600块的参拜费。

在那之前游客们难道不该奇怪为什么一个巫女会出现在寺庙里吗。不对……朝夏看了一眼在缘侧坐着喝茶的望海。一头染成黄色，剃得利索的短毛；黑色T恤估计是在优衣库顺手买的，上面还印着MARVEL几个大大的红字；外套是一件黑色皮衣，装饰着浮夸的金属尖钉，像是刚从外国电影里的飞车党身上扒下来，线缝里都有挥之不去的叛逆之气；深色牛仔裤紧跟潮流在膝盖处磨出了破洞；脚下一双黄得泛出油光的RED WING工装靴子，仿佛随时能在老住持的坟头上起舞，以那双鞋的质量保证踩得老住持破土而出。

从这种走到哪里都要被人侧目的不良手里接过参拜券真的没有交保护费的感觉吗？！是什么给了游客们跟望海搭话的勇气？！因为望海符合了他们对地狱的想象吗？！

当勤杂工朝夏对着彩凪疯狂吐槽的时候，彩凪只是保持着见多识广不失礼貌的微笑。

“她是木村拓哉的fan吧，那双靴子，我一眼就看出来是同款！”朝夏信心满满地说。

“二手店随便买的啦，她看上去像是会喜欢人类的样子吗。”彩凪忍不住笑出声。

“这时候还笑得出来一定不正常。”最后朝夏总结了一句。

“哎呀，你们两个，词汇量要不要这么匮乏，‘不正常’‘不正常’，能不能换个词，都听腻了。”彩凪眯起眼睛，一脸高深地看着朝夏。

“你这幅样子像是还有话要说。”朝夏摊开手掌，比划了一个“请讲”的动作。

彩凪清了清嗓子，“猜猜我们的Daimon最擅长什么？”

“不是‘我们’。”朝夏果断纠正，“她擅长什么……睡懒觉吗？”

彩凪遗憾地摇摇头，“她擅长唱歌。”

“寺庙里的巫女擅长唱歌……我觉得她有成为网红的潜质。首先这个人设就很吸引人，其次望海这人本身就很……别致，再说不出家门就能日进斗金，非常适合望海这个家里蹲。”朝夏哈哈大笑。

“你为何如此机智，倒是可以考虑一下。挣钱的事情嘛，都好商量。我们大阪人……不对，不是说这个，这个先放放以后再说。我还要再考你一个问题。”彩凪换了稍微严肃一点的语气，“知道这世界上最基础的四种能量是什么吗？”

“风火水土四元素对应的力量。”朝夏胸有成竹地回答。

“错啦，不是外面糊弄人的那一套。上次给你那本和平促进会简史你一定没看。”

“刚看了个前言，里面说的东西好深奥……”

“后面有我司不少奇闻八卦。”

“我马上看。”

“在我们驱逐者，咳咳，和平使者的体系里面，这世界的能量分为四种基础类型。”彩凪竖起一根手指头，“一是稳重，稳重是恒定的，不会轻易改变的品质。最好理解的就是常见的金属石头之类的东西，它们受这种能量的影响，一个比一个稳重。

“二是活泼，与稳重相反，是变换不定，自由流动的存在。比如风，水，就蕴含着活泼的能量。

“三是协调，这种能量是生命的基础，精神的根基，协调的力量让世界和谐有序地运行。

“最后是破坏，破坏毁去万物中的秩序，使生命和精神崩解。破坏的核心就是保持一种拒不配合、唱反调的运行方式。破坏甚至连破坏本身也会破坏。”

“有趣的分类方式，值得好好研究一下。”朝夏听了彩凪的理论有些兴奋。

“还记得我刚才说的吗。”彩凪拍拍朝夏的肩膀，“我们的Daimon当然擅长唱歌，她是天邪鬼一样的人——她有强大的唱反调的力量。”

跟彩凪聊完之后，朝夏就回去把和平促进会简史迅速翻了一遍。和平促进会在另一个被称作“天堂”的位面访客的帮助下，开始了长达两百多年并持续至今驱逐异界位面来客的工作。四种基础能量在人身上的存在并不是单一的，往往是多种力量的混合，强弱不一。但有些人能控制的某种力量远远大于普通人。和平促进会发掘这样的人进行训练，使其拥有能与异界来客一战的能力。

从前这帮人自称驱逐者，现在考虑政治正确改叫和平使者。至于那些被和平的异界来客如何看待这种政治正确就没人关心了。彩凪话里的意思望海好像是个破坏力量很强的驱逐者，其他情况朝夏还不太确定，但可以肯定望海在视觉上的破坏力让她不得不服。

没想到见识巫女望海其他方面破坏力的机会来得很快。

虽然知道和平使者平时的主要工作就是驱逐异界位面来客，但是据说上面下了命令要看管好地狱之井，望海不能到处乱跑，最多在京都市内活动一下。北至北大路，南至名神高速，西至桂川，东至东山连峰。朝夏点开手机地图划拉了两下，不由得替望海觉得憋屈。

然而望海不是觉得憋屈，她并不好动，成天闭门不出也没什么——

“我的积分！京都就这么屁大点地方，接单都接不到。看看隔壁大阪，都人手不够请求支援了。小翔你替我看着地狱之井一周，我要去大阪挣一笔。”望海无聊地划着手机，随口抱怨道。

“一两天还行，一周？秃头不把我的皮扒了。京都这块地方就适合养老，像我搞不定什么高分的危险角色，慢慢在京都混着也行。你都快满一万分了吧，想法还是没变吗？”彩凪也是百无聊赖，一边看着手机一边漫不经心地回答。

望海突然沉默了。彩凪意识到自己说了让望海不愉快的话题，把天聊死了，正想着说点什么找补时。两个人的手机同时嗡嗡响，发出像灾害警报般的声音。

彩凪反应很快，拿着手机念念有词，“御所东北角，从目击者的报告看是附身系，分值不是很高……”她话还没有说完，望海就抓起外套冲了出去。

外面传来发动机点火的声音，不用看也知道彩凪停在门口的破摩托被望海骑走了。

剩下彩凪和一直没参与谈话在旁边翻资料的朝夏，两个人面面相觑。

“你不要看着我，我根本不知道发生了什么。”朝夏说。

“想知道接下来会发生什么吗？”彩凪说。

“不会有危险吧？”

“保证没有。”

“行吧，我们是不是要去御所？”

“是的，要赶过去只有打车了。”彩凪放慢语速，在“打车”两个字上停顿了一下，又眨眨眼睛。

“怎么了？”朝夏奇怪地问。

“车费我俩平摊。”

快到御所东北角时堵车了，彩凪等朝夏付了钱，下车催着她往前赶。刚走了没两步，就看见前面有人慌慌张张后退，忙乱之下还摔倒了。朝夏上去扶起一个摔倒的大妈，还没开口，大妈就拍着她肩膀示意她扭头看。

朝夏一抬头看见一个满脸是血的男人朝自己跑过来。她倒也不慌乱，不清楚情况总之先举起胳膊摆出一个拳击起手的架势，准备迎击。满脸是血的人还在朝她冲过来，不过一只手已经抓住他的后背心。男人前扑之势生生止住，继而双脚离地，以倒飞的姿态摔倒在地。放倒男人的黄毛不良巫女像恶鬼一样跳起来，狠狠一脚踩在男人肚子上。男人在RED WING大皮靴子的硬底下痛得蜷缩起来。但巫女根本没有放过他的打算，居高临下双拳左右开弓如秋风扫落叶般照他脸上抡去。

“这是我第一次看见电影之外的真人街头斗殴，”朝夏对彩凪说，“有点血腥。”

“单方面殴打不叫斗殴，这还不算血腥。”彩凪摇摇头，她挽着袖子，“我得去拖住Daimon，毕竟她有一半的力气还是打在被附身的倒霉蛋身上。附身系的战斗力很差，不知为什么老是喜欢往这边跑。”

一顿老拳之后，地上男人的脸已经犹如整容失败一般肿得难以辨认，鲜血眼泪口水在脸上混成一片。

“你还挺顽强啊。”望海冷笑着抬脚就往男人脸上踩。

彩凪赶紧拉住她，“别别别，踩脸绝对会被投诉得很惨，会扣钱的。让我来处理。”

“附身的家伙还没离体，再打一顿就好了。”望海甩开彩凪，拳头一提准备继续揍人。彩凪知道她的性格不会轻易罢休，也伸手准备继续阻拦。就在僵持住的瞬间，从一动不动的男人身上弹起来一团像是透明凝胶一样的东西，那团东西以极快的速度从望海和彩凪之间的间隙挤过，朝着朝夏扑去。

望海反应迅速，拔腿紧追在那团东西后面，但透明凝胶速度更快，眼看着就要黏到朝夏身上。

朝夏也没有要逃走的意思，还是站在原地摆出一副拳击的预备动作。没想到透明凝胶突然在朝夏面前刹车，硬生生拐弯朝旁边的大妈撞去。

望海抓住这一时停顿的时机，跳跃前冲，飞速出腿，将那团东西狠狠一脚踩到地面。朝夏赶紧拉着愣神的大妈退到一边。望海从腰后拔出一根黑色的棍子，对着透明凝胶用力一抽。本来还在挣扎的东西顿时安静不动，像是被敲晕过去。赶来的彩凪摸出一个巴掌大四四方方的黑色小盒子，揭开盖子，往透明凝胶上一扣。那团东西瞬间被吸入盒子里。

“好了好了，没事了。”彩凪合上盖子，长长地呼出一口气。突然有红蓝两色的刺目闪光在她眼前直晃，彩凪转头看见旁边车道上停着的警车，又转头看看身旁双拳染血凶神恶煞的不良巫女，认命掏出了手机打电话求救。

今天晚饭又没法按时吃了——正在思绪跑岔的时候，彩凪感受到两道尖锐的目光。

“你为什么带她来？”望海盯着彩凪，语气听上去不太友善。

朝夏上前一步，抢在彩凪回答之前说：“是我自己缠着要跟过来的。”

“你胆子很大啊。”望海脸黑得像锅底，眼睛里像是点亮了两个小灯泡，有难以直视的刺眼的光。

“我可是要去地狱的人。”朝夏骄傲地昂首挺胸，不想在气势上输给望海。两个人像斗鸡一样梗着脖子大眼瞪小眼。

“Daimon，你不会还把朝夏当外人吧。她总是要了解一下我们的工作，就算是会里办公楼每个月还开放见学呢。附身系的小角色危险性不强，刚好能观摩学习一下……”彩凪苦笑着说。

“非常感谢彩凪前辈给我这次学习机会，今天收获很大。”朝夏接过话头，换上一副笑脸附和彩凪。

“朝夏你一心向学，来日必成气候。”

“前辈机智敏捷，降妖除魔手到擒来。”

“过奖过奖。”

“谦虚谦虚。”

两人左一句右一句，一来一往，其乐融融地互相吹捧起来，迅速把望海晾在一边。虽然两人拼命接话，没话找话也绝不冷场，但因为不断散发低气压的望海存在，场面一度非常尴尬。直到一群警察过来围住了她们，彩凪才像是盼到救星一样，赶紧上前主动招认。

那天除魔事业的小混乱持续到凌晨一点，和平促进会的联络员才将三人带出警局。深秋夜里的凉风吹得朝夏和彩凪竖起衣领缩头缩脑。也许是刚才警局共患难结成的临时联盟效力还在，又或者是警察把望海教育了一顿打压了她的气势，又或者是不良巫女真的饿了，两个人居然成功把望海拖进旁边24小时营业的快餐店。

从那之后朝夏喜欢上了毛豆配啤酒，这两样混在一起的滋味能让她想起望海垂头丧气找她借钱的样子——他人的不幸当然令人快乐。

收获不止这些，她还找彩凪问来了和平促进会开发的APP。虽然不是和平促进会成员没法使用专业版的功能，不过市民版就有很多好玩的地方。

不仅是各种异界来客，和平使者的简单资料也可以在里面查询。普通人通过APP还能提供信息，报告异状和预约上门服务。最有趣的是好评排行榜，里面有普通市民对和平使者的打分和评价，像亚马逊那样按一到五分分成五档。五分最高，一分最低。

朝夏浏览着排行榜，上面名列前茅的头像都是眼神正直，笑容亲和，大开美颜的俊男靓女。点开一看评论与其说是路人，不如说是粉丝的大型花痴现场。根据评论朝夏知道了驱逐异界来客的手法因人而异。绝大多数人不会选择望海那样暴力且毫无美感的方式。他们的战斗带着华丽的声光效果，充满了青春、热血与友谊的力量，满足了普通人对于正义击败邪恶的各种想象。一连串各种评论看下来朝夏眼放光芒连连赞叹，津津有味都忘了时间。

两个小时之后她终于想起自己到底是来干嘛的。把排行榜往下不知翻了多少页，都快到底了才看见那张熟悉的方脸。

资料里的头像诚实地展示着望海不安分的短黄毛、无神的双眼和敷衍的笑容。参与评分的人数很多，分数几乎只分布在五分和一分上，两级分化严重。远远超出五分数量的一分评价将总体分值拉得很低。下面的评论反常地比排名靠前的红人还多。点进去翻了一下，朝夏不禁眯起眼睛，五官都挤到了一起。那些夸张又情绪饱满的文字仿佛自带语音，把愤怒、抱怨、指责、诅咒、嘲讽、谩骂，一股脑灌进朝夏的思绪里。里面甚至有人在煽动写信打电话到和平促进会投诉望海，让望海走人。朝夏耐心地把所有评论全看了一遍，发现在一条又一条的恶意里面还夹杂着不少过于简短而显得底气不足的对望海的感谢和称赞。

她挑了几页截图发给彩凪，什么话也没说。

很快彩凪的回复就过来了。“这就是我一直不想把这个APP推荐给你的原因，如果只看上面的话，你会把Daimon当成非常糟糕的一个人。”

“所以呢……”

“所以不要看那些乱七八糟的评论瞎说啦，大活人就在你身边，自己感受。”

“她在我屁股上踹过很多脚。”

“她以前都是直接踩脸，现在已经改了很多。”

朝夏想了一下，“如果是彩凪前辈，会怎么评论呢？”

彩凪爽快回复了，“我不想评论，不过可以告诉你一个episode。当我还是菜鸟在和平促进会受训的时候，训练我的教官也是Daimon的教官。有一次说起令人头疼的学生，教官评价Daimon的一句话至今让我记忆犹新——别人需要训练，她需要驯服。朝夏，做她的朋友，不要做她的敌人。”

还没等她回复，手机屏幕又亮了起来。

“她的敌人已经够多了。”


	3. 第三章

“臭猫，走开！”朝夏怒斥着跳上桌子的狸花猫。打扰人工作的恶猫不仅没有知趣退下，反而冲她炸成一个蓬松的毛团，大声哈气。

为了维护尊严朝夏只能操起一本书拍在猫屁股上。恶猫跳起来，撒开四爪逃走了。朝夏整理着被猫拱乱的文件，还好那些已经发黄变脆的纸足够顽强，挺过了猫灾。

“那些胡言乱语的鬼话，你真的认为有用？”低沉的声音从背后传来。

望海斜倚在门边，用同情的眼神打量着朝夏的工作室。狸花猫在她两脚间绕来绕去，委委屈屈地叫着告状。

“有用没用，不去整理核对梳理一下，又怎么知道呢。”朝夏一指望海脚边的狸花猫，“这危险的东西得管管，不然就是个行走的碎纸机。”

“没用的东西，碎就碎了，也就会里当成宝。”望海满不在乎地说。

“我说巫女大人，你要是对会里搜集的资料有意见，向上反映好不好，不要来跟我一个打工的阴阳怪气啊。挣钱吃饭而已。”朝夏无奈地说。

“我知道你只是为了去地狱……”

终于肯说正题了，朝夏心想。

“找机会把锁弄掉不是更方便吗，为什么要在这里耗时间？”望海用脚尖拨弄着狸花猫。

“我跟彩凪前辈说过，总有一天，我要让你心甘情愿打开锁，然后在井旁土下座，一边行礼一边道歉，‘朝夏大人我错了，现在就请你踩着我的背，从这边开启你的地狱之旅’。我当然没那么小气，虽然你给我添了很多麻烦，但我一直对你不错是不是？我会把你扶起来，说，‘答应我，我走之后好好做人，与大家和睦相处’。等到我要走了，你又舍不得我，拉着我的裤腿哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，要不是彩凪前辈拦着你，你就跟我一起跳井里了……”朝夏嬉笑着说。

望海听了意外很平静，“果然是你的风格啊，嘻嘻哈哈，避重就轻，要是被你说的牵着走，就别想再从你嘴里听到一句真话了。”

她居然没生气，一直以为是个难以自控脾气暴躁的人呢。朝夏决定装傻到底，“我心里就是这么打算的，但能不能实现，就要看你愿不愿配合了。如果你现在把井盖打开，我也不介意省略一些步骤，立刻消失。”

望海低头弯腰抚摸着狸花猫，猫迅速将告状抛在脑后，像鳝鱼成了精，在她的手掌间惬意游动，她悠悠地问：“为什么要去地狱，我想听真正的理由。”

来这里之前拜过稳重之神了吗。望海太过沉稳反而让朝夏不好发挥，她只能尝试用最后一招堵住望海的嘴。

“上次那个附身系的东西，处理它居然只能拿到0.1的积分。你们和平促进会的积分比钱还难挣。所以那一万点积分，你准备用来干什么？”

本来已经被挠得翻起肚皮的狸花猫仿佛受到了什么惊吓，突然翻身从望海掌中溜走。望海站起来转头看着朝夏。冬日的暖阳在她身后洒下一片炫光，背光阴影中的双眼像伏击的野兽般蓄势待发，一些晶莹的、冰冷的、尖锐的东西快要冲破瞳孔，将朝夏扎个通透。

朝夏并不担心望海会冲过来把自己揍一顿，因为打算揍人的望海不会给对方预警的时间，看到她凶恶表情的时候，拳头应该已经怼到脸上了。

她迟迟没有回答也没有再说话，朝夏松了口气，正准备丢下望海赶紧到资料里避难，望海开口了。

“我要问一个问题。”

朝夏怀疑自己听错了。“一万点积分，就问一个问题？什么问题值这个价，是下一期彩票的中奖号码吗？！”

望海浮现出一个嘲讽的笑容，她没有再理朝夏的话。“我会盯着你，最好别露出马脚让我抓住了。”

“谢谢你的关心，要不要搬过来和我睡一起24小时全面监控。知道吗，在你睡觉时我不仅露了马脚，马脸马脖子马屁股马尾巴都现出原型了呢。”对望海这种人，朝夏深谙以攻为守之道，反正望海拿那些胡言乱语也没办法。

“不要以为嬉皮笑脸就能糊弄我。我怎么对待不是朋友的人，你也看到了。”

朝夏根本不在乎望海的威胁。她越是拿狠话来敲打朝夏，朝夏越是想笑。无计可施的人才会这样啊，我的小朋友。“其实我应该转变思路。”朝夏换了严肃的语气一本正经地说。

望海疑惑地望着她。

“不用非要去‘那个’地狱啊，谁都不知道地狱是什么样，说不定，你就是地狱呢。”朝夏边说边站起来，步步逼近望海，“想去地狱还不简单，到你身边来就行了。我说的有道理吗，巫女大人？”她贴在望海肩膀边，故作轻佻地伸手去抚摸望海的脸。

六道寺的巫女惊慌又有些狼狈地躲开了她的手。

小朋友还是太嫩了，朝夏心想。她看着表情僵硬一言不发的望海叹了口气。“你啊，”她说，“别问那个问题。”

“什么？”望海没反应过来。

“你想问的那个问题——不要问。”

还没等望海说话，一个声音抢先说：“咳咳，打扰二位兴致先道个歉，不过你们看我在这边站了这么久，就没有感觉奇怪，想要问我什么吗？比如，累不累，渴不渴，有事吗，要不要进来坐坐？或者说你们有更重要的事要办，也麻烦先把我打发了好不好？”

“我跟巫女大人讨论工作呢，被前辈一说怎么就这么奇怪了。”朝夏无辜地说。

“正好我也是讨论工作来了，加我一个。你们……不对，Daimon你没看到吗，大事件啊，会里来的重磅通知。大家都讨论疯了。”彩凪摸出手机对着望海挥舞。

“手机没带身上。”望海对彩凪所说的大事件无动于衷。

“你这样人机分离能抢到单也是奇迹，只有别人不要的破事才会落到手上……快看，快看。”彩凪一边吐槽一边把自己的手机塞给望海。

迅速翻看了一下手机，望海的表情变化不大，只是脸色更加阴沉。她一言不发把手机丢给彩凪，彩凪手忙脚乱地接住。

“不是，你一点也不惊讶吗，有生之年还会遇见这种大事。”彩凪好奇又困惑。

“有多少分能拿？”望海淡淡地问。

“这已经不是积分不积分的问题了，你关注的重点错了吧！这是深渊领主，活生生的深渊领主啊！”彩凪激动地提高音量，双臂一张，好像在比划深渊领主的大小。

“我能问一下吗？”一旁的朝夏小声说。

“我知道你要问什么，反正你知道了也无所谓，就直接跟你说了。和平促进会的预言家你知道吧？”彩凪抢着说。

朝夏乖巧地没有回答。

“现在的年轻人看本书怎么就那么困难呢，那本简史你还是没看吧。看了你就知道预言家是跟和平促进会有契约的半神。和平促进会一共有三个预言家，三个半神的力量加起来也差不多当个神的影子用了。预言家平时也没什么事干，养着挺费粮食，但是她们能精准地侦测真正的邪恶。”

“真正的邪恶？”

“就是地狱位面里那些强大又神秘的家伙，深渊领主就是其中之一。一般来说，强大的家伙对我们这种破位面没什么兴趣啦。人类是脆皮弱渣，人家拿来玩都嫌没劲。不过偶尔还是有……不知道在想什么的多动深渊领主跑到我们这边来。这个‘偶尔’是放在人类历史里来计算，平均下来上百年才能遇上那么一次。根据记载，每次深渊领主出现，都会引起战争啊，瘟疫啊反正就是影响一大片的灾难。怎么把深渊领主送走是个难题。”

“所以……”

“所以预言家最新的预言出来啦，挺难得三个人达成了一致——又一个闲出屁的深渊领主跑来我们位面了。”彩凪摊开双手，语气夸张，“大麻烦啊。”

朝夏有了兴趣，“深渊领主有名字吗，知道是谁吗？”

“不知道。地狱里那些名号我们也不懂，人家过来大概也会像我们上网一样随便取个网名用一下。之前有个叫‘上帝之鞭’的，嗯，魔鬼用着神的名号，听着挺拉风。”

“那深渊领主在哪儿，和平促进会叫你们过去了吗？”好奇宝宝继续追问。

“不知道。”彩凪干脆地说，“半神毕竟不是神，她们只会对所有和平促进会成员发信息通知，‘深渊领主来了哟，大家多注意点’，后面再加上一个微笑的表情。”

“就这样？”朝夏不太相信自己耳朵。

“就这样。地球那么大，谁知道深渊领主在哪儿，说不定人家只是想看企鹅，到南极玩去了。”彩凪举起手机，仿佛要证明自己说的话，“还是有很多无聊的人在分析。那些自以为聪明的家伙觉得一定能从什么异象里面找出深渊领主的踪迹。让他们忙去吧。”

“找出来了又怎么样？”

“惯例就是打一架呗。”

“深渊领主听起来很可怕，怎么打，能赢吗？”

“她……”彩凪扫了望海一眼，很明显把后面想说的话咽了回去，最后只是说，“有办法，能赢吧。”

“什么都不知道还觉得自己能赢，你们这样的组织能延续下来也是一个奇迹……”朝夏最后下了一个结论。

“不想说点什么吗？”彩凪问望海。

望海好像耐心已经到了尽头，转身就走，临走前丢下硬邦邦的一句，“谁来我就杀谁。”

望着望海远去的背影，彩凪凑到朝夏耳边小声说：“直觉告诉我，深渊领主只要不是长个让人做噩梦的克苏鲁样子，大概都会比她更讨人喜欢。”

朝夏说：“前辈你的话启发我了，我在想一个问题。就你们对深渊领主一无所知的样子，你们是怎么知道这次来的深渊领主就是邪恶了？”

彩凪愣了一下，“呃，地狱来的，那不然呢？难道是来送温暖了？”

“你刚才自己也说过，说不定人家只是来看企鹅了。”

彩凪挠头，“我有说过吗，我好像嘴快了就随便说说。”

“我觉得问题都出在名字上，看上去就不太好的名字给人坏印象。‘深渊领主’这种中二名字怎么来的，那些地狱来客自己这么叫？”

“倒是没听说过，以前传下来的叫法吧。”

“语言是一种能引导人思维的魔法。相信我，换一种称呼吧，如果把‘深渊领主’换成‘浪漫粉红小甜心’，大家的想法会改变很多。”朝夏笑嘻嘻地说。

“有点道理，‘浪漫粉红小甜心’，确实没有邪恶感和压迫感了。不过在对公众介绍我们和平促进会的工作时，有种我们和平使者都在逛风俗店的错觉……为什么话题转到这个奇怪的方向了，这是你地狱学研究新成果？”彩凪一目十行地翻着手机上会里新出现的讨论，确认有没有漏掉的信息。

“前辈，你很紧张。”朝夏把手搭上彩凪的肩膀，彩凪微微抖了一下。

“被你看出来了啊。”彩凪叹息道。

“怎么，前辈想去驱逐连影子都没看到的浪漫粉红小甜心？”

“不要乱叫啊，还没决定要改名字，会被当成傻子的。”彩凪又是一声叹息。“其实遇到深渊领主我第一个跑掉，怎么会去给人上菜。我是担心Daimon，结果你看她那个态度。”

“巫女大人又怎么了，你怕她想挣积分不要命了？”

“不是她想不想，她一定会去的。”

“没看出来她那么有正义感。”

“你没看错，不是正义感。”彩凪无奈地望了一眼望海离开的方向，那里已经没有巫女的身影。她的眼神有瞬间空洞，声音变得有些缥缈，“她拿着神器，那是她的责任啊。”

朝夏没有表现出惊讶，她想了想，“神器就是那根黑色的棍子？”

“对。”彩凪的大拇指无意识地在手机屏幕上划来划去，“严格说那是神器的一部分，长枪的一截枪杆。”

“我能做什么，你跟我说了这么多。”

“跟聪明人说话真是省力。趁着深渊领主还在南极看企鹅，没出来惹是生非，你有空跟着我好好学习吧，四种基础能量谁身上都有，就是个强弱不同而已，学点基础应用。有什么事你也一起来，多个人多份力。我一个人感觉有点乱，心里没底。”

“可以向会里请求帮助吧。”

“会里肯派人来也要有人愿意来，就算有人愿意来，也要Daimon肯接受啊。那还不如就找你呢。”

熟悉的大阪人的感觉又回来了，朝夏仿佛听到了彩凪心中算盘打得噼啪响。看来我的活儿又要增加了，朝夏心想。

“巫女大人不会反对吗，她好像不喜欢我。”朝夏说。

“胡说，她可喜欢你了，前两天还去给你买了保险。”彩凪说，“受益人写的她的名字。”

朝夏一脸哭笑不得，“感觉她的灵魂已经先于我到地狱去了。完了，我的小命危险了。”

“开玩笑啦。她对谁看起来都是这样，拒人千里的样子。哦，我大概是九百九十九里。没关系，你跟我在一起，我们平均一下也有九百九十九点五里，已经很不错了。”彩凪递给她一个坚定的眼神。

在彩凪离开之后朝夏突然反应过来——为什么稀里糊涂就点头答应了大阪人，明明连干活儿的价格都还没有谈……


	4. 第四章

“小学？咒魔？我说，这两个词放在一起翻译过来就是‘费力不讨好’啊。你先不要冲动，给会里说一声，多叫几个人过来，到时候挨的骂大家也好平摊一下……现在还来得及。事情总能解决的，我们要的是一个令人满意的结局。你在听我说话吗？”彩凪在警戒线外拦住望海，苦口相劝。旁边朝夏跟着点头附和。

黄毛不良巫女皱着眉头，目光越过彩凪，指向阴云之下安静得可怕，死气沉沉仿佛史前巨兽遗骸的小学校舍。赶来支援的辅助系和平使者已经将校舍用稳重之力封锁，防止咒魔的邪恶诅咒扩散。但还有一些没能及时逃出的老师和小学生也被一同封锁在校舍里，这是让人焦虑的根源。从网络上的反馈来看，随着时间推移，和平促进会经受的压力也越来越大。

咒魔是来自地狱位面的高阶恶魔，是很多人见都没见过的棘手角色，一般的和平使者根本无法处理。但望海清楚，咒魔不会自行来到人间，它们一般是回应召唤而来。在极大的怨恨和濒死的绝望中，放弃心灵和肉体的控制，将自己作为在人间的容器献出，还要能承受恶魔降临的恐惧，才有极小的几率召来咒魔。召唤者应该已经死了，咒魔到来会替召唤者完成邪恶的心愿。恶魔都会严格遵守契约，对恶魔来说，它们随心所欲放纵惯了，严守誓言才是一种别致的消遣。

“这是复仇。”望海深吸一口气，将指节捏得爆响，“把恶魔困在里面刚好合它胃口，再等下去里面人估计就死光了。”她用力把拦路的彩凪推开，力气大得差点让彩凪摔了个跟头。现在望海和小学校舍之间扫除了障碍，已经畅通无阻。

“送我进去。”她转头对维持封锁结界的一个和平使者生硬地说。和平使者看了眼彩凪又看了眼声名在外的黄毛恶人，大概是觉得好汉不吃眼前亏，对着彩凪露出抱歉的笑容。

在风一样的活泼之力推动望海身体向前之时，朝夏两步冲上前伸开长胳膊一手抓住望海一手抓住彩凪。她目光诚挚，用一种属于年轻人的热情无畏的语调说：“一起去吧，巫女大人。”

“放开我啊！”彩凪一声惨叫，挣扎着想跑但挣不脱朝夏的手。

望海也想甩开朝夏的手，但朝夏的手指紧扣着她手肘上的麻筋，一瞬间手臂一阵酸麻无力。

这点时间已经足够朝夏自由发挥了。“我们可是伙伴。”一脸英勇无畏的朝夏拖着两个脸色难看的伙伴顺着活泼之力的前推之势一冲，莽撞地冲入结界之内。

结界之内没有了惯常的模样，如果不是事先知道，完全分辨不出这是小学校舍的内部。整个世界都像是被厚厚的沥青包裹。无论地面、墙面还是天花板，凹凸不平的黑色粘稠淤泥覆盖在所有东西的表面，仔细看还在微微起伏涌动。不断有黑色液滴在天花板上凝结，又滴落下来。有种怪异的光感从原来可能是窗户的地方透进来，幽暗的微光勾勒出空间朦朦胧胧已经变形如肿瘤般的轮廓。再远一点就是一团幽深的黑暗，黑暗中透着浓重的不祥邪气，好像多看一眼都会沾染毕生无法消除的厄运。

朝夏左看看右看看，身边两个脸色难看的伙伴脸色更加难看了。一个垮着哭丧脸像是繁华如梦人世已远，一个在愤怒爆发的边缘像是碰着点火星就能原地炸开。朝夏决定装作什么都没有看见，毕竟比起恶魔，两个队友因为各自的理由更想宰了她。

“彩凪前辈，防护。”朝夏正直地用手肘捅了一下彩凪，“你不想沾到那些黑色的水滴吧。”在这个奇怪的空间里，声音都变得有些模糊，明明很近，却像是从很远的地方传来，带着嗡嗡地混响。

“我要回去，买的打折高级寿司还放着没吃呢。”彩凪想打开结界赶紧跑路。

这时候从前方黑暗深处传来隐约的响动，刺耳的尖叫里混杂着哭声，周围的黑色粘稠淤泥一阵狂乱地颤动。望海分辨了一下声音传来的方向，把黑色棍子从腰间抽出拿在手中，毫不犹豫地向黑暗深处跑去。

朝夏丢给彩凪一个强硬的眼神，转身追赶望海的身影。彩凪站在结界前恋恋不舍地一声长叹，将高级寿司暂时忘掉，从随身的挎包里摸出符札，先给自己贴上一张防护邪恶，再激活一张照明符，最后用活泼之力来个加速。她风一样一步跨过两米，几步就追上朝夏，把防护邪恶的符札贴在朝夏背上。可能是惯性的力量太猛，朝夏一个趔趄，差点跪在地上。

“我的错，我的错。”彩凪一边道歉一边追上望海，同样给她贴上了符札。

校舍原本的结构并不复杂，但在咒魔力量影响下，人的感官被扭曲，校舍内部空间也变得奇奇怪怪。彩凪觉得自己是在一头巨型鲸鱼的肚子里四处乱窜，不知道下一个转角之后遇见的是沉船里的宝箱还是堆积如山的尸骸。渗人的怪笑声萦绕耳边，鼻腔里一股灰烬、朽木和腐肉混合的怪味，前方的黑暗像怀着恶意张开的陷阱，就算是老江湖如彩凪也感到阵阵心虚。作为一个辅助系和平使者，她从来没有不自量力去挑战高阶恶魔，何况咒魔这种罕见恶魔。一切只能靠不良巫女的战力了。望海好像也知道这一点，她急于速战速决，甩开胳膊跑得飞快。后面的朝夏虽然因为追赶得有些吃力显得略为狼狈，但意外是个冷静又胆大的家伙。在这种普通人难以忍受的诡异空间里，她手里只有一把彩凪给的符札，脸上却没有半点畏惧，反而双眼发亮，有种奇异的兴奋。果然是要去地狱的勇士，不会放过任何与地狱接触的机会，这心理素质非同小可，彩凪无言为朝夏点赞。

“小心！”在彩凪走神时，朝夏扭身将她扑倒。一个拖着丝丝黑气的影子从两人头顶擦过，又在空中折返，径直撞向望海的后背。

巫女像脑后长了眼睛，利落地一个旋转，提着黑棍子抡圆胳膊就往黑影上砸。在棍子接触黑影的瞬间，黑影感觉到不妙，立刻做出了违背物理定律的动作，向后急速滑退。棍子的尖端在黑影上扫过，黑影一声尖啸，将背后糊满黑泥的墙面撞出一个洞，消失在洞中。

望海紧追不放跳进破洞。彩凪被朝夏拉起来，跌跌撞撞地钻进洞里。她手上捏着照明符，顿时将洞里黑暗的空间照亮。略微变形的视野里出现了一处像是教室的空间，依旧被黑色粘稠的淤泥包裹，但是地面上多了一片形状各异的鼓包。

可能是仗着有防护邪恶的护符在身，朝夏直接用手探进一个鼓包，抓着黑色淤泥一撕。一个小男孩露出了上半身。他身体温暖，还有呼吸，好像处于一种昏迷的状态。

“过来帮忙。”朝夏的口吻带着命令的语气，彩凪却本能地按照她的要求去做。两个人手忙脚乱地撕开一个又一个鼓包，把里面的小学生拽出来抱到一处。

“我来做个防护结界。”彩凪庆幸今天带了大量符札，她迅速在地上画出能引导力量流动的法阵图案。利用符札和自身的稳重之力，做了一个小型的结界，把自己和昏迷不醒的十几个小学生们保护好。紧接着又激活了几张照明符，被明亮包围的结界让她稍微有些安心。

做好光明的堡垒彩凪终于想起来她有一会儿没看到望海了，“Daimon呢？”

话音刚落，整个校舍剧烈震动起来。一整面墙在彩凪眼前破碎，原本的建筑材料伴着黑泥四下飞溅。在碎墙的废墟里摇摇晃晃爬起来一个人影。

不良巫女的黄毛都被鲜血染红了，血液从额头上流下来，在脸上画出一条条蜿蜒的路径。巫女咬牙切齿，一脸痛苦凶狠又狰狞的表情。她没有往彩凪的方向看一眼，而是提着棍子缓缓走过来挡在彩凪的小结界之前。

“Daimon！”彩凪担忧大叫。

“放心，我，已经把它包围了。”望海头也不回地说。

越过望海的肩膀可以看到前面黑潮涌动，四面八方的黑泥像疯狂翻卷的浪涛，在阴暗狂舞的核心有个不协调的穿着校服的小小人影。

咒魔挤在召唤者的身体里，但是幼小人类的身体无法完全容纳它。它从召唤者的身体里伸出无数畸形的触手，恶魔的五官分布在触手上，数量过多的嘴巴和眼睛看上去像疯掉的毕加索才能创造出来的杰作。一部分触手在空中飞扬，一部分触手连接地面和墙面，将召唤者瘦小的身躯托在半空中，看上去就像小女孩悬浮着一样。

望海脚下发力，主动朝咒魔冲了过去，也许是受伤影响，速度看着要比平时慢一些。咒魔用人类喉咙无法发出的诡异声音释放邪咒，彩凪明显可以感觉到周围的空间被邪咒影响，黑泥蠕动，变得更为扭曲。结界还撑得住，诅咒无法侵入，而望海身上也有防护邪恶符札，应该能顶一下。

不对，防护邪恶符札……彩凪突然反应过来，防护邪恶符札对望海起的作用是双向的，在抵御诅咒的同时也会限制破坏之力。她忧心忡忡地看向前方，果然冲向咒魔的望海仿佛力不从心，咒魔的触手绞在一起，像盾牌一样挡在召唤者面前，望海撞上去，虽然用黑棍子敲掉了盾牌的一角，但整个人还是被狠狠弹飞。

“这样的攻击没办法突破防御击中核心，”朝夏看着战况不慌不忙地说，“就是那个飘着的小女孩。怎么能帮帮巫女大人？”

“如果拖一下，等援兵来了大家联手就行。她太蛮干了。”彩凪紧张地翻找着挎包里的符札，看有没有什么能启发思路的东西。她嘴里念念叨叨，“用上几个加速，几个防护，我看看能不能把这堆净化用的符札丢到咒魔身上，也不知道有用没用……”

“给我一些。”朝夏说。

彩凪略为迟疑，把挎包里的符札都倒了出来。“你先不要动，要是我和Daimon都挡不住，你也没办法。在这边先看着这群小学生吧，到时候看情况，不行就跑，不要逞强。”

两人还在商量时，望海已经再度站起。她伸手摸向后背，果断把防护邪恶的符札扯掉，然后面对咒魔举起黑棍子。红色光芒从黑棍子内部像有生命一样攀爬生长，以黑棍子为中心向两头纵向延伸。一柄式样夸张的赤红长枪在虚空中被红光勾勒，渐渐成形。长枪虽然只是个虚影，但是已经可以感受到上面散发出的惊人压迫感。红光忠实地还原着长枪本来的样子，巨大的枪刃和枪身上布满神秘的无法解读的符号和铭文。长枪的长度接近三米，被身形瘦小的巫女举过头顶，这个画面显得异常滑稽。但当望海开始缓缓转动长枪时，她凝重得像托着一座大山，脊背挺得笔直的瘦小身影里爆发出一股仿佛连虚空都能击碎的威猛之气。四周的黑泥慑于她身上蔓延开的威势，纷纷蠕动着逃离她身边。枪锋指向被咒魔保护起来的召唤者，赤红的光芒大盛，浓烈如血。

咒魔开始念动诅咒，黑暗的邪气四溢，天花板上的黑色液滴像雨一样滴落下来。

彩凪冲出结界，就算被防护邪恶保护着，高阶恶魔强大的诅咒力量还是让她呼吸一窒眼前一黑差点无法动弹。她难以想象为了释放力量而放弃保护的望海承受着什么。巫女有可能下一秒就会倒下，所以彩凪用她最快的速度激活符札，配合活泼之力平地卷起一阵狂风，带起密密麻麻一片净化之符如万箭齐发袭向咒魔。望海借彩凪助力的风势如猛虎前冲几步，高高跃起。净化之符劈开诅咒的黑气开出道路，她在半空中双手紧握枪杆，对准悬浮着的小女孩狠狠刺了过去。

赤红长枪势如破竹击溃了咒魔的触手盾牌，在即将刺中小女孩时，望海看到一直像在沉睡的小女孩睁开了眼。那不是高阶恶魔没有感情的眼睛，而是充满了属于人类的痛苦、脆弱与悲伤。望海之前认定召唤者已经是个死人，这个突如其来的变故让她心中一沉，但是她没有收手，长枪突刺的路线也没有任何变化。巫女望海只负责斩妖除魔，不会救人。如果人是一种妨碍，那就连人一起除掉。破坏之力在体内疯狂涌动，望海决绝的杀意跟长枪共鸣，神器发出愤怒的尖啸。

长枪撕裂了召唤者的胸膛，连同依附其上的咒魔。凶悍的恶魔在消失之前依然对着望海诅咒不断。小女孩对望海露出一个释然的笑容，她张开双臂仿佛想要扑进望海怀里。“姐姐。”最后一声微弱得像是幻觉的呼唤随着生命一起被红色的枪锋击碎。望海本能地一伸手接住失去凭依的小女孩。神器发出的红光和恶魔诅咒的黑气一同消失，巫女一手抱着小女孩，一手握着黑棍子垂着头半跪在地上。

朝夏和彩凪飞奔上前。在朝夏接过小女孩之后，望海才终于倒了下去。失去意识的巫女脸上黑红两色混杂，呼吸急促，全身血管暴起，仿佛皮肤都快要被身体里充斥的某种力量撕裂。彩凪手忙脚乱地运起协调之力驱逐望海身上的诅咒。

无处不在的黑泥在咒魔消失后也渐渐消散，光明回到了这个恢复正常的空间。谁也没注意到，一小团黑色的阴影鬼鬼祟祟接近朝夏，然后无声无息融入朝夏的影子。

朝夏低着头，掩盖过脸上浮现的奇怪笑容。


	5. 第五章

望海在一个黑色的陌生空间中毫无头绪胡乱奔跑着，四周异样的死寂让她害怕，她想要呼唤什么，然而脱口而出的却是一个陌生的词，“姐姐。”

她已经回忆不起姐姐到底是什么样的人，或者说这个在意识中突然浮现的保护者形象只是想象而已。无边无际，空无一物，找不到出口的黑色空间加剧着她的不安，在没有什么能够安慰她的时候，她缩回心灵深处，选择遵照本能的指引去呼唤。

“姐姐。”

她在原地蹲坐下，双手绕过并拢的膝盖抱紧胳膊。小时候感到孤独无助时她习惯这么做，只是长大成人以后渐渐地抛弃了这个习惯。望海痛恨软弱，尤其痛恨软弱的自己。她把心锤炼得坚硬，把那些混杂其中柔弱的杂质都排除在外，“姐姐”这个词当然也包含其中。

但是“姐姐”到底意味着什么，里面的温暖安全从何而来，又为什么被自己抛弃，她通通忘了。

“Daimon，Daimon？”隐约有模糊的声音传来。

死寂中突然出现的声音让望海吓了一跳。呆住片刻之后才反应过来，那个声音在叫自己。她分辨着声音传来的方向，朝着音源前进。那个声音的呼唤一直没停，而且越来越清晰。望海终于想起那是彩凪的声音。一直浑浑噩噩的大脑好像因为这个突然发现清醒过来。她是身负神力的巫女，不该被这种小把戏困住。黑棍子随着心念出现在手中，她召唤出赤红长枪的虚影，对着彩凪声音指引的方向用力掷出。

黑色空间破碎，望海终于能睁开眼睛。

“你醒了？！”彩凪兴奋的叫着，不曾收敛的音量差点引起望海的耳鸣。她努力想要看清彩凪，却发现眼前还是一片漆黑。

一只温热的手掌激动地在她脸上摸来摸去，仿佛在确认她是否完好一样。“能说话吗？”还是彩凪的声音。

望海试着让气流冲击声带，“好黑。”自己的声音虚弱得仿佛蚊子叫，陌生得像从别人嘴里说出。

“黑？开着灯啊，哪里黑……”彩凪说到一半停下了，不知道她做了什么，她的声音突然紧张起来，“你看不见？快说说你眼前有几根手指头。”

望海只看见一片黑色，像刚才击碎的那个黑暗空间的碎片全都堆积在她的眼睛里。她沉默着没有回答。

“怎么搞的，”彩凪的声音转了个方向，她压低了声音，“她为什么看不见，不是说诅咒已经控制住了吗？！”

“我们试过了，清除诅咒需要时间。你先别急。”一个苍老的声音回答彩凪。

“为什么我身上的诅咒清除这么快？”彩凪问。

苍老的声音耐心解释，“你没有正面跟咒魔干架吧。诅咒之力几乎都集中在她身上，还好是她，换另外的人说不定早死上好几回了。她当时能撑下来，现在更不是问题，给她一点恢复的时间就行。”

“真的没问题？”

“请相信我们处理这种事情的经验。静养一下就好了，把你家巫女带回去吧。”

从彩凪的简单说明里，望海知道自己中了一堆诅咒，还断了两根肋骨，右手掌骨骨折，一边肩胛骨骨裂，全身各种淤青外伤。身体上的伤已经被会里的老师傅们用协调之力修补好了，最多还残留一点不碍事的筋骨酸痛，只是高阶恶魔的那一堆诅咒实在棘手，不是净化就能马上见效。

回到六道寺的居所，彩凪正打算把望海从轮椅上抱起来，望海挡开了她善意的胳膊。她挣扎站起来，浑身肌肉骨头抗议般地疼，她一声不吭，强忍着痛摸索着往前走。

“静养，你知道什么叫静养吧。”彩凪一边小声抱怨，一边上前扶着望海的一只胳膊。“右边是石头，注意。”在她出声提醒的时候，望海的小腿已经撞了上去。

跌跌撞撞摸回自己房间，望海坐在榻榻米上发呆的时候，彩凪已经把被褥都铺好了。

“你在生我的气吗？”望海突然问。

“我看着像生气了吗？”彩凪的声音闷闷不乐，“好吧，忘了你看不见。我为什么要生你的气……我……算了，今晚就不多打扰了，你早点休息吧。”

窸窸窣窣起身的声音，然后脚步声朝远处移动。

“小翔。”望海叫住了她。

“你还想问什么……”彩凪用一种仿佛自言自语的语气说着，“我真不想回答你的问题，如果你能放过我再好不过。”

“朝夏没事吧？”望海像没听见一样固执地问。

“她没事，现在还在会里替我们应付一大堆文件呢。”

“那个小女孩……”

“我什么都没有看见，也不知道发生了什么。她死了，也许早已经死了。她在召唤咒魔的时候就该想到结局，这是她自己的选择。借来恶魔的力量又不用承担后果，这世上哪有这么好的事。你天天守着地狱之井，会里的人担心这个担心那个，防来防去，堵来堵去。可笑的是每个人心里都有一个地狱之井，恶魔来到人间的路四通八达。会里培养驱逐者是力气用错了地方，他们应该多培养几个老师和心理医生。”

“你说太多了。”

“是你要问我，又不是我想说。”彩凪忿忿不平地埋怨着，“真的别再问我了，我也要回去休息，事情多得头都肿了。棍子就放在枕头下面，它在你手边我就放心……”

虽然因为之前被困在黑色空间里不好的感受，望海抗拒着睡意。但是身体和精神的消耗让她昏昏沉沉，最后还是扛不住睡去，再度进入到混乱不安又令人难受的梦中。

望海在梦境里走了很远的路，她去了一处有着陡峭黑色断崖的海边，看到荒原上列阵的士兵，穿着异国的战甲，呼喊着她听不懂的语言。她又去了一座燃烧着的城市，被逃命的人群推攘，躲避着骑马的掠夺者，每走一步都能踩到破碎的断肢。她跟随苦行的僧侣穿过一个又一个疫病肆虐的村庄，向神祈祷赎罪，到处都在焚烧尸体，令人作呕的臭味无处不在。最后她来到一个巨大的建筑里，那里毫无逻辑地弥漫着浓雾。她什么也看不清，张开双手在浓雾中小心翼翼地前进。

总有一种被窥视着的感觉，浓雾之中像有什么东西一直在注视着她。望海感受不到视线中的恶意，也无法找出窥视者，只能忍着不快抓紧时间寻找离开的路。她在浓雾中发现一面巨石砌成的墙，于是手扶着墙面加快步伐。没过多久她就摸到一排铁栏杆，栏杆后面是一间空荡荡的石室。没隔几步又是一间同样格局的石室，再往前走也是一样。她突然反应过来，自己身在一个监狱之中，那些空荡荡的石室都是牢房。

一些模糊的不属于自己的回忆好像被唤醒，一种说不出的奇妙预感在心头挥之不去。望海继续向前，又一间牢房出现在眼前。与其他不同的是，牢房的门开着，透过雾气隐约能看到里面有个人影。尽管只是个背影，但莫名其妙的亲切感吸引着望海走进牢房。

牢门在她身后无声关上，仿佛捕捉到猎物的自动装置。一直藏在浓雾中窥视她的目光突然跟牢中人影重叠起来。那人转过身，望海却怎么也看不清那人的脸，甚至连是男人还是女人都无法分辨。梦境依旧任性且无逻辑，在下一个瞬间她就被牢中人扑倒。

身体一接触，强烈的欲望就涌上头。身体的反应过于真实又过于强烈，让她一下子分不清这到底是梦境还是现实。她在牢中人的触摸下变得毫无反抗能力，任由对方将自己剥得精光。羞耻混合着欲望，携手挤压着理智。她仿佛要在梦中再次睡去，坠入更深的梦中之梦。

清脆的铃铛一样的响声若有若无地在耳边回荡。当欲望快要让她无法思考的时候，铃铛的声音又为她头脑之中注入几分清明。牢中人仿佛察觉到她的抵抗，更加急切地挑拨着她。

望海抚摸着牢中人的身体，在这具人一样的躯体之上，却无法分辨出任何属于男人或是女人的性征。望海好像明白了什么，她拼命把注意力放在铃铛的声音上保持理智，在情欲的狂潮冲击之下控制自己的身体。

往日简单的事情现在却要消耗大量心神，巫女从梦境和欲望的夹击中撕开一道缝隙，保留下来的一线清醒足够她伸手摸到枕头下面的神器。

“滚！”随着一声怒吼，望海握住黑棍子向前用力一抽，梦境瞬时破碎，牢房和浓雾消散，牢中人的尖叫却在耳边震荡不停。尽管什么也看不见，但是久经磨炼的战斗本能让巫女凭借耳朵迅速定位到妖物的位置。

翻身，爬起，一击，落空，位置有所偏差。调整，再来，棍子狠狠捅进妖物的身体。牢中人再也承受不住神器的力量，在这个位面唯一的结局就是灰飞烟灭。尽管和平促进会一般不主张杀伤，对异界位面来客以驱逐为主，但望海经常会出手过重。与其说控制不住自己，不如说除魔是她不多的能够痛快释放情绪的方式。

刚才在梦境中听到的铃铛声是侦测邪恶结界启动的作用。彩凪在离开之前无声地为她做了这些。梦中诱惑她的是魅魔。这只魅魔还比较弱小，没有已经成形的身体，只能潜入人的精神世界作祟，依靠吞噬人的欲望在物质世界中化形。精神世界处理起来很麻烦，所以望海索性将计就计，用欲望喂养魅魔，待它形体能够捕捉之时就要它的命，果然如预想一般除掉了魅魔。

这么弱小的东西为什么敢来主动招惹她。身上还带着诅咒的瞎子让人觉得好欺负吗。望海挥舞了两下棍子，虽然还是有些酸痛乏力，但活动已无大碍。

没有什么好害怕的，望海扣好被扯得凌乱的睡衣，又躺回去准备继续睡。她深吸两口气，试图恢复平静。

虽然看不见，但望海知道还是夜里。因为窗外有一只布谷鸟已经连续几天在深夜啼鸣。现在她又听到了春夜里的鸟叫，那一声声凄厉又辽远的啼叫将一个静谧又广阔的世界带到她的身边。突然一阵孤独袭来，无数难以成眠的深夜凝聚成现在这一个挤在她身边，让她想要立刻逃走。梦中被魅魔挑起的情欲并没有随魅魔的消失而消失。她的身体已经提前进入炎夏，既燥热、干渴又潮湿而闷热。她眼前是一片黑暗的雨林，蒸腾的水汽包围着她，万物私语，邀请她一起，让被压抑的生命力拔节生长，向着天空舒展开。

巫女伸手抚摸自己，身体在起伏回应，连呼吸都变得悠长。一个自己拥有自己的深夜，还有什么需要顾忌。因为杀戮而被稍稍抑制的欲望，现在又慢慢从每一处骨节里渗出。望海感觉精神的一部分变得异常强硬，一部分又变得异常软弱。软弱的部分在强硬的逼迫下变得像流沙一样迅速漏光，剩下一个巨大的精神空洞。空虚像猛毒在身体里不受抑制地扩散，她渴望有什么东西能填满自己。

望海甚至都没有意识到，她的手抓着黑棍子，满脑子都是奇怪的想法。

好难受。神器也没关系吧。望海并不在乎。会被长枪刺穿吗。想到被长枪刺穿的样子她没有害怕，反而是一阵奇异的兴奋。对啊，我就是这么一个草菅人命又亵渎神灵的人，为什么不惩罚我，为什么还要让我拥有神力。看来神也就不过如此，我们都瞎了眼。

她想把黑棍子放到两腿之间，手腕却被人突然抓住。

望海有些吃惊，什么时候有人接近，自己却一无所知。她刚重伤过的身体还没有从虚弱中完全恢复，来人抓着她的手腕往榻榻米上一磕，震动和疼痛就让她松开了手。黑棍子不知道甩到哪里去了，望海从来没有这样被动，她挣扎着想站起。但很快有人压在了自己身上，突然的重量让她难以挣脱。

“放开我。”望海用命令的语气说，仿佛现在身处劣势的人根本不是她。

“不要害怕。”来人含糊着压低了声音，但还是能听出来是一个女人。她掩饰着自己的声音，但声音里的笑意还是抑制不住。“我是来帮你的。”伴随这句话，一个吻落在她的额头。

侦测邪恶结界没有报警，这使她稍微安心了一些。“你是谁？”望海问。

“不重要。”女人慵懒的声线像是刚刚睡醒。

望海感到热气吹拂在耳边，女人的笑声和话语一起灌入耳朵。

“你只需要相信我。”

睡衣刚扣好的扣子被一颗颗解开，一只温热的手掌温柔地抚摸着她的身体，充满了爱意而不是恶意。在望海抗拒之前，积累的还没有来得及释放的欲望就没收了她拒绝的言辞。皮肤因为触摸而欢欣得起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。陌生女人的手掌也像个瞎子一样，在她的身体上小心翼翼地探索。手掌从脖子一路慢慢下滑到胸部，乳头在刺激下硬起，顶在了女人的手心。手指玩弄着乳头，带来奇异的瘙痒和胀痛。一股热流随着女人的动作从小腹蔓延开，望海不由自主呻吟了一声，但很快她就咬住嘴唇不愿出声。

与梦中的魅魔不同，女人熟练又极富耐心地启发着望海的身体。欲望不是凭空出现的一股狂潮，而是从各地涌出涓涓细流汇集成奔涌的江河，她的意识像一叶扁舟在激流中起伏。不知什么时候起女人没有钳制住她，也没有再压着她，她一手搂着女人的脖子，随着乳头被吸吮的力度而微微颤抖。

大腿被分开，内侧柔嫩的皮肤被有魔力的手指爬过，没有一处遗漏。望海叹息般地呼吸着，欲望堆积在下身，难以消除的肿胀折磨着她。女人还在不急不缓地亲吻着她的脖子，她听着布谷鸟啼叫，仿佛心也在随着布谷鸟一起急切地在静夜中呼唤。

“你还在等什么？”望海伸手摸索着女人，嗓音沙哑。

“等你允许。”

“允许什么？”

“允许我进来。”一只手指抚摸着她的嘴唇，“这是我和你的约定。我要你亲口叫我进来。”

望海抓住女人的手，将她引向自己的两腿之间。她相信女人已经感受到热度与湿润，就像她已经感受到触摸带来的颤栗一样。

“放进来。”她声音低沉，把邀请说得像命令。黑暗中也许没人能看见她涨红的脸。但她什么也看不见，又怎么能肯定现在一定是一片黑暗。她想象着女人已经打开了房间里的灯，一边挑逗她一边看着她身体的反应和表情。视线像烧红的铁烙在肌肤上，而她情欲焚身，迫不及待。这个想象让望海羞耻得想要立刻动手推开女人。然而下一刻，手指已经沾满粘液毫不犹豫插入了她的下身。

几乎在被进入的瞬间她就要高潮，巨大的刺激让她紧紧攀在女人身上。女人温柔地动作着，像在山谷中吹响号角，而她伴随着发出层层叠叠仿佛没有尽头的回音。喘息声充满了整个房间，望海知道失去了从欲望中逃离的最后机会。本来还虚弱的身体仿佛拥有自己的意识，主动凑上去与女人肌肤相贴，缠绵不休。

手指搅动着腔道深处，开启狂喜与迷乱的源泉。不能视物让望海少了一点强硬，多了一点顺从。女人把她摆弄成跪着的姿势，从后面进入她。她像交配的雌兽般放弃防御，把自己的脆弱交付对方。黑暗让她孤独无助，黑暗给她甜美安慰。她伏低头，塌下腰，抬起下身，晃动身体，让女人进入到更深的地方。动物性的原始愉悦令她既痛苦又快乐，呼吸变得粗重，身上渗出一层细汗，四肢仿佛被抽走了力气，她几乎无法支撑自己。

女人体贴地放她躺下，她本能地想要蜷缩起来，但不可违抗的力量又迫使她伸展身体去接纳。为什么会留恋陌生人身体的温暖；为什么就这样任由欲望支配；为什么放下骄傲去屈服也会令人快乐；为什么摆脱理性的放纵让人欲罢不能。女人又放入了第二根手指，望海的胡思乱想无法再继续。下体被撑开的感觉无比清晰，有点疼又有点胀，还有更多的兴奋随之而起。她紧紧包裹着体内的异物，升高的体温使她脸颊和耳朵烫得像要燃烧，难耐的快感从小腹向着四肢百骸扩散。

眼盲的巫女感觉像在与黑暗本身做爱，她甚至恍惚觉得刚才的魅魔并未死去。幻觉迷惑着她，她拥抱着想象中的女人，巨大的怪物趴伏在她身上，进入她的身体，而她什么都不管，随着怪物的节奏扭动，只想填满此刻所有折磨她的空虚。

女人抱紧她，一边亲吻她的脖子，一边加快动作。她再也无暇顾及其他，绷紧身上的肌肉，咬紧牙关，皱着眉头，一声不吭。高潮的到来冲毁了最后残存的理智，她像疯子一样在女人背上胡乱抓挠，不由自主地狂叫，喘息和呜咽又让她像极了受伤的动物，拼命想要逃离那带来狂乱的手指。女人用手脚锁住她的身体，依然动作不停。她被迫承受着强烈的身体反应，濒死般的痛苦和快乐交替，颤抖和抽搐停不下来，一度大脑一片空白。她不仅是一个瞎子，而且成了聋子、哑巴和疯子。

高潮过后的身体异常敏感，任何触碰都会引起一阵颤抖。女人小心地擦去她额头上的汗水，为她盖好被子，如同来时那样安静地消失了。望海蜷缩在被子里，抱住自己睡着了。


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跟某太太一起贱笑着写完这一章，过程很开心

面目模糊的女人摸着自己的胸口，舌头顺着脖子向上滑动，一直舔到耳朵。她手上的指甲扎得皮肤有细微的痛感，舌头舔过的地方也火辣辣的。望海有些烦躁地伸手抱住她，手掌中传来的触感却有些奇怪。

怎么全是毛……

“喵——”一只猫拉长声音叫唤，一个热烘烘毛茸茸的身子贴了过来。

被叫醒的望海迷迷糊糊确认了一下，是自家猫的声音。随手摸摸猫头安抚了一下自家猫，打发猫儿自己去玩。巫女浑身瘫软，并不想起床，还想趁着睡意再来一个回笼觉，但翻身时腰间的酸痛让她陡然清醒。她正赤身裸体睡在被子里，昨夜跟陌生女人的一场欢爱并不是梦。

那到底是谁。望海趁着记忆还新鲜，回忆着细节。陌生女人身体的温度，说话的腔调，头发和脖子上的味道。她似乎无法在脑海里拼凑出女人的形象。毕竟之前一直过于依赖眼睛，突然看不见之后才发觉自己其他的感官有多迟钝。但是知道望海身中诅咒看不见的又有哪些人，在这些人里面去寻找符合特征的似乎要轻松一些。

“喵——”狸花猫又凑过来一边用身体蹭着望海一边叫，打断了她的思绪。

巫女的皮肤似乎还残留着敏感，她哆嗦了一下，伸手捞过猫，上下抚摸。

“喵——”狸花猫拼命叫着，拼命往她手心拱，如果换做是人，估计都已经是在声嘶力竭地呐喊了。

望海脑子还没回过神来，以为猫儿只是过来撒娇，心不在焉地拍着猫头。突然，手臂上像被碎玻璃划了一下——狸花猫一口咬在了她的胳膊上。

望海茅塞顿开，猫语听力十级。

饭饭——狸花猫在撕心裂肺地叫着，饿得都要来啃手。

巫女摸索着捡回自己的衣服穿上，又扶着墙走出房间寻找猫粮。狸花猫喵呜不停，在她脚边绕成一根软毛绳子，差点把她绊倒。

正当望海在黑暗中磕磕绊绊，艰难摸索时。“Daimon，你怎么一个人乱跑。”彩凪的声音传来。

急促的脚步声之后，一双手扶住了她，然而却有微妙的僵硬。

“小翔？”望海不解地问。

“你要拿什么，我帮你。”彩凪声音闷闷的。

“猫粮。”

“总觉得，这时候你不该找猫粮……”

打发了饿死鬼投胎的狸花猪，彩凪沉默着，半天没说话。

“你今天有点奇怪。”望海说，她虽然看不见，但彩凪的态度明显跟平时不同。

“你还记得……今天要去会里，再净化一下诅咒吗。我来接你过去。”彩凪说。

“确实不记得了，不过忘了又有什么关系？”

彩凪古怪地笑了起来，又莫名其妙地叹息一声。她的反应让望海摸不着头脑。“你等我收拾一下，就可以出去了。”望海决定先不管彩凪奇怪的反应，去洗个澡再说。

“今天不去了。”彩凪突然说，不像在开玩笑。

“什么意思，你不就是为这个来的？”

“今天不去了。”彩凪的语气很生硬。

望海被彩凪的态度弄得心头火起，她伸出手挥舞两下，指尖碰到了彩凪的衣服就一把抓住。巫女拽着彩凪想把她抵在墙上，但是估错方位距离，向后一推什么都没挨上。两个人一起狼狈地摔倒在地。

彩凪也不问缘由，用手推着望海想要脱身。望海也不说话，使出蛮力死死抓住她。

彩凪很想一脚踹开这个犯浑的人。但是正当她要付诸实践时，一个人影刷地一下蹦了出来。

“原来你们在这里，这是在干嘛，摔跤吗，巫女大人的眼睛好了？”朝夏张口就是一连串的问题。她突然停下来，像是发现了什么，伸出手指着望海，神色大变。“巫女大人怎么了，诅咒发作了吗？！”

“朝夏！”彩凪低吼一声，对着她摇头。

朝夏看看望海又看看彩凪，难以置信地说：“前辈，是你干的吗，你对巫女大人做了什么，为什么她脖子上全是淤青，你咬她脖子了吗？！”

望海停住动作，瞬间僵硬了，彩凪趁机把压在身上的巫女掀开。她爬起来，瞪着眼，对朝夏做出一个“你在逗我吗”的表情。

朝夏像看不懂彩凪表情一样，朝着望海扑了过去。她揽住发呆的巫女，摸着她的脖子心疼地说：“巫女大人，伤得好厉害啊，你不疼吗，有什么我能帮忙的？”

“朝夏，别说了！”彩凪无奈地叫着，使着眼色，冲她摇头。

“不是伤。”望海甩开朝夏的手，淡淡地说：“是吻痕。”

彩凪呼出一口气，她没想到望海自己痛快说了出来。在场的三个人里面，一个搞不清状况口无遮拦的傻子，一个看不见也无所谓的瞎子，剩下自己一个身体和精神都正常的人承受着所有的尴尬。然而她乐观得太早，尴尬并没那么容易放过她。

“吻痕是什么，是彩凪前辈干的吗？”朝夏天真得像一个一百多斤的婴儿，眨着亮晶晶的大眼睛，笑得人畜无害。

求求你别说话了。彩凪一口气呛在喉咙里，剧烈咳嗽起来。“朝夏，咳咳，你过来，咳，我有话要跟你说。”她绝望地一手扶着额头，一手比划着招呼朝夏。

“不是她。昨晚，我跟一个人——也有可能是怪物，上床了。”望海木然地直视前方，平静地说。“小翔，刚才不该对你发火。其实你可以跟我直说的。”她向前微微鞠躬，表示歉意。

彩凪叹了口气，她张张嘴，几度欲言又止，最后还是说：“你没事就好——我先跟朝夏说两句话。”说完拽住憨笑着的朝夏走远了，走到确认望海听不见的地方。

“你是真傻还是装傻？她要是看得见，你早被她收拾了。”彩凪边说边鬼鬼祟祟往望海的方向瞟。

“巫女大人哪有这么沉不住气，她不是挺好的吗。前辈觉得她干了什么见不得人的事吗，连问一句都不行？”朝夏还是一派天真的口吻。

“别乱说，我可没说她干了什么见不得人的事。她一个成年人，知道自己在干什么。”彩凪赶紧澄清，接着苦恼地盯着朝夏，“只是这种事情，谁会当面去问啊！看出来了也别说出来啊！我没看见吗，我瞎吗，我说什么了吗……Daimon那一脖子被啃得，到底有多激烈……”

“前辈你看你也挺好奇不是吗。”

“在八卦面前只有两种人。”彩凪一本正经地说，“一种是好奇。”

“另一种呢？”

“非常好奇。”

“前辈是哪种？”

“不是好奇那种。”彩凪又朝望海的方向瞟了一眼，压低声音问，“会是谁。你晚上什么时候回来的，没听到点动静吗？”

“一切正常，我一碰枕头就睡着了。”朝夏遗憾地摇头，她捋起袖子挠着手臂。

“你这里怎么了？”彩凪的目光停留在朝夏的手臂上，那里有几道红痕。

“坏猫抓的。”朝夏像是回想起来什么，笑着说。

“到底是谁，还有我错过的情报？”彩凪嘟囔着，摸出手机翻了起来。

朝夏偷偷瞄了眼屏幕，彩凪打开的是和平促进会的APP，她本能地嗅到了浓烈的八卦气息。“前辈，有什么嫌疑对象吗？”她求知若渴。

彩凪挂着意味深长的笑容，“怎么，想听点八卦？”

“前辈不是刚刚教导过吗，在八卦面前只有两种人。我觉得我已经超越那两种境界了。”

“你已经没有那种世俗的欲望了？”

“不，我觉得，在八卦面前——我可以不是人！”朝夏冲彩凪可怜巴巴地眨着眼，一脸谄媚的笑容，就差没有扑过去抱住大腿了，“我一个要去地狱探索的勇士，孤独的路上不能有点人间的八卦温暖我吗？”

“你说得确实有道理，八卦多能温暖人心啊。但是讲八卦很费力，我需要三嶋亭的和牛才能补充体力呀。”彩凪顺手点开了预约的网页，诚恳地望着朝夏。

“预约上吧，就算刷爆信用卡我也无怨无悔。”朝夏坚定地说。

“好的老板，你想听什么。”

“全部！”

“相信我，听全部你会破产的。”彩凪把手搭在朝夏肩膀上。

“分期付款。”

“啧啧，人类那点好奇心真是……”彩凪熟练地预约两个位子，又把手机画面切换回和平促进会的APP。“Daimon的炮友，全在这上面。”

“全部都是？”

“你当这是约炮软件吗，我们可是正义战士！” 彩凪突然摸出一顶滑稽的假发戴上，清了清嗓子，一开口就是一股浓重的关西腔，“现在，你要叫我‘アヤナギ先生’了。”

“是！アヤナギ先生！”朝夏一声大吼。

“小声点小声点，给八卦一点神秘感和尊重。”彩凪滑动着手机屏幕，浏览着上面的头像和人名。

“哈，这个人。”彩凪点开了一个头像，“美弥るりか，是Daimon的同期，据说两个人还在学校就有暧昧，正式成为驱逐者之后一直有联系。这可是个神人，因为我们现在还不知道这位的性别。‘美弥るりか的性别就是美弥るりか’，原话就是这样。”

“不是吧，这样也行？女性用户不会害怕吗？”朝夏看着头像那张妖媚的脸，想象着本人的形象。

“害怕？这位不要太受女性用户欢迎。每年情人节收到的巧克力能养活一个难民营。”

朝夏从彩凪眼中读出了“这世界没救了”几个大字。

“那前辈觉得美弥这人怎么样？”

“接触一下人其实挺不错，跟Daimon约从不爽约，每次Daimon见了美弥回来心情都不错，果然是同期情深啊。”

“前辈你对人的评价标准是不是有点……”

“啊，这个。”彩凪又把手机递过来，这次是一个看起来挺正经，长相清秀的男人。“彩風咲奈……不不不，这人是个错误。”她摇晃着脑袋自言自语，“他不应该算进去，那次只是两个人都喝多了。彩風这小孩容易钻牛角尖，后来两个人连一般朋友都做不成了……彩風一见Daimon就躲着走。滚个床而已嘛，怎么还滚出心理创伤了。算了算了，不提了。”

彩凪又继续划着，“这个人就有趣了，月城かなと。看这脸，昭和颜，标致吧。长得好看就是性格闷不爱说话也有一群妹子为他疯癫啊。每次开年会他旁边的座位简直火爆到要抽选才行。搞到一个座位号转手能卖好几万你敢信？我恨不得天天开年会，当黄牛都能发家致富啊。不过月城挺老实一孩子，我一直怀疑是Daimon武力威胁了人家。”

“那种事怎么武力威胁，不脱裤子就打一顿吗？还是说酒店开好房间不来就打车去打人呢？”朝夏想象力遇到了瓶颈。

“这是我的推测啦，推测！不过月城和Daimon是老乡，既然能有同学情，大概同乡情也能行吧。一起吃个饭，喝点酒，聊聊家乡再滚个床……Daimon是这么亲切的人吗……” 彩凪发出了否定的干笑声。她的手指又停留在一个头像上。

“这位也是炮友？一看脸就是个gay啊。”朝夏看了一眼抢先说。

“不错，朝美絢就是gay。”

“巫女大人什么恶趣味，连gay都不放过。她是不是有办法把gay掰直了？”

“掰直？掰断还差不多。据我所知，这两个人还真的约过。我一开始怀疑是Daimon的外形打扮把朝美迷惑了，小哥最近缺爱，病急乱投1，晕了头跟Daimon约上了。”

“那他们坦诚相见时该怎么办，说句‘对不起，打扰了’，再把衣服穿回去吗？！希望他们没有订太贵的酒店，不然真是破费了。”朝夏想象着那场景，忍不住欢快地笑出声。

“朝美小哥还挺喜欢来找Daimon，如果不是有什么别致的性癖，大概他们已经成为……闺蜜……了吧。”

“我宁愿接受小哥中了邪恶巫女的降头也不会相信他们是闺蜜！”

“好吧，有空你自己去问他吧。下一个，煌羽レオ。”彩凪特意把头像放大了给朝夏看，“这位跟Daimon一个打扮风格，平时一张面瘫脸，看上去很酷的样子。她去西班牙安达卢西亚交流学习回来之后，人晒黑了，还爱上了跳弗拉明戈，那时候Daimon也在没事学着乱跳，两个人就成了好炮友。”

“巫女大人会跳舞？”

“你就当健身操也是一种舞吧，虽然我觉得她每次跳舞那个凶狠的样子适合去跳毛利人的哈卡战舞……嘛，反正煌羽也没嫌弃她。”

“床上不需要舞技吧，难道滚床还不如跳舞？”

“更有可能是反过来，duet的时候摸来摸去摸得上头，干脆滚个床。”彩凪一脸若有所思的样子。

“前辈你不觉得你知道得太多了，巫女总有一天会来收割你的灵魂吗？”

“这不你替我分担了一点秘密的沉重吗，同享福可能做不到，共患难还是没问题的。”彩凪潇洒地一甩假发，拍拍战友的肩膀。

听了这话，不知为何朝夏陷入了沉思，直到彩凪脚下多出了的毛团子把她从思绪中拉了回来。

“啊，咪咪你吃饱了。”彩凪抱起正在蹭着她脚的狸花猫捏了捏粉色肉球，然后宠溺地在安全范围内摸了摸狸花隆起的的白色肚肚，喃喃自语着，“嗯？会不会喂太多了？”

正说着，朝夏的手攥住了彩凪的手腕，随之而来的是狸花的一声尖叫与一团猫影的散去。

“我说アヤナギ先生，有一个问题不知当问不当问……”

“那就别问。”彩凪当机立断回答。

“不不不，我觉得还是务必问一下比较好！”朝夏谄笑着靠近彩凪的耳朵，“巫女大人和男人的床戏我倒是可以想象，无非就是她把人家压在身下……咳咳咳，我是说，巫女大人和女性炮友的关系是怎样的？”

“怎样？”彩凪头上冒出一串肉眼可见的问号。

“就是说啦！”朝夏提高声音，“我们战斗力爆表的巫女大人是在左边还是右，不，我是说她是在上面还是下面。”

即使朝夏一瞬间的失言也没有逃过彩凪多年捕捉八卦培养出来的耳朵，她眼睛瞬时亮了起来，急切地压低声音问道：“莫非，太太你也是同道中人？”

“诶？”

丝毫不顾朝夏的惊讶，彩凪一把拉住她，如同见到失散多年的亲人一般激动地碎碎念了起来，“你在哪个平台产粮的？字母站？AO3？顺便一说我在字母站有六个小号，其中五个半站Daimon在右边，剩下半个偶尔产出miyareiko的小短片，啊，正好手边有新产出的Daimon×珠城的新粮，咳咳，先说一下不是18X，我还是很清正美的……”

朝夏完全跟不上彩凪瞬间爆发的脑回路，只能一脸目瞪口呆地看着彩凪从口袋里掏出一沓手稿，上面还自带了彩凪手绘版的巫女大人和某个一身西装三件套的社畜。

“等等？珠城是……”

朝夏看着手稿最上方名为《末世巫女与老实社畜的狂暴之路——第四篇之爱情轮舞》的大字，不知该从哪个槽点开始吐，是从末世巫女到底是什么？你这标题是不是抄袭了某部热映电影？还是这玩意居然出到第四篇了？？

“珠城？哦对了你还不知道，就是他啦。”

说着，彩凪划动手机调出某个男人的头像。对着这张看起来有家有室不烟不酒绝对24k纯好男人的脸，朝夏的表情一言难尽。

“巫女大人居然还有勾搭人夫的黑历史，她就这么荤素不忌吗？”

“嘛……”彩凪一脸“我懂的”的表情笑了一下，开口道：“珠城确实经常被误解是已婚人士，不过准确来说他其实还是一条单身狗。上次关东举行的交流年会上跟Daimon坐在一起的珠城跟她勾搭上了，从坐在一起发展到做在一起，应该还没戴套……”

“……前辈你是不是知道得太多了！！！”

“毕竟我放在Daimon钱包里的套套都没有少嘛，你不要误会了，关注主要战力的身体健康也是作为后援需要做的工作，要是出了什么意外，你觉得Daimon会负责吗？”

“她会把娃交给你带吧。”朝夏一脸严肃地点了点头。

“嗯，我觉得也是这样。”彩凪也一脸阴郁地点了点头，“和平促进会的老头子们是不会报销尿片奶粉钱的，而且肯定还会下一条‘严禁办公室恋情’的禁令。”

“アヤナギ先生。”朝夏认真地双手扶住彩凪的肩膀，一字一句地对她说：“辛苦你了。”

“不过还有一点。”朝夏的手放了下来，深吸了一口气，随后，炸裂的声音充满了整个空间，“所以说巫女大人跟女人约炮的时候，到底是在上面还是在下面啊啊啊啊——”

“是在下面。”

一个突如其来的声音打破了彩凪和朝夏的八卦小讲堂。两人只是互相对视了一眼，然后缓慢地，恐惧地，如卡壳的机器人般，一点一点转头，把那个靠在墙边双手环抱在胸前的身影收入眼底。

“还有什么想知道的吗？”

望海云淡风轻地发问，当然，这声音在朝夏和彩凪的耳中无异于来自地狱的末世之声。

“も、も、申し訳ございませんでした！！！”


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某太太是自带加速光环吗  
> 热烈欢迎某太太正式过来插一脚  
> 可能要添加共同作者了

共患难是不可能的，这辈子都不可能。アヤナギ先生扔下假发逃之夭夭，留下朝夏一个人面对巫女。她不知道两人碎嘴时望海到底听到多少，如果全都听到，那大概她已经被望海列入黑名单，只等下一次除魔时发生令人遗憾的小意外了。毕竟买了保险，现在灭了她毫无收益。她把心一横，到时候再说吧，反正现在是安全的就行。

巫女没有再跟她说话，摸着墙壁走远了。朝夏倒是希望望海能说点什么，当事人的态度是八卦中最刺激味蕾的调料。但望海的沉默让一切都变得无聊且索然无味。她把心深埋在了一个不希望别人打扰的地方。当然，如果没人打扰的话，那六道寺就不是六道寺，和平促进会也不是和平促进会了。

才不过一转眼的工夫，寺庙里就有一个不速之客造访，指名要见望海。

凭借那用发胶打理得整整齐齐的头发和笔挺的西装三件套，朝夏第一眼觉得似曾相识，然后又偷偷打开和平促进会的APP确认了第二眼。果然，来人正是彩凪跟她八卦过的望海炮友之一，珠城辽。

不过更让她疑惑的是，为什么传说中望海炮友之一的珠城辽会突然跑到这鸟不拉屎的乡下小寺，总不能是趁着望海肾虚体弱特意来安抚她身体吧。

“我来关西出差，顺便看看望海桑。”

高个子的男人笑得憨憨的，在榻榻米上盘腿而坐的样子看上去有些随意。只不过坐在他对面的望海依旧一张扑克脸毫无变化，让人怀疑她是不是在眼部神经失调的同时面部神经也坏死了。

遮瑕膏加粉底真是好用，巫女的脖子上什么痕迹都看不出来了。朝夏暗暗赞叹了一下彩凪的技术和手速。

珠城大大咧咧地从随身的行李箱中掏出了一大袋子东西，变戏法般一件一件堆叠在望海和朝夏面前。

“听说伊夜日子神社神官的手调药草对望海桑的病最合适，我就去要了点。黑色这个是外敷的，绿色这个是内用的，一日三次，饭后服用。对了，记得用热水冲服，凉水对女生身体不好的。”

伊夜日子神社？朝夏脑海里冒出一连串的感叹号，那不是在札幌吗？你居然为这玩意（望海）跑去北海道？看着巫女毫无表情的脸，朝夏心里有一点点同情面前这个好男人。想着，她悄摸摸地翻动APP，确认珠城的资料。一张如新入社员般正派的证件照上珠城的眼神温和又带着一丝认真，下面的简介中粗略写了几条：现任和平促进会东京总部紧急对策组副组长，擅长柔道，征婚中，最喜欢的一句话是“男はつらいよ”。

这扑面而来的昭和男儿风味……朝夏心底止不住吐槽。

不过珠城完全没意识到这点，或许是早就习惯了望海拒人于千里之外的态度，依旧自顾自不停地用十几盒包装精美的土产填充着他和望海之间的空间，仿佛要架起一座通往巫女内心的桥梁。

“这个是我上次去巴黎出差的时候买的，记得望海桑喜欢巧克力，就正好带了点过来，啊，这个是我上次去古巴参加学会的时候别人送的，虽然我们这行不能收礼吧，不过想着望海桑说不定会喜欢就留下了，咳咳。”说到这里他清了清嗓子，义正词严地说，“之后我确认过了，价格没到受贿的程度，所以别担心。还有这个，是上次去冲绳度假时买的，不知道望海桑喜不喜欢吃……”

珠城如数家珍般喋喋不休，与对面眼神空洞的望海和一脸目瞪口呆的朝夏形成了鲜明的对比。一直到接待室被堆成山的礼品盒淹没，珠城才住口，扯了扯领带摸了把汗。

“我最近升职了。”说这话的时候珠城的眼神有点飘忽，最后盯住了小矮桌的桌面，好像上面有什么别人看不到的灵体似的，“就是，怎么说，年收也涨了不少，最近贷了笔款，准备在东京置办套房子……”

“诶？”朝夏完全跟不上话题的走向。

“望海桑你喜欢什么样的，啊，不是，我是说你觉得哪种好，高层公寓还是一户建？”珠城双手撑在膝头，略微低着头傻笑，看上去纯良无害甚至有那么一两个瞬间朝夏觉得他绝对就是二十一世纪绝世好男人的现成模板。

“不知道望海桑喜欢哪种，我是比较传统那种人，如果要选的话肯定还是一户建比较好，毕竟以后孩子多了的话也方便嘛……最近看了一套房，就在中央小学旁边，楼上两个房间，以后两个孩子的话正好一人一个。而且离学校近嘛，以后孩子上学也方便了，就是房贷有点多……”珠城脸上掠过一丝阴云，不过转瞬即逝，他一脸认真地开口，“不过让老婆孩子生活得舒服就是我们男人该做的嘛，所以就算贵一点，为了一家人的未来我也会努力，哪怕外调到奥地利分部单身赴任我也……”

“让各位久等了。”珠城的话还没说完就被一个声音打断了。彩凪端着茶杯点心出现在门口，随即一脸地铁老爷爷看手机的表情盯着这边，迟疑几秒后，她试探性地发问：“这是……相亲？”

“不是不是不是。”珠城急忙否认，“只是汇报下近况而已，顺便……”他撇了一眼望海，放在膝头的手掌握成拳头，沉声道，“刚听说深渊领主又跑出来了，之后望海桑就出了这事，你们放心，我一定会手刃了那个该死的深渊领主为望海桑报仇。”

搞错没有，这关深渊领主什么事，朝夏忍不住腹诽。

听到与工作有关的事时，沉默许久的望海终于第一次开口。

“谢谢你Tamaki，这次的事你不用插手。至于深渊领主，你去跟西边会的老头子们交接吧。”

过于冷淡的回复像一盆冰水浇熄了其他人说话的欲望，每个人心中都打着自己的小算盘。

朝夏在心底疯狂吐槽望海这种拒绝24k纯金好男人的态度。

彩凪在心里偷偷计算珠城被踢出望海炮友名单的可能性。

而珠城只是愣了一下，随后爽朗地大笑起来，“哈哈哈哈望海桑你还真是一如既往，我知道了，我先走了，有什么事的话我还会再来的。”

言毕，珠城起身整理了下西装，叮嘱了彩凪几句一定要看着望海好好吃药好好休息好好养病之类的话，转身朝着大门的方向走去。

“啊。”走出门之前，珠城像是想起来了什么，又转过头对望海的方向笑着说了一句，“公寓还是一户建，记得告诉我，还有……如果有孩子的话，我想要一男一女。”

接近日落时分金色的阳光打在他认真的眼睛和棱角分明的脸上，把他的笑容照耀得格外灿烂，甚至在一瞬间，朝夏似乎在其中看到了一丝可爱，以及，未来某一天他心碎的可能性。

“Tamaki，下次再来记得不用带这么多东西了，我和Daimon两个人吃不掉这么多。”彩凪追上珠城，急切地说了两句。但回应她的是珠城的一个爽朗微笑，珠城看了朝夏一眼道：“不是又来个新人吗，辛苦你们照顾望海桑了。”

说着，珠城给彩凪塞了什么东西，然后又朝着朝夏伸手一掷，扔去了一个小盒子。

“和平促进会这么危险的工作，本来就不应该让你们女人来的，这些脏活累活交给我们男的就成了，所以祝你们也早点找个好人嫁了，离开这危险的地方吧……对了，就算以后不是同事了，我们还是朋友，要是以后老公敢对你们动手，我一定会——”

说着，珠城自信地攥着拳头，举起胳膊，拍了拍肱二头肌，一脸坚定地对目瞪口呆的彩凪点了点头。

伴着夕阳西下的光芒，珠城那穿着风衣的高大身影最终消失在了道路的尽头。

“……”

“……”

朝夏和彩凪对视了一眼，似乎都看到了对方头顶那一串省略号。

“你，有听到什么音乐吗？”彩凪先打破了沉默。

“你也听到了？”

“嗯……谁在放寅さん的主题曲吗？”

“……”

朝夏低头打开了珠城刚才扔过来的小盒子，里面是一件小兔子形状的吊坠，还附带了一张写着“谢谢你们帮我照顾望海桑”的小卡片。

“我的是小狗，嗯。”彩凪认真地点了点头，“土死了。”

“这是传说中的……追女生先搞定闺蜜的套路？”

“虽然很难评价，不过，Tamaki确实是个好男人。”彩凪苦笑着，然后摇了摇头，“只可惜看错了人。”

送走珠城回到中庭，朝夏刚好看见望海消失在远处拐角的身影，她沉思片刻之后突然露出一个古怪的笑容。昨晚巫女累坏了，几乎昏睡过了整个白天。巫女看不见现在天色已是黄昏。暮春时分的黄昏已经开始变得漫长，云隙光在天边悠闲地变幻，大地上的阴影也随之起伏涌动。景色真美。

这个世界很有意思，千万不要让沉默辜负了难得的美好时光。

月相已接近满月，几缕纤云遮挡不住明亮的月光。月下的城市灯火渐暗，一片朦胧的青色烟瘴慢慢浮起，像梦一般无声蔓延。布谷鸟还在啼鸣，诉说着无人知晓的心声。巫女换了一身单薄的浴衣坐在缘侧，一动不动注视着远方，像是在遥望苍黑的远山。

明明什么也看不见。朝夏无奈地叹气，主动煎了一壶茶，连同两个豆青色的小杯子一起放在托盘里，端到了巫女身边。她顺势挨着巫女坐下。

“在看什么呐？”朝夏也没等巫女回答，自顾自地一边斟茶一边说，“赏月，喝茶，书上说这可是一件雅事啊。可惜巫女大人只能做一半。”

望海没有说话，甚至保持着刚才的姿势都没变。

“虽然你看不见，但我可以讲给你听哟。”朝夏换了一种沧桑的口气，“今晚的月亮可是难得一见的蓝月。我有一帮朋友爱好占卜，成天摆弄些奇奇怪怪的东西，什么老鼠胎儿，死人骨头，白乌鸦羽毛，黑玫瑰花瓣。阴森森的，总觉得只是靠近他们好像都要倒大霉。不过他们曾经告诉我，在神秘学中，蓝月意蕴诡秘，代表灵魂的幽邃和欲望的复杂——”

她停了下来，等待望海的反应。

“你听小翔说了那么多，”望海终于开口，声音像是浸透了月光，透着冷清，“没有什么想问我的吗？”

“发生了什么，巫女大人主动问我？！”朝夏夸张地说，“你是指珠城先生的事，还是说巫女大人想知道我对所有八卦里的事的看法——”

她笑了起来，然后抛下一句话：“然而我并没有什么想问的。”

望海微微皱起眉头，“没什么问的，那你在这里干什么，还不快滚。”

“这么凶？还是说，你期待着我问你点什么？”

朝夏凝视着望海无法聚焦、空洞的双眼，本来还嬉皮笑脸的神情慢慢凝重起来。她伸手抚上望海的嘴唇，望海难以察觉地抖了一下，却没有扭开头。朝夏的手沿着嘴唇往下，掠过肩膀，滑下手臂，直到握住望海的手。

她诚恳地说：“我一直以为巫女大人并不在乎我的话，说不说也没关系。现在巫女大人真的想听，那我也就认真说了。我说的，绝对都是发自内心的话，不会虚伪，也不会敷衍。”

朝夏握住望海的右手，引导着巫女将指尖搭在自己的喉咙上，“你看不见我的表情，这对你不公平。所以如果有假话，你能从这里感受出来。但是，真话往往不是那么好听，要是说错了什么，你随时可以喊停。其实我也挺想知道，我心中的那个巫女大人，到底有几分是对，几分是错。”

望海沉默着，也没有将手挪开。

朝夏像一只被挠着下巴的猫，伸着脖子。不同的是她没有眯起眼睛一脸惬意，而是专注地看着望海。尽管知道巫女看不见，她的目光依然真诚。

朝夏坦然开口：“虽然你的约炮经历算得上丰富多彩，但以我对你的了解，你并不是一个沉迷欲望的人。玩世不恭也好，愤世嫉俗也好，冷嘲热讽也好，都是一种保护色。每个人都有躲到保护色后面的时候。可是你好像会把保护色当成真正的自己。彩凪前辈说你拒人于千里之外。她其实还漏了一点——你连自己都要拒之于千里之外。”

望海的指尖微微在朝夏的喉咙上摩挲。她听着朝夏的话，像在听着一个陌生人的故事。她控制不住自己的思维，总是走神想起昨夜的放纵。

为什么会留恋陌生人身体的温暖；为什么就这样任由欲望支配；为什么放下骄傲去屈服也会令人快乐；为什么摆脱理性的放纵让人欲罢不能。

“你很孤独，但你不需要别人可怜。同情对你来说像侮辱人的施舍。与其让人施舍，不如主动掠夺，甚至连在床上都是如此。我没猜错吧，你需要别人进入你，抚慰你，填补你的一部分，或许是身体，也或许是心灵。只是……”

朝夏顿了顿，像是在思考，又像是在观察，接着，她继续说：“被动让你不安，你宁愿去莽撞蛮干闯祸，也不愿被他人左右——哪怕是别人的好意。知道为什么吗。因为比起信任一个人，拒绝才能给你安全感。巫女大人，”朝夏苦笑着抚上望海的手背，“你在哪里受了伤，你相信过什么，那些东西是怎么伤了你？”

“别碰我。”望海低声说，“滚吧，明天还有工作。”

“你为什么要用这种口吻对我说话？是怕我说中你的心事，巫女大人？”朝夏调笑着拉住望海想抽离的手。

“这个六道寺里我就是主人，”望海转过头，突然发狠一样咬着牙一字一顿地说，“我，是，你，的，主，人。”

朝夏听话地放开手，平静地看着望海。

“还要继续吗，像刚才一样，如果我说错了，你就叫停，如果我说对了，你就继续沉默。好吗，巫女大人？”

望海没有说话，于是朝夏接着说了下去。

“听了你的约炮故事，其实我满脑子想的都是——你不在乎自己——当然你也不在乎别人。但你不在乎自己是因为你把自己看得很轻，而你不在乎别人是因为别人不仅没用还只会带来麻烦。”

望海不说话，手也纹丝不动，她沉默地听着朝夏的话。

“一般来说这种情况病根都在童年。你小时候一定过得不开心吧。积压在你心底那些负面的东西，糟糕的回忆，是人，还是那些怪物，或者说是化成人形的怪物？他们伤害了你，剥夺了你，甚至……占有了你？所以才让你变得如此冰冷，冰冷到贪婪地去渴求别人身体的温度……嗯？巫女大人，你还沉默着呢，所以……”

朝夏的声音像耳语般缥缈而沙哑。

“他们对你做了什——”

啪，一个清脆的耳光落在朝夏脸上。

紧随其后的，是死一般的寂静。望海的呼吸有些急促，她紧皱着眉头，空洞的眼神在朝夏的前后左右游移着，像盲目的怪物寻找着目标，要绞紧朝夏的喉头。但奇妙的是，朝夏只是保持着微笑坐在那里，仿佛无所畏惧。她甚至大胆靠近望海，近到能感觉到相互的鼻息。

僵持的气氛在两人之间蔓延开来，可没有任何一个人退缩。

望海感到灼热的呼吸吹拂在脸上，一种突然涌上的说不清的情绪抑制住了她想要推开朝夏的冲动。

“你知道吗……”朝夏因为放缓而变得低沉的声音里带着一些挑衅般的诱惑，“现在在你面前的我，一丝不挂呢……”

望海闻言整个人都明显僵硬了，她好像不愿让朝夏看出什么，闭上了眼睛。

“你在想什么，巫女大人？”朝夏抚摸着巫女的脸庞，继续追问。“美妙的多巴胺会让人摆脱低落的情绪，甚至忘记过去的不幸不是吗。说到这里我有一点好奇，既然你无所顾忌，那如果对象是我呢？你愿意让我填补你吗？”

朝夏说着问句，声音中却带着一丝不容置疑。她的手指抚摸过望海的唇角，让巫女的呼吸变得更加急促。温热的气息让望海知道朝夏就在她的面前，她那双总是亮晶晶的眼睛，此刻必然正将一种魅惑投撒在自己身上。她的嘴唇近在咫尺，似乎只要一个不小心，就能夺取望海的呼吸。

望海像被定身一般，僵在原地无法动弹，如同待宰的羔羊般无助。

“巫女大人……”朝夏轻声呼唤着望海，用指腹摩擦她唇角的小痣，然后像是看穿了什么般笑了起来。

“你在期待着什么呢？”

这话如同一句破解咒，让望海瞬间恢复了理智。她咬着嘴唇身子往后一仰，拉开距离，同时精准地又是一耳光扇到朝夏脸上。

“滚。”她克制的声音里依然能听出怒气。

朝夏站起来，还不忘拿起装着茶壶和茶杯的托盘。她朝着望海鞠了一躬，恭恭敬敬地说：“遵命，我的主人。”

在“主人”这个词上她特地加了重音。

离开之前她停顿在原地，声音里有掩饰不住的笑意。

“巫女大人，所以刚才……你到底在期待着什么？”


	8. 番外1・One Night in TOKYO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跟正文故事线无关的一个插曲。  
> 感谢2345太太百忙之中抽出时间激情啃键盘成全她深爱的tamaki桑和nozomi桑的深入交流。  
> 一件走肾的事情变得走心的意外，直男tamaki桑太可爱了。比心。

肯尼斯伯克曾说过，故事是人生必须的设备。

诚然，每一个或是离奇或是温馨的故事背后，往往都有着曲折交织的人际关系和出人意料的意外发展，讲清楚这些需要耗费点精神，脑力，以及一些真情实感。讲故事是一件费神的事，但故事也正因为如此，才显得如此勾人心绪，引人入胜。

讲故事的是人，故事讲的，也是人的经历。无论是怎样平凡朴实的人，身上或许都埋藏着一个动人心弦的故事。所以这一次，就让我们的视角暂时离开某个盘踞在乡下小寺庙的不良巫女和她的小伙伴，来看看在狭长的日本群岛的另一边生活着的，某个老实男人的故事。

珠城辽，三十岁，目前任职于和平促进会东京总部下属的对外紧急对策组。他老实可靠，循规蹈矩，除了应酬时候喝点酒，心烦的时候抽几支烟，没有其他任何不良嗜好。而这从小学起就没放下过的柔道功力更是博得不少同僚的认同，所以珠城年纪轻轻就被委以紧急对策组副组长的重任。

照理这个展开来说，珠城绝对算得上东京这个群魔乱舞的都市中难得一见的好男人，在而立之年过上老婆孩子热炕头的生活怎么想都应该是剧本上写着的。只可惜找媳妇儿这事是珠城的一块心病，毕竟总不能跟未来老婆坦白说自己是在对付异世界恶魔怪灵总部工作吧，这话说出来估计不是相亲黄了，就是被人举报去精神病院。

“和平促进会？”第六个相亲对象皱着眉头挤出一个微笑，打圆场地开口：“是什么npo吗，跟无国界医生团那样？”

“是也不是......”

珠城不知道怎么解释，只得一边用手帕擦着额头的汗珠，一边把面前的麦茶一饮而尽，试图把话题引向别的地方。只不过，这次的相亲对象和前五个一样，大约是对他的支支吾吾产生了什么不好的联想，随口应付了几句就极其迅速地结束了这次的对话。

“前辈你蠢啊，就说你在政府机关工作啊！是公务员啊！”

调任到大阪的后辈月城恨铁不成钢地指点他。

“但是骗人家女孩子，不太好吧......”

珠城越不过心里的底线。

“谁说就是骗了，我们和平促进会确实是接受着政府拨款的啊！”

“但是......”

“前辈啊，你记住。”月城揽住珠城的肩膀，痛心疾首地开口：“三十，未婚，长得不错，无不良嗜好，年收四百万，存款过一千万还是公务员，你这条件放哪都是实打实的钻石王老五啊......说真的，你要是真的过不去这道坎，不如考虑我们和平促进会内部消化？也不用隐瞒工作的事了。”

“不行不行。”珠城脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓，“说回来，我觉得和平促进会这么危险的地方本来就不应该招收女雇员，没事就是冒着生命危险东奔西跑，这种脏活累活怎么能让女孩子来干！说出去咱们男人不是要被人笑话死吗？”

“你......”

月城一时语塞。

“下次我会向理事会提议，分流女性职员的工作，让女孩子们都能离开这种危险得要死的地方。”

“......你迟早会被平权人士削死的。”月城扶额。“不过在此之前，我真希望你能见一见nozomi桑，说不定她的存在能改变一下你这颗死硬的直男脑袋。”

“nozo......mi桑？”

那是珠城第一次听到望海的名字，不过在后来的故事中我们知道，这绝对不是最后一次。说起来也是有趣，珠城负责的紧急对策组主要应对外交方面的事务，比如协调其他分部解决本应在出现在日本，但是因为一些奇怪的波频变化而落入其他国家的异常生物。所以常年海外出差的他，还真的没怎么听说过那个作妖作死把关西分部搅得风起云涌的和平促进会刺头——望海风斗。

没认识望海，是他前半生的幸运，所以他前半生只需要为自己的婚姻大事烦恼。而认识了望海，是他后半生的不幸，因为他后半生除了自己的婚姻大事，还要为望海风斗这个人头疼。

而这一切的开始，还要从一次和平促进会的年终交流大会说起。

珠城记得，那是十二月临近尾声的某个周末，和平促进会的东西联合部总管按照惯例在东京的大型酒店举行最大的两个事务部——东京总会和大阪分会的年末交流活动。

大会主旨是“让在不同地域工作的同僚们跨越距离和文化的差异，共同交流一年中的工作发现，以增进同事友谊协调和平促进会的工作”。当然，这话只是嘴上说得好听罢了，是个人都知道，东京会和大阪会的人一直都相互看不顺眼。这点在文职工作上表现尤甚，东京人觉得大阪人粗鲁无礼，大阪人觉得东京人道貌岸然。说白了，所谓交流会就是走个面子上的形式，尽管这面子要走还是要走全套。

比如，东京会的人和大阪会的人要混合落座之类的。光是听珠城就觉得头痛，他记得上次大会就是以两边人明着交流感情，实则互相呛声结束。天晓得这次又会搞成什么情况？

想着，珠城小心翼翼地弹掉西装三件套上的灰尘，把名牌挂在胸口，然后祈祷分派到自己身边坐席的不是大阪会最难搞的好同期煌羽，也不要是会对自己碎碎念教育不停的光月会长。就这么祈祷着祈祷着，当知道抽签看到自己旁边的名字是【望海】这两个字的时候，珠城心里的石头终于落了地。

然而，令他始料未及的是，在得知是他坐在望海身边这一消息的时候，大阪会的几个人居然不计前嫌地跑来对他进行了慰问和同情。

“望海这次是被会长强行拉过来的，估计心情不太好，你自己小心点，这个。”大阪会的高个子小哥一脸看勇士的表情握住珠城的手，递过来一个小盒子，然后拍拍他的肩膀低声道：“你拿好，外用的。”

盒子里是跌打止疼药。

有这么恐怖吗？珠城一脸问号心里打鼓地走进偌大的会议室，按照编号用眼睛寻找自己的位置，直到看到那个坐在自己位置旁边的单薄身影。那是个留着黑色短发，身着一身规规矩矩职业西装的女人，她不是吃人的恶鬼，甚至看上去还有点清秀。见珠城走过来落座，她只是瞥了珠城一眼，便把视线放空在桌子上不再多做反应，多少有点拒人于千里之外的气势。

但看外表只是个平常的女孩子嘛。珠城心里长舒了一口气，至少比跟那群老头子坐在一起好多了。

不过，会议开始之后，珠城逐渐发现了望海这人的神奇之处。在总会长发表会议开始致辞的时候，望海在打瞌睡；在副会长进行一年的工作报告总结的时候，望海在打瞌睡；在一线优秀员工上台讲述职业心得的时候，望海在打瞌睡；在同桌人做游戏相互交流吹捧环节的时候，望海睡得直接趴在了桌子上。

大阪会的那群人，到底是怎么剥削了这可怜的女孩才让她睡眠不足到这种程度的？果然女孩子就不应该入这行。珠城看得心疼，并且在心中继续坚定了明年一定要向总部提出分流女性员工一线工作的决心。

这般想着，珠城大方地展现自己的绅士礼仪，他脱下外盖在了正睡得天昏地暗的望海的身上，还贴心地为她清开碍事的会议文稿和扰人的同事。

只是一个小时后，珠城非但没因为这绅士的行为收获一个脸红心跳的感谢，反而在休息间得到了望海的一个白眼。

“这是你的衣服？”

望海冷冷地用手指挑着西装外套扔过来，顺便抛来一句：“自己的东西自己收好，别随便乱放。”

“喔......哦......”

珠城有点措手不及地接住了外套，不知道该不该当着望海的面擦掉上面她熟睡时候留下的口水印记，这样做似乎有点不礼貌。想着，珠城面对着自动贩卖机转移话题道：“要喝点什么？”

“不用了。”望海扫了他一眼，一副还没睡醒的样子似乎对他完全不感兴趣，“有烟吗？”伸了个懒腰之后，望海加了一句。

“诶？你还抽烟？”

珠城有点惊讶。

“怎么？不行吗？”

“那个，抽烟对身体不好，特别是女孩子。”

“哈？”

“你不知道吗，如果以后要小孩的话，准妈妈有吸烟史会增加畸形概率的。”

望海一脸你是在逗我吗的表情盯着珠城，直到珠城察觉到气氛不太对，主动把烟和火机给望海奉上。

“1毫克的MEVIUS。”吸着烟的望海开始叨逼叨，“抽这么淡啊你。”

“重一点的对嗓子不好，而且烟瘾也没那么大。”

“自欺欺人罢了。”望海把烟灰弹在烟灰缸的水面上，撇撇嘴，“有烟瘾就是有烟瘾，跟大小没关系。”

“嘛......”珠城挠了挠头，还是没放弃，“男人嘛，有烟瘾也是正常，不过女孩子就不一样了，烟瘾还是早点戒了好，你想想，有哪个男人愿意看自己媳妇抽烟比自己还凶，是不是，对了，还有咖啡因也是一样......”

“有一百元吗？”

珠城抬头才意识到，望海完全没在听他语重心长的教诲，而是正叼着烟蹲在自动贩卖机的面前盯着什么。

“一百？有倒是有......”

“拿来。”

“喔。”

珠城乖乖地把钱包里的硬币递给望海，然后看着她把硬币塞进自动贩卖机，按下按钮，一罐美式浓缩掉了下来。望海打开易拉罐把里面的咖啡一饮而尽，摄取到足够多的咖啡因之后，她的眼皮向上提高了大约一毫米。

“下次还你。”

说完，望海自顾自地离开了休息室。

如果故事剧情到这里就结束，那在珠城心中望海大约只是个有点奇怪且叛逆的女人，对这种人，换作平时珠城绝对是敬而远之，并在心中暗暗哀叹她以后一定难嫁人。

可故事就是故事，如果没有一些意外和巧合，那一切都将变成平淡到无趣日常的循环往复，并在这种循环中逐渐被每一个人淡忘掉。无论是珠城还是望海，两个人都将忘掉这个只在自己生命中占据了一天时间的陌生人，然后继续向前走，过自己的日子。

所以，我们的故事中还是需要一点巧合，一点意外，以及一点点突如其来的心动。

意外发生在会议缓慢地推进到日落后的某个时间点，被夜幕笼罩的东京正在黑暗中苏醒，钢筋水泥塑成筋骨，而道路则化为血脉，无数行车的灯光和店铺的光晕如一个又一个生机勃动的细胞，为这座硕大的城市巨兽搬运着赖以生存的养料，空气。而正是在这片看似平和的日常之下，一个肉眼看不到的阴暗正在潜行。

小心点，这些阴暗也许是在故事开始之前，就已经潜入到了我们主角的身边。

另一头，在那个全然不知自己已经被盯上的酒店，一切还在井然有序地进行着。经历了五个小时冗长会议的折磨，连金牌好员工珠城都开始上下眼皮打架，而他身边的望海更不用说，刚才那罐黑咖啡并没有唤回她的灵魂，所以从会议下半程刚开始，她就已经以一个豪放的姿势扑倒在桌子上昏睡了过去。

一切都是如此平常，无趣却也井然有序，让人觉得这无非是三百六十五日中最普通不过的一天。再过一个小时，只要一个小时，等总会长的倾诉欲枯竭，在场的所有囚徒都会被大赦天下的号令解放回家。然后三三两两勾肩搭背地跑去夜店喝酒，插科打诨，甚至是去风俗店逛一圈，毕竟他们从一开始就是为了这个才千里迢迢上京的。

可也就是在这个节骨眼上，一声不合时宜的警报炸裂在了每一个昏昏欲睡的和平促进会职员的耳中。同时，大厅内的灯光黯淡下来，红色的警报不停闪烁着。

“有东西闯进来了，就在楼上！”

不知道是谁在大喊着，随之而来的是人工智能中控系统通过广播传递出的疏散信息。

“是变形怪，而且是恶性的那种！”

满脸是血的男人冲进大厅的第一句就如一声惊雷在会场炸裂，所有听到这话的人都陷入了慌乱，顿时，整个大厅被尖叫和呼喊声灌满。珠城不怪他们的失态，毕竟参加这次会议的大多是后勤文职人员，几乎没有一线的作战经验，何况现在面对的还是恶性的变形怪。

珠城在脑子里快速整理了下信息资料，变形怪，可以变形成接触过人的模样，在变形过程中能接触到正体的记忆，所以他们的伪装在一定程度上说得上是无懈可击。而变形怪通常也分为常性和恶性两种，常性变形怪变成人形只是为了恶作剧和取乐，总的来说危害性较小，只需要驱逐就好。

但棘手的是恶性变形怪，这种变形怪是一种突然变种，就如同良性肿瘤对应的恶性肿瘤一般，他们无恶不作，以人类的恐惧为食，并因此而强大。很多时候，他们甚至会杀害人类取乐。实际上，历史上许多著名的连环杀手都被调查出来是变形怪的伪装。

这次的变形怪不仅是恶性的，而且大概率已经潜入进来了，在场这么多的非战斗人员的恐慌不仅会增强变形怪的能力，而且再耽误下去的话不知道多少人都会变成它的盘中餐。想到这点，珠城觉得不寒而栗，他迅速爬上桌子，大喊着让所有人冷静下来。

“既然是AI的报警，那说明总部已经知道这里的情况了。”珠城镇定地说着，“我们现在要做的是尽早疏散一般民众，然后做好跟紧急对策组交接的准备。煌羽！月城！还有......晓！”珠城的手指向分别落座于三张桌子上的人，不容置疑地下令：“你们是一线的吧，那就由你们组织成三个小队，一队负责保护会长等人的撤离，剩下两队从上往下去组织疏散，先保护好普通人。至于那边的小杏子，你带人跟我去探查刚才变形怪来的方向，如果它还留在上面的话，开启酒店的紧急安保控件把它封锁在十七层。”

众人只愣了一下，便顺从地按照珠城的命令开始行动。一切都在掌控之中，想着，珠城开启卫星电话试图连线总指挥部：“喂？这里是珠城，目标位置东京国际大厦酒店十六层会议大厅，已经组织了疏散撤离，目前需要带人封锁变形怪出现的十七——诶诶诶，等等，你要去哪？！”

只不过是一转眼的工夫，珠城视角的余光捕捉到刚才还在熟睡的望海已经不知什么时候一跃而起，朝着人流反方向的楼梯狂奔了过去。

“笨蛋！那边是发现变形怪的方向！撤离是这边啊！！！”

珠城吼叫着奔了过去，果然，这种时候女人不被人保护是不行的！想着，珠城一边三句两句嘱咐鳳月杏代替自己去关闭十六到十七层的通路，一边挤开了慌乱的人群，跟着望海冲向外侧连接的走廊。

“呼呼呼......撤离，呼，是在下面，你，呼，走错方向了......”

被狂奔剥夺了体力和呼吸的珠城上气不接下气地说着，而在他的面前，望海正用外套裹住手，赤手空拳地打破了走廊装饰柜的玻璃。

“你，你要干什么？”

“还能干什么，拿武器。”

望海头都没回，直接从展示柜里的玻璃碎渣中掏出了一柄剑，顺便捞出来一根棒球棍扔给了珠城。

“为什么要来这里拿武器？！”

“还不是因为东京会长搞的安检，武器都被收走保管了，他就没想过会发生这种事吗？”

望海低沉的声音中带着对尸位素餐的上级的愤怒。

“比起会场突然出现变形怪，还是东西两会的人互殴可能性来的大一点吧......”珠城掂量着棒球棍吐槽，“为什么给我棒球棍？？？这玩意一点神力加持都没有吧？”

“你看看签名。”望海扛着剑头也不回地往走廊深处走去，“有王貞治的签名，就当有加持吧。”

“哈？这要是弄坏了我年薪都不够赔的吧，不是，你给我回来！你还真想去对付变形怪啊！一个女孩子家家的成天想什么呢！快跟我去撤——”

珠城的话还未说完，走廊尽头的门后发出一声爆裂的巨响，在他还愣神的工夫，望海已经冲过推开了门。映入两人眼中的是楼梯上三五个被撕裂的男人的胴体，从保安服的碎片隐约可以判断出身份，而喷射到天花板上的血浆正一点一点滴落下来，这景象令自喻为身经百战的珠城都开始脚底发软瑟瑟发抖。

而望海，望海也在发抖，她握着剑柄的手正因用力而颤抖着，像是在努力压抑什么情感似的，望海加快脚步朝着过道深处走去。

“太危险了！必须等特别支援队的人过来！”

珠城扑过去一把拉住望海的手，准备拽着她回去电梯那边，但是望海纹丝不动，珠城觉得一种异样的感觉正从望海的身上传来。他希望这只是错觉。

“放手。”

望海从牙缝里挤出这两个字。

“跟我回去。”

珠城不肯退让。他直视着望海，决定拯救这个昏了头的小姑娘。只不过，大约0.2秒之后他就开始后悔这个决定了，因为望海的拳头直接招呼在了他的脸上。

珠城来不及保持平衡，被望海的一记闷拳直击面门，整个人都翻倒在了楼梯过道，接连滚落起码四级台阶。珠城捂着脸，感觉嘴里血腥味蔓延，然后抬眼看去，只用眼角的缝隙捕捉到了望海离去时的眼神，冰冷而疯狂，似乎一些非人的东西正试图冲破她的躯体破壳而出。

从楼上的走廊里传来的吼叫声昭示着变形怪的位置，同时也昭示着情况的危机。身体的疼痛和内心的恐惧折磨着珠城的精神，“别过去救她”，心底的声音正在珠城的耳边碎碎念着，“让这不明事理的女人去送死算了，不值得为她搭上性命，赶紧趁现在去关闭十七层的链接通路，保护好剩下的人”。

是吗？是这样吗？

珠城深吸了一口气，控制住颤抖的四肢艰难起身，脑海里闪过披着自己外套在身边睡得正香甜的望海，她有点瘦弱，自己一件外套就把她裹得严严实实。想到这，他朝地上吐了一口带血的唾沫，然后猛地一扯领带。

扯淡！看着女人在自己面前送死，是男人做的事吗？！是爷们儿做的事吗！

珠城一巴掌扇飞了脑子里的声音，握紧有王貞治绝版签名加持的棒球棍，他踩着望海的脚印朝着楼上跑去。鞋底上沾满了死去保安的血浆和肉碎，湿滑到让人几乎难以站稳，而沉重的空气压迫着他的肺，令他觉得头昏脑胀得想吐。

楼上的吼叫声更大了，似乎带着愤怒和不安。珠城不敢再迟疑，他三步跨作两步奔上楼梯，用尽全身力气推开了沉重的大门。而就在这一刻，一声凄惨的叫声撕裂夜空，随后将一切推入了寂静。

珠城看着出现在眼前的一切，呼吸在加速，空气中弥漫着刺鼻的血腥味，浓重到令人作呕。终于，珠城的目光聚焦在了不远前的那个身影上，那个正因为喘息而颤抖着的身影，一点一点，由模糊变得清晰。

望海手中握着染血的长剑，血滴溅在她的白衬衫上，脸上，嘴唇上，猩红得刺目。而在她的面前，一具正在逐渐褪去人形的尸体在地上绽裂。

珠城愣了一会，一小会，而后他便快步冲过去，把剑从望海颤抖的手上夺下来扔在地上。“没事的。”他对已经陷入呆滞的望海说，“没事的，我在这。”

就算相信变形怪是被突然失控的中央空调烧爆，珠城也不相信它是被眼前这个瘦小的，颤抖着的，目光失神的女人打爆的。至少，他不愿相信。

照理说，故事到这里应该结束了，围绕着珠城辽这个男人所发生的，一点巧合，一点意外所构成的一个匪夷所思的物语。关于扰人的会议，关于突如其来的变形怪，以及关于那个看上去神秘莫测的女人的一些回忆。

但是，如果一个故事中只有巧合和意外，那终归还是不完整的，甚至可以说是无趣的。一个庸俗的故事中有着无数的巧合意外，但一个有趣且勾人的故事中总是还带了一点别的调味剂，就如同料理中的盐，甜点中的糖，没了这点调味，故事就索然无味了。

是的没错，我们的故事还需要一点灵魂，那就是在除去了辛辣和浓厚之外的另一种味道，一种来自所有人最原始本能的，一点源自爱的心动，一点点关于珠城辽为何会心动的讲述。

那个变形怪的衣服很眼熟，珠城只花了不多的时间就认出了，那正是最开始给他跌打药水的人。他从一开始就潜入了会议，而变形怪的警告来得迟了一点，直到他发狂杀人，才发出了预警通告。

珠城在心里怒骂着技术开发部研发的预警型AI的智障，然后盘算着一定要在下次预算大会上狠狠地告他们一状。正想着，姗姗来迟的特别支援队将珠城和望海两人带离了现场。

“劳烦两位在这休息一段时间，我们先去处理下酒店管理那边的事。”

“说是休息，不就是隔离吗？”

这话让珠城皱了皱眉，虽然为了防止变形怪的伪装，所有接触过变形怪的人都要进行隔离等待检测。但如今经历了这么多之后，还要在这被关几个小时可真不是什么开心事。

“抱歉了长官，命令就是命令嘛，我帮你安排个好点的房间。”

特别支援队队长带着谄媚的微笑，将珠城和望海安置在了酒店高层房间，虽然床铺浴室外卖电话应有尽有，但房间门上紧锁的三道锁和两个在门口监视的士兵，还是让人扫兴到极点。珠城接了两个总部来的电话，得知之前临时指挥组成的三支小队都完美完成了任务，因为对外宣称是酒店的天然气系统发生故障，所以人群疏散速度还是足够快的，这也就阻止了那个变形怪通过恐惧和恐慌获得更多的力量。

“死了六个人。”负责人在那边小声说，“三个保安，两个平民，还有一个是变形怪的仿体。”

“大阪分会那边的人吗？”

珠城脑海里闪过那个高个子的小哥，看上去是如此纯良无害。

“是的，三天前死的，也就是说变形怪起码潜入有三天了。”

“目的呢？”

“不清楚，推测是突发病变个体的个人行动，毕竟变形怪对接联合会那边没有从十号位面那边听到任何负责声明......”

“这样啊......”珠城手肘抵住膝盖，用手扶着额头陷入了沉思。

“不管怎么说，这次干得不错，在总会长面前干掉变形怪可是大功一件啊，而且tamaki，只在这里说，反正我觉得下一任总会执行部长人选非你莫属了哈哈哈哈。”

“不是，干掉变形怪的不是我......”

珠城想起望海手上的长剑和满身的血迹，尽管不愿相信，但他觉得在这必须解释一下。

“不，杀掉变形怪的是你，积分也是你的。”负责人的话变得生硬了起来，他不容置疑地一字一句的开口说道：“是你杀掉变形怪的，当时你身边没有别人，记住了吗？”

“可是我——”

“没有可是，今晚好好休息明天回来上班，就这样。”

不等珠城辩解，那边的电话就直挺挺地挂断了。珠城有些沮丧地把电话塞进西装外套的口袋中，负责人的话令人生疑，他明显是不想让人知道望海的存在，甚至要将变形怪的功劳全部堆在珠城的身上。这是一种没明说的交换协议，为了让珠城闭嘴。想到这里，珠城把视线移向了坐在床边的望海身上。那女孩似乎是被吓到失神一般，只是呆呆地坐在那，没有任何动静。

为什么总部的人不愿意承认她当时也在场？他们到底想隐瞒什么？珠城走过去呼唤望海的名字，但是没有反应，沮丧的他坐在望海的身边。两人就这样肩并肩坐着，他有些搞不清楚今天到底发生了什么，更搞不清楚的是，望海身上到底发生了什么。看着坐在一旁沉默着的望海，她脸上的血迹都还未干。珠城忽然有点心疼她，发生了这么多事，自己一个大男人都要撑不住了，换做一个小姑娘怕是要留下心理创伤了。

想到这，珠城去打了盆热水，把酒店的毛巾浸湿，然后拉起呆滞的望海的手，将温热的毛巾塞在她的手上，然后默默地为她擦拭手上粘稠的血迹。

女孩子的手，细长，苍白，柔弱而冰冷，珠城有点怨恨自己，怨恨自己当时没有站出来保护好她，才让她遇上了这些事。他脑子里闪过楼梯间时望海给自己的那一拳，虽然脸上疼，但是心里更疼。

“你放心，没事的，没多大的事，等他们取证完了就会带我们出去，你回去之后早点转职吧。别干了，我们这行太危险，你今天看到了吧，不是你们这样的小姑娘应该做的......”珠城喃喃说着，希望能安慰到望海，“如果需要转职推荐，尽管跟我说，我可以帮你——唔！”

珠城的话没说完，因为望海突然伸手拉住了他的领带，他被迫与望海对视。

那是一双冰冷而压抑的眼睛，望海的眼中带着一种痛苦，一种说不清楚的痛苦。尽管珠城不太明白，但是他也隐隐意识到，这种痛苦似乎并非来源于自己刚才所说的话，甚至都不是刚才血腥的一幕所带来的，而是一种更久远的，更危险的存在。

“怎么了？”

“你不怕我？”

“为什么要怕？”

珠城完全没有搞清楚状况，他看着望海，觉得她似乎是被某些东西吓到了，这种应激的反应虽然让人害怕，但珠城明白自己不应该表现出来。得让她好好休息，想着，他试图从望海的手中抽走自己的领带。

可令人无从预料的是，望海手上力气之大，让珠城费尽心思也无法移动她手指丝毫。不仅如此，在珠城试图反抗的时候，望海已经扯着他的领带将他推倒在床上，然后跨坐在了他的身上。

“怎么了？”

这次轮到珠城试图发问，可这问题像是被什么看不见的东西吞噬了似的，没有得到任何回答。唯一回应他的，只有望海冰冷的手指撕开他的衬衣，又急切地解开他腰带的动作。

“慢着！你干什么！”

珠城惊呼着，抓住望海的手腕想反抗，但回应他的只有一记熟悉的拳头，珠城一瞬间觉得脑子有点发懵。

而给了珠城一拳的望海，则咬着嘴唇，如一个失了神的人偶似的压着珠城，越过撕碎的衬衫附身去吻他的胸膛，舔舐他的小腹，又抓住他的性器。跟珠城那坚实有力的身体相比，望海的身躯显得如此瘦弱，犹如一只营养不良的猫一般，骑在珠城的身上，望海正用自己的嘴唇去触碰他那因为多年的柔道训练而隆起的胸腹和手臂，这让她看上去像一只正在玩火的小动物。

珠城想摆脱望海，又怕伤到她，女人的吻刺激着他的生理本能，他能感觉到一种可耻的冲动正在翻涌。就像命根子被人抓住的感觉并不好，但更不好的是它还自顾自地硬了起来。

“等一下！呼呼，我，我没戴套。”

珠城羞耻地高呼，但是他必须说出来，因为作为男人，让女人怀孕是一件需要负责的事情，即便是在被欲望支配的床上，珠城也在用最后一点理智做着抵抗。

“那又怎么了。”望海的声音中没有感情，“你又不会怀孕。”

这回答让珠城呆住了，他只能眼睁睁地看着望海坐在自己身上褪掉裙子，丝袜和内裤，用手指攥着他坚硬的性器对准自己的下身，对准自己的入口，然后坐下去。她的眼睛中没有情欲，只剩下一种痛苦的狂乱。就如同她下体并没有准备好湿粘的润滑，有的只是干涩的疼痛。

但是望海不在乎，她似乎正在渴求着这种疼痛将她占有，于是她坐下去，让珠城的下体深深地进入她，掠夺她，占有她。似乎只有这样，她才能逃离某些东西。

珠城被这突如其来的肉体接触所唤起的欲望剥夺了理智，他不敢反抗，更不能反抗。纵使望海的身体在最初是如此干涩，但她依旧是在渴求着他。于是珠城任由望海骑在他的身上，一下一下，摆动腰肢，让他的性器在体内横冲直撞，直到带起一些温度，一些湿润。或许是体液，也或许是血。

珠城喘息着，他刺入望海体内的器官因为这种刺激而变得滚烫，涨大，没有任何保护措施的隔绝，有的只是肉体与肉体在最私密处的碰撞。纵使这种碰撞可以粉碎掉两人，但欲望却引领着他们更加深入。望海扯着他的领带，翻身让他到上面，而自己则用双腿紧紧勾住他的腰，这姿势让珠城进入得更深，深到几乎可以刺伤望海的身体。这疼痛让望海痛苦地咬紧嘴唇呻吟，但她的身体却仿佛因为贪恋这个男人的体温而不愿让他离去似的，紧紧地缠住了他。

“没事吧，疼吗？”

珠城第一次觉得眼前的女人是这般可怕却又可怜，她似乎是在渴求着自己，但这种渴求却并不是源于感情。这种感觉如一把小刀似的一点点划着珠城的心，他明白自己的一部分正在伤害着望海，于是他小心地发问。

但回应他的依旧是望海那冰冷的眼神，即使沾染上了情欲的色彩，但里面那彻人心骨的冷意却只变得更加浓重。

“上我。”

望海说，尽管这话听起来更像命令。一个珠城无法违抗的命令，他无法拒绝，更无法停下，于是索性放弃理性的束缚，猛然挺腰，让性器撕裂到望海身体的深处。继而是抽动，每一下都撞击着望海的甬道，每一下都被那紧张而炙热的甬道所包裹。珠城不断地抽插着，将欲望带起来掩盖疼痛与疯狂，喘息与呻吟将这个怪异的夜晚点缀着更加失控。

珠城忽然想起，在楼梯间等时候，他似乎真的有一瞬间，在望海眼中看到了狂乱，一种令人胆寒的狂乱，同时，那狂乱中也带着一丝令人心疼的脆弱。那或许并非是错觉。他想着，感觉后腰正在收紧，快感剥夺了他继续思考的能力，于是他只能委身于欲望，在欲望的支配下不断在身下女人的下体进出。

而后，望海环抱着他的脖子，紧紧贴近他的身体，扯着他的领带让他靠近。又像是觉得这还不够，望海再次翻身压住他，整个人骑在他的身上。汗水浸湿了衬衫，望海索性扯开它，露出自己的身体，被月色照得近乎透明的身体。

这很诡异，但是很美，想着，珠城扶住她的腰，让她更疯狂得摆动身体，掠夺着自己的热量。望海呻吟着，她的下身正在收紧，珠城感觉得到，她即将高潮。珠城看着她的眼睛，他们对视了一秒，一些温热的液体从她的眼中涌出，望海那被沾染得湿润的眼睛，似乎变回了拥有一丝人性的正常。于是，望海俯身面对他迎来了高潮，她停顿了一下，面容变得痛苦而扭曲，而后呻吟着吻上了珠城。

那个吻带着血腥味，或许是自己被她打破的嘴角还在流血，也或许是望海太过激动咬破了他的舌头。因为他怎么都不愿意逼自己接受，这血可能是刚才那个变形怪的血。想着这些乱七八糟的事，珠城感觉铺天盖地的快感袭来，他无从再去考虑其他的东西，只能任由自己的性器将白色粘稠的体液射入望海的体内。

望海趴在他身上休息了一会，然后起身，捋了下被汗水沾湿的头发。在望海站起身的时候他的性器从望海的身体内滑出，乳白色的液体顺着望海的大腿根流下，带着一些刺眼的血丝。

但望海似乎并没有在意这些，她利索地穿上内裤和裙子，扣好衬衣的扣子，敲开紧锁的房门后，望海毫不留情地打晕两个看守，然后头也不回地离去。

做这些的时候，她仿佛当珠城压根就不存在。

记得珠城第一次听到望海这人的时候，别人对她的评价不是可怕就是恐怖，而见到真人之后，望海在珠城心中不过是个有点别扭的小女生。尽管这个评价没坚持太久，因为看到望海独自一人前去对付变形怪，还顺带给了自己一拳的时候，珠城觉得那些人说的话或许有几分可信之处。而在一切尘埃落定，望海却突然将他按倒在床上推倒的时候，你猜望海在珠城心中的形象有什么变化吗？

是会变成一个放荡的女人，一个饥渴的女人，一个没有底线的女人，还是......其实都不是。

在望海看着珠城的眼睛然后吻上他的那个瞬间，珠城忽然觉得心很痛，他心底涌现了一些从不曾对别人说起过的想法，他觉得望海或许就是那样一个强大又脆弱的女人，一个从不会将自己的脆弱展现于人的女人。而去保护这样的女人，不就是珠城这样的男人应该做的吗？

这一次，珠城依旧遵循了内心深处最诚实的想法。

去保护她，让她做一个可以尽情在自己面前哭泣的女人吧。

于是三个月后，珠城特意申请了去大阪分部出差的机会，他花了很久打听望海的住处，又花了很久做心理准备，最终，他按响了六道寺的门铃。

“怎么？”

穿着浴衣的望海依旧懒洋洋的，一头颜色傲人的黄毛随风飘扬。果然，打听到的小道消息并没有骗人，望海这个强大的巫女确实是个彻头彻尾的爱约炮的不良。珠城想起跟好同期煌羽说起自己恋爱烦恼的时候，对方一个飞天白眼翻过来问他：“你说你跟卫生棉条有什么区别？不都是进了同一个地方，然后跟棉条一样用完就丢了？”想到这，珠城心底泛起一点难言的苦涩，但很快，这苦涩就被他强大的意志所掩埋。

所谓男人，不就是所爱之人无论变成什么样子都会坦然接受的吗？

男はつらいよ！想着，珠城换上一副热情洋溢的笑容跟望海打招呼，但收获的依旧是望海脸上一成不变的冰冷，她半眯着眼，仿佛那夜的激情不过是一个可有可无的小插曲。

不过珠城已经多少习惯了她的做派。

“上次你借的一百元，什么时候还我？”

珠城努力在脸上堆出一个人畜无害的微笑，想将最真实的想法埋在心底，但这依旧没有逃脱望海那看似冷漠却又锐利异常的眼睛。望海看了他三秒，然后扯上了他的领带。

这是两个人第二次见面，而五分钟后，两个人在六道寺的榻榻米上，做了相遇以来的第二次爱。

这一次，珠城已经想好孩子们未来的名字了。

尽管大概率一辈子都用不上。

故事讲到这里，也差不多该接近尾声了，一个关于十年不得一遇的好男人珠城辽和一个莫名其妙闯入他生活中的暴躁巫女的，带了一点巧合，一点意外，以及一点心动的故事。而在未来的几年中，两人或许依旧会以为一些离奇的事件和诡异的巧合而纠缠不休，但到最后，究竟会是一个悲剧，还是一个喜剧，就只能等待时间的说明了。

说到这里，不如介绍一下珠城在探病望海之后发生的事吧。

在跟关西分会的负责人交接后，珠城坐最早班的新干线回到了东京。错开了下班的高峰期，珠城特意去看了之前中介介绍过的房子，他心仪已久的那个独栋别墅。位置不错，坐北朝南，采光和结构都很棒。

心里盘算着未来的首付和房贷的事，珠城叼着烟又在周围晃悠了一圈，结果这一晃不要紧，他在那栋房子不远的地方，看到了另一栋新建的出售别墅。外墙是令人舒心的奶黄色，有两个车库，院子很大方便孩子玩耍，也适合养点花花草草。

不过最让他开心的，还是那房子的主卧构造，傍晚的落日余晖透过明亮的落地窗户照进室内，将整个房间染成一片温柔的橘色，让人安心而温暖。他想着未来的日子，或许有一天，可以跟爱的人一起住进来，然后在某一个下午，就这样靠着床上，看着窗外的日落美景，平静地，安详地，如在这世界上存在过的无数人一般，普通地活下去。

想到这，他动手查了下房价，上面的数字让他愣了几秒。一阵苦笑之后，他还是咬紧牙将嘴上的烟蒂扔在地上，用鞋底碾灭，然后拨通了中介的电话。

“喂，是我，珠城，想让你帮我查一栋房子，嗯，比上次的贵，不过多贷十年就是了，嗯，行的，你先帮我算算吧，贷款三十年的话，一年要还多少。”


	9. 番外1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one night in tokyo之后，在望海和翔身上发生的小故事，2345太太的倾情力作，鼓掌，撒花！

彩凪翔最近爱上了看星座分析，6月2日出生，星座是双子座。据说双子座的人每年水逆最厉害的日子是6月，持续两个星期。在这段时间里，双子座的人不仅工作压力会增大，而且手头的钱也是莫名其妙越用越少......想到最开始认识不良巫女望海的时候就是在六月，彩凪不仅觉得这个说法确实有那么一点可信之处。

再往下看，据说双子座今年的运势会集中在年末，彩凪想了想即将陪望海前往东京参加年度交流大会事，心里的石头落了地，头上的毛也是少秃了一点。

都年末了，这个不良巫女总不能继续作上天吧？只要熬过这一个月，拿到年终奖，彩凪就可以轻轻松松休个年假然后跑去冲绳或是夏威夷放松身心了。

想着，彩凪还是哼着小曲跟望海跑去了东京。作为名为后勤负责人，写作望海擦屁股老妈子的彩凪，趁着望海参加年会的这空档，乐颠颠地跑去东京的宝塚剧场看了个剧，然后又拿着上头发的看管望海特别补助金，跑去六本木的高档餐厅吃了个和牛套餐。彩凪是过得好不快活，直到听说东京国际大酒店的那场骚乱。

“哈？Daimon？她又去搞事情了？”拿着电话的彩凪感觉和牛正在胃里翻腾，而头上的头发也是岌岌可危地准备掉落，“她现在人在哪儿？”

在东京事务部联络人那里得到望海敲晕看守，然后独自一人离开酒店的消息之后，彩凪扔下正吃到一半的套餐，头也不回地就往酒店那边冲。不过当然，因为情报通讯的延迟，彩凪在酒店附近扑了个空。打望海的电话也没人接，彩凪急得借了东京总部熟人的车，开始了在东京的地毯式搜索。

望海喜欢逛的六丁目人妖酒吧，没人。

望海感兴趣过的宝塚歌剧周边店，没人。

望海曾说过想去的港区温泉旅馆，没人。

彩凪甚至连望海提过一嘴的代代木公园都翻了个底朝天，但仍没能找到那个不良巫女的踪迹。在代代木公园的停车场彩凪叼着烟，气得差点立马打电话回大阪分部找老头子辞职。反正事情都到这份上了，把望海搞丢了的自己到时候就算不被降职也要被扣掉年终奖，那还不如早点撂挑子不干算了。

抱着这样自暴自弃的想法，彩凪把烟屁扔在地上，垂头丧气地爬回驾驶座把车开回了落脚的酒店。坐电梯缓缓爬升到十二层，彩凪想到是下一份工作绝对不要再做保姆，这辈子都不要，她和熊孩子八字不合，八辈子都不合。

一边思索着这些乱七八糟的事情，一边用门卡划开密码锁，推动房门。但是令彩凪没想到的是，开门有惊喜。

一股淡淡却熟悉的香烟味扑面而来。彩凪的视线聚焦在似乎赤身裸体只穿一件白衬衣，此刻正坐在床上盯着墙壁发呆的瘦弱身影上。

啪，彩凪打开过道灯，深吸一口气，在心里默念三遍你要冷静。然后开口。

“你他妈给老娘滚哪里去了——！！！！！！”

“冷静点小翔，你声音太大了。”

望海摸着刘海转过头来看她，脸上满是对她“失态”的嫌弃。

“开什么玩笑啊！”彩凪冲过来想扯住她衣领把她提起来，但是衬衣上的血迹却让她松开手退后了一步，“这，这是什么？怎么这么多血？你没事吧？”

“变形怪的血，不是我的。”

望海轻描淡写地说着，然后把烟头摁灭扔进了垃圾桶。

“你真的没事？衣服不都破了？”彩凪的目光落在了她被撕扯开裂口还掉了扣子的衣领上，“别跟我说是刚才我扯的。”

“这个？”望海低头摸着衣领，似乎是思索了一会，恍然大悟地开口：“喔，大概是刚才上床的时候我自己扯的。”

“......”

彩凪深吸了一口气，告诉自己，你得明白杀人是犯法的。然后开口。

“你他妈再说一遍！！！！！！上什么床！！！！跟谁上的！！！”

“小翔你真的很吵啊......”

望海皱着眉头堵住耳朵，躲开了彩凪准备继续抓她衣领的手，然后点起第二根烟。

“东京总部的一个男的，名字不太记得了，好像叫珠什么。”

“珠田？”

“不是。”

“珠桥？”

“不对。”

“珠......木？不是，珠城？我是说城堡的那个城？”

“啊，好像是这个。”

“啊......” 彩凪痛苦地用手捂住脸，低声喃喃，“你居然跟东京总部公认的好人珠城搞在一起了啊......真不知道该说你是聪明还是蠢。”

“只是上个床而已，我又没杀他。”

望海脸上的表情于说是烦闷，倒不如说是不解。

“等等。”彩凪像是想到了什么，突然抬起头认真发问：“珠城这种好男人怎么会突然跟你约炮？你是不是使用暴力手段强迫人家了？”

“......他又不会怀孕。”

望海叼着烟把头转向另一边，没有正面回答问题，不过对望海脾性拿捏得一清二楚的彩凪不要更明白，她很想狠狠骂望海一顿，但在此之前另一个问题突然闯入了她的脑海中。

只见彩凪三步跨作两步地扑向望海扔在角落里的脏衣服，从望海的外套里翻出她的钱包，熟练地数了数上周自己亲手塞在里面的套套数。在确认过数量一个不少之后，彩凪绝望地把头埋进了双手之中。

“小......翔？”

察觉到气氛有些不对的望海乖巧地呼唤彩凪的名字，但得到的只是彩凪一个心如死灰的回答：“珠城不会怀孕，那你呢？”

“无所谓吧......”

“Dai...mon...桑......”说这话时，彩凪可怖到让望海一瞬间将她误认为地狱领主，“就算不在意自己，也请不要给周围人添麻烦了，如果怀孕了，你会好好带小孩子吗？”

“......小翔。”望海诚恳地开口：“你喜欢小孩的吧。”

在这个瞬间，彩凪似乎连通了可以预知未来的半神的意识，看到了一种未来的可能性。在那个未来中，自己怀里抱着一个如不良巫女幼年体的娃，追着前面那个暴走中的不良巫女成年体，而自己的身后，还有一个不断喊着“把我老婆孩子还回来”的珠城。

这场景真的太美，美到彩凪甚至忘了自己是身处人间，而非地狱位面。

“你在这给我等着！哪也别去！”

清醒过来的彩凪大吼着把还在情况之外的巫女摁在床上，然后拿着钱包就要往外奔去。

“小翔你要去哪？”

“去给你买紧急避孕药啊——”

“但是你......”望海歪了下头，“拿的是我的钱包。”

“废话！紧急避孕药超级贵的！既然知道就给我用套啊！套便宜多了而且还可以找老头子报销啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

在望海问出“为什么和平促进会会报销套套钱”这个问题之前，翔君的身影已经消失在了走廊之中。

“小翔，好积极啊。”

说着，望海打了个哈欠，翻身在彩凪的床上睡了过去。

而在那天之后，彩凪毫不犹豫地把那本星座指南扔进了六道寺的火炉里付之一炬，因为她算是看明白了，如果真的有水逆，那必定是不可解的。

因为望海的存在就是她此生最大的水逆，而这水逆的持续时间，大概率是一辈子吧。


	10. 第八章

“Hey，siri，”望海对着手机说，“电影。”

比siri回答更快的是朝夏的声音，“又无聊了？看不见画面，只能听声音，那些老掉牙的电影有什么好看的。”她抢过手机关闭了siri热情的应答，打量了望海两眼，像个老妈子一样开始念叨，“巫女大人，你不能因为不想跑厕所就不喝水，嘴唇都干起皮了。屋子保持开窗透透气，不觉得闷吗。所以说，没事不要老待在房间里，出去晒晒太阳说不定能促进康复呢。”

“手机还给我。”望海没理会她的念叨。

“不给，你又看那些老古董电影，你无聊也就算了，还要拉上我一起无聊。”朝夏抱怨着。

“我叫你过来一起看了吗？”望海的声音带着不满。

“但是我看得见啊，走过路过都是你的黑白电影。我觉得整个世界都失去了颜色，瞎子会传染吗——这句话没有嘲讽你的意思。”朝夏本来想逗逗望海，但是看到巫女脸上一闪而过的烦闷神色，她改变了想法。

这家伙失明快两周了，也看不到好转的迹象，不知道会不会一直这么下去。彩凪按捺不住，已经跑去会里找人抱怨，要求从东京总部调几个能干的人过来为望海解除诅咒。巫女居然还能控制住焦虑和恐慌，跟没事人一样平静地坐在房间里一部接一部听电影。只不过刚才被朝夏拿走手机的时候，她才终于有了些苦恼的样子。

朝夏手脚麻利地把房间收拾了一遍，确认并无遗漏之后拍拍手说：“这样，巫女大人，我来给你讲故事吧，肯定比看不见画面听电影好多了。毕竟讲故事是人类传承千年的老手艺，说故事的人带张嘴，听故事的人带个耳朵就够用了。正好我也很久没给人讲过故事了。故事也像柜子里的被褥一样，没事翻出来晒晒才不会霉烂在脑子里面。”

“讲吧。”望海意外干脆，也没有跟她唱反调。她百无聊赖地一挥手，仿佛在示意朝夏搞快点。

朝夏大大咧咧一屁股坐在榻榻米上，拿起桌上的矿泉水瓶子灌了两口润润喉，又把水瓶子塞到望海手里。她眉飞色舞地说：“讲个老故事吧，忘了从哪里听来的，不过挺有意思。故事的开始嘛，是两千三百多年前的事情了，按照现在的纪元，可是公元前啊。你说这故事老不老……”她遥望着窗外的一片青翠葱茏和明媚的阳光，思绪已经随着故事飞到了两千三百多年前的小亚细亚。

远处的山岗传来连绵的号角声，一队人数不多的骑兵疾驰着穿过营门，没有减速，一直到营地里的大帐前才停下来。

大帐前早就等候着一群人。看到骑兵停下来，一个服饰华美，肤色苍白留着黑色长须的瘦高中年男人迎着骑兵向前走了两步。他先是鞠躬行礼，接着开始说话，声音因为过于轻柔听起来软绵绵的没有力气。“请问，是陛下回来了吗？”

马上的骑士相互看看，使着眼色，没有人回答，却有人已经因为中年男人女性化的声音忍不住笑了起来。

“这就是马其顿人对待波斯使者的态度吗？”中年男人的态度比他的声音沉稳很多。

“注意你的礼仪。”一个年轻的声音制止了笑声的扩大。

说话的骑手从马背上跳下，他穿着和其他人式样相同的青铜护甲，腰间配着弯刀。骑手走到中年男人面前摘下头盔。头盔下一头浓密卷曲的头发像狮子的鬃毛一样蓬乱披散。骑手长着一张年轻得过分，又俊美得让人移不开眼睛的脸。他身材匀称结实，皮肤不像长期行军作战的人，白皙得异常。

看到骑手那一黑一蓝异色的双眼，波斯使者知道眼前就是传闻中的那个人。他按照服从礼的礼仪，躬身拉起骑手的手，低下头，恭敬地亲吻那只手。

“马其顿的亚历山大。”骑手自我介绍。

“波斯使者亚兹丹。”中年男人随后回答。他正要再次行礼，亚历山大一把抓住了他，“军阵里面不用这么拘束，我的同伴们跟我就像兄弟一样随意。”

虽然身高比亚历山大高出一个头，但亚兹丹不敢正视这个声名赫赫的征服者的眼睛，他的目光一直谦卑地盯着地面。

“阁下来到我的军营，有何贵干？”亚历山大的口气很随和。

“我奉命带来万王之王大流士充满诚意的礼物。”亚兹丹礼貌地回答。他后撤一小步，侧过身，向身后挥动手臂，引导着亚历山大的目光看过去。在亚兹丹的身后，肤色黝黑的奴仆们半跪在地上，手里托着各种绣工精美的布匹、镶嵌在金银中的宝石首饰、成堆的黄金白银，还有一些装在盒子里的卷轴。

亚历山大对金银布匹不屑一顾，他径直走过去翻看起那些卷轴。

“不愧是亚里士多德的学生。”亚兹丹感慨道。

亚历山大翻看完所有卷轴，又满不在乎地放下了。“我以为大流士还能拿出多好的礼物。”他扭头对着他的骑兵伙伴们说。

在骑兵的哄笑声中，亚兹丹苍白的脸上多了一丝羞恼的红晕。他把手举过头顶，用力击掌。一个红发男人拽着一根粗大的黄金链子分开人群走来。链子的另一头，同样是黄金铸成的镣铐。一个锁着双手，头上蒙着黑布的人被红发男人拽了过来。

“那这件礼物如何呢？”亚兹丹将黑布一把扯下。

亚历山大躺在军帐的卧榻上，端着葡萄酒，端详着大流士的礼物。礼物是一个瘦弱的少年，穿着异国风格的金色衣服，黑色的长卷发随意挽起。他脸庞的线条硬朗，棱角分明，眼神阴郁而倔强，就好像波斯帝国的苦全让他一个人受了。亚兹丹告诉亚历山大，少年在集市上偷盗，被商队首领抓住。因为年纪小长得清秀被卖作奴隶，一直在不同贵族间转手。后来被一个贵族送进宫廷讨好大流士。小贼是个不肯驯服的人，胆大包天跟大流士的宠妃有染。但仁慈的大流士没有杀掉他，而是将他阉割之后交给宫廷总管训练成男宠。为了警示众人，大流士打造了一副黄金镣铐让少年天天戴着。现在又将他送给亚历山大。

“叫什么名字？”亚历山大懒洋洋地问。

少年跪在他的卧榻前，低着头一言不发，似乎已经对发生在自己身上的事感到麻木。

“我知道你能听懂我说话。”亚历山大坐起身，伸手挑起少年的下巴，迫使他抬头看着自己，“你的名字？”

“巴提斯。”少年面无表情地说。

“知道我是谁吗？”亚历山大问。

“马其顿国王亚历山大。”少年木木地说，他像个灵魂已经被抽走的行尸走肉。

亚历山大放声大笑，手指用力扣紧巴提斯的下巴，异色的双眼死死盯着他，让他无法回避。他说了一句少年听不懂的话。

“乌洛波洛斯，我们又见面了。”

当晚亚历山大就让巴提斯侍寝。

屏退军帐里的侍从，只剩马其顿人和波斯少年。亚历山大像喝水一样喝着酒，还强迫巴提斯也喝。但他没有摘掉巴提斯的黄金镣铐，而是把波斯少年灌得醉醺醺的就按住黄金镣铐粗暴地上他。巴提斯乖巧地使出宫廷总管教给他的后宫秘术，取悦着亚历山大。但是亚历山大好像就要折磨他一般凶狠地近似虐待地对待巴提斯，把少年弄得遍体鳞伤。

第二天酒醒之后亚历山大好像后悔了，他亲自取掉了巴提斯的黄金镣铐，又仔细为他身上惨不忍睹的伤口涂上药水。

巴提斯木偶一样看着他，眼神里已经没有半点生气。只有在他靠近时，眼神里才有一丝畏惧。

“我以国王之名发誓，不会再这么对你。”亚历山大说。

从此以后亚历山大身边就多了一个瘦小的少年，他像一个不该出现在军阵中的幽灵，引发了将士的种种议论。但亚历山大完全没有把议论放在心上，他走到哪里都带着巴提斯。因为只要他一直胜利下去，巴提斯就是安全的。亚历山大也有信心，这个世间，没有人可以击败他。

亚历山大的大军一路向东，将波斯的总督们依次征服。帝国的万王之王大流士统率的大军也被亚历山大击溃，东征军占领了波斯的都城波斯波利斯。

巴提斯不愿进入大流士的王宫。

年幼的他曾经梦想着成年以后成为一个伟大的战士，就算被囚禁为奴也没有放弃自己的梦想。但大流士在王宫里阉割了他。他的身体停留在少年时的样子，一直瘦瘦小小，无法再长成一个强壮的男人。每次亚历山大进入他身体的时候，他都有一种甜蜜又酸楚的感觉。巴提斯本以为跟在亚历山大身边征战已经足以缓解大流士带给他的痛苦。然而波斯的王宫再一次让他重回噩梦，他一生无法治愈的伤痛和耻辱就像那宫殿一样，金碧辉煌又无比耀眼地矗立在他荒漠一般的生命中。

当亚历山大询问他不愿进入王宫的理由时，巴提斯终于说出他的秘密。

他曾经是波斯贵族的幼子，父亲在政治斗争中失利，遭到诬告，家族的人都被以叛国罪处死，只有姐姐和年幼的自己逃了出来。后来姐弟两人在逃亡中失散，巴提斯被一群流民收留，因为年幼无法充当一个劳动力，为了活下去就跟着流民小孩学做盗贼。直到偷取一块蓝色宝石时被商队首领抓住，卖为奴隶。他在波斯波利斯的王宫里见到了大流士的宠妃，并且认出了她就是自己的姐姐。

失散多年的姐弟以这种意想不到的方式重逢。两人害怕暴露身份之后招来仇人，一直不敢公开相认。但是对亲情的渴望又让两人忍不住找机会私下秘密相见。没想到两人自以为隐秘的行踪被嫉妒姐姐的人看在眼里，报告给大流士。大流士轻而易举抓住了私会的姐弟。

姐姐对大流士说出实情，想利用大流士的宠爱恳求他放过巴提斯。但是大流士当时的反应让巴提斯一辈子都忘不了。

“我知道你父亲是被冤枉的。”万王之王带着残酷的笑容，轻描淡写地说，“只是他对我也正好没用了而已。”

大流士戴满宝石戒指的手抚摸着巴提斯的脸，用看不透的眼神打量着少年，“你是高贵的贵族血脉，不是不洁的贱民。我不该这么对你，把你当成普通奴仆，你有资格服侍真正的王。”

接着他下令将巴提斯阉割，训练为男宠。家族最后的继承者就这样变成了黄金奴隶。

听完巴提斯的故事，亚历山大沉默了许久。

“你姐姐呢，我们还能找到她吗？”

“波斯的王宫吃了她。”巴提斯流着泪说。

亚历山大突然叫来传令兵，下了一道谕旨，允许东征军在波斯肆意屠杀抢劫。

在暴行持续了三天之后，亚历山大问巴提斯：“你对波斯的仇恨消除了吗？”

巴提斯一言不发。于是醉醺醺的亚历山大强硬地拉着巴提斯去了大流士的王宫。他按着巴提斯让他坐在万王之王的王座上，塞给他一个燃烧的火把。亚历山大半跪着握住巴提斯的手，火焰在他异色的双瞳里跃动。

“现在，你就是波斯的王。”

瘦小的波斯少年把火把扔到破碎的雪松木和那些被劫掠撕碎的华丽帷幔上，一把火烧掉了这座精美绝伦耗费无数心血的宫殿。大火从王宫燃起，让波斯帝国的万代宏伟之城，“太阳底下最富有的城市”化为一片废墟。

“你以为我不知道这是火烧波斯波利斯的事吗。我历史虽然学得烂，常识还是有的。”望海静静听完朝夏的故事，无神的双眼焦点涣散于虚空中，缓缓地说。

“我讲的只是道听途说的故事，谁也说不清是不是真实的历史。也许在另一个时空，它真的存在呢。”朝夏又抓过矿泉水瓶子灌了一口。

“为什么要告诉我这个故事？”望海问。

“其实我还没有说这个故事的结尾。”

“我听到的不是结局？”

“是波斯波利斯的结局，但不是亚历山大和巴提斯的结局。”

望海沉默了一阵，“说吧，我想听。”

朝夏反而没有像之前那样马上开始讲起来。她无声地注视着望海，很长时间连眼皮都没有眨，仿佛一台古旧的相机，需要极长的曝光时间才能成像，将一个人的细节捕捉，描绘在另外的地方。

望海耐心地等待着，也没有开口催促。

“历史上亚历山大病死在巴比伦城尼布甲尼撒二世的宫殿里。”朝夏终于开口，她的声音沧桑起来，就好像英雄的落幕也会使凡人陷入低落的情绪。

“知道已经无力回天的亚历山大想赶走巴提斯。他很清楚失去自己这个庇护，巴提斯一定会丧命。但巴提斯拒绝了他，哪里也不去，不吃不喝，一直守在他身边。

“病榻上昏迷许久的亚历山大突然苏醒，用尽最后的力气对巴提斯说：‘乌洛……波洛斯，我还是……没能把你的东西……还给你……’

“这是巴提斯第二次从亚历山大嘴里听到‘乌洛波洛斯’这个名字。他没有问为什么亚历山大要叫他‘乌洛波洛斯’，因为巨大的痛苦已经让他无暇顾及其他。他觉得整个世界连同自己的存在也一起消失了。

“亚历山大死了。

“‘杀了那个阉奴！’守候在一旁的将领大吼。在他们冲过来之前，巴提斯已经拔出了亚历山大的佩刀。这个梦想成为战士的瘦弱男宠像真正的战士一样握着刀，疯狗一样挡在亚历山大的尸体前。马其顿人被他的气势震慑住，一时没人敢上前。

“‘如果来生还能再见，我希望你和我都不要是男人。’巴提斯转头悲伤地看着亚历山大失去血色的脸，‘男人，太痛苦。’说完，他反手一刀。

“战士巴提斯一辈子唯一的一场战斗结束了，他挥出了唯一一刀，杀了唯一的敌人。

“鲜血从巴提斯割开的喉咙里喷溅而出，将亚历山大的尸体都染成红色。

“巴提斯试图抱住亚历山大的尸体，但马其顿人一拥而上，把波斯人拖开剁成了碎块。当亚历山大躺在灵柩里被昂贵的香料和防腐剂淹没的时候，巴提斯的尸体正在垃圾堆被野狗啃食。”

朝夏眨眨眼，揉了揉鼻子，她脸上奇妙地交织着痛苦和欣慰，最后变成了一个释然的笑容。

“这就是结局。”

“巴提斯的愿望实现了吗？”望海问。

“看来我故事讲得不错，你都会追问情节发展了，我应该多吊吊你胃口。”朝夏突然觉得手边缺了毛豆与啤酒，有些不太尽兴。“没有了，故事结束了。我也不知道巴提斯的愿望实现了没有。”朝夏一撑榻榻米站起来，她伸了个懒腰，“继续干活儿去了。今天讲讲故事就能混个时给……啊，要是每天都能这样就好啦。巫女大人，你愿意雇我给你讲故事吗，以我们的关系给你打个折……”

“慢着。”望海叫住碎碎念着正往外走的朝夏，“你要把我手机拿到哪里去？”

“手机？我拿你手机了吗？”朝夏奇怪地问。

“你刚才顺手揣兜里了。”望海说。

“哦，是吗。”朝夏在自己身上上下一阵摸，“给你。”她把手机递给望海，望海顺势接了过去。

“待会儿见。”朝夏潇洒地挥挥手，走到门口她似乎想起什么突然停了下来，两只眼睛瞪得像猫儿一样圆。她转过身，后退了两步远离望海，伸手指着巫女大叫——

“骗人！

“你看得见吧，一定看得见吧！什么时候看得见了？！你怎么不早说！！

“完了完了，我刚才没有什么奇怪的表情被看到了吧，巫女大人不会找机会报复可怜的打工人吧？啊！！！

“我要赶紧告诉彩凪前辈，让她来管管，她家巫女越来越学坏了啊！”


	11. 番外2・大洲往事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2345太太伟大的巫女炮友录补完计划第二弹（雾），找个理由炖肉（大雾）。  
> 一个关于巫女过往的温馨暴力小故事。  
> 八卦才是第一生产力。

据说人性中有两个与生俱来的热爱，一个是修罗场，另一个就是八卦。这话放朝夏身上表现得再突出不过。毕竟古人云：爱八卦之心人皆有之，特别是当八卦的主人公还是个表面看起来不近人情的不良巫女时，这八卦就如三嶋亭的和牛一样，无时无刻不勾引着听者跨过千难万险去一探究竟。

哪怕刷爆信用卡也在所不惜。

“所以说，除了上次那个好男人珠城之外，前辈还有巫女大人其他炮友的情报吗？”

朝夏脸上堆满谄媚的笑容将装满上等和牛肉片的盘子摆在彩凪面前，又殷勤地为她倒了满满一杯清酒。

“你还真是执着啊。”彩凪将肉片捞进自己的盘子，审视着上面赏心悦目大理石般的纹理，露出了一个满意的笑容。“有倒是有，不过你的钱包还好？”

“我带了十张信用卡。”

朝夏一副准备英勇就义大义灭卡的样子。

“唉......现在的年轻人真是好奇心旺盛......” 彩凪放下筷子，双手环抱在胸前，认真看着朝夏那双求八卦若渴的眼睛，终于松了口：“那就跟你讲讲，那个被Daimon伤了心的小孩的故事吧。”

“被Daimon伤了心的小孩？”

“嗯，是个不错的年轻人，虽然有点憨憨的。”

“原来我们巫女大人热爱年下啊？”

“这倒不是，只是年纪大点的人都知道她的事，所以对她退避三舍不想扯上关系吧.....” 等待和牛肉片煮熟的时间里，彩凪摸着下巴陷入了沉思：“Daimon和那孩子的故事得从六年前说起了......”

六年前的冬天，25岁的望海还是和平促进会大阪会特派部的一员。特派部，顾名思义，就是奉本部的命令前往全国各地处理那些地方分部处理不了的棘手问题。虽然成天出差是个辛苦活，但对于望海来说，只要能多一秒钟脱离本部老头子的监视呼吸一口自由的空气，就算被分配到鹿儿岛的原始森里她都心甘情愿。

这次外勤任务的地点是爱媛市大洲县下属某个山间分部。在新干线上安眠四个小时后还要换乘电车一路深入，然后继续转巴士进山。虽然当地人对望海的到来表示欢迎，但望海旅行的好心情早被这一路上的颠簸消磨殆尽，即使面对分部部长奏乃的热情接待也提不起兴致。

“劳烦本部千里迢迢派人来我们这种小地方，真是辛苦您了。”在奏乃分部长家里的简单接风宴没有别人作陪，只有奏乃一人脸上堆着笑为望海斟酒，顺便着掏出一张当地地图给望海，“我们这没什么好玩的地儿，就一些自然风光还不错，要是不嫌弃明天我让人带您去山上温泉看看......去北边的栈道逛逛也行。您放心，这些事咱都报销，这次放下工作上的事好好放松一下，也算是咱们这种小地方对本部的支援了......”

“等等，不是说有异界来客出现才把我叫过来的吗？”

不等奏乃说完，望海已经提前打断了他的话皱起了眉头。奏乃脸色一变，眼神朝着角落飘了一下，但很快中年人的经验就让他镇定下来。他伸手挡在嘴边压低声音，在望海耳边小声道：“其实是个误会。”

“误会？”

“对，这次‘事件’是我们分部的小孩擅自上报给本部的，就那边那个。”奏乃眼神瞥到了厨房里那个高高瘦瘦白白净净的年轻人的身上，此刻他正全神贯注地准备着下一道料理。

“开什么玩笑？”

望海有点恼怒，准备扔下筷子坐最近一班电车回去，要是时间来得及，说不定还能顺便去神户约一约美弥。但在此之前奏乃抢先拦住了她，“您别生气，是这样的，异界来客是出现过，但是是在十二年之前了。那孩子的父母就是因为这个去世的，所以他老是疑神疑鬼。明明根本就没什么天赋，只是因为最近村里发生了几次火灾就受了刺激，背着我上报了本部，唉......”

奏乃痛心疾首地将杯子里的清酒一饮而尽，压低声音道：“我知道他心里不好受，但是我把他从小带到大，这么多年了我心里也不好受啊。你说你要是把这事报上去了，本部追责下来，这孩子怎么办嘛，对不对？所以说望海长官您行行好，就把这事帮咱们瞒一瞒，就当来这休个假放松下，成不？”

这话让望海的心情平复了下来，她抬头去看那个高个子年轻人，虽然身材体态已经成年，但还带着胶原蛋白的脸颊和笑起来微微露出的虎牙还是带着一丝孩子气。

父母双亡吗，望海在心底喃喃着，和我一样啊。

“好吧，我知道了，我在这待三天。”望海端起酒喝了一口，面对奏乃恳求的目光，她又加了一句，“这次特殊的魔力波动是十二年前的残余，是吧。”

“谢谢您嘞！这就对了！”

奏乃一脸感激地喊年轻人来把望海的杯子加满，只不过，在倒酒的时候，望海看到年轻人的眼神中似乎有些不满。

当晚，望海落脚在村子里唯一一家温泉旅店。跟老板娘的谈天中望海得知，十二年前的一场怪异的火灾让半个村落毁于一旦，死伤者无数。如今还生活在这的人大多是当年那场灾难的幸存者。虽然日子依旧难过，但依靠着最近几年政府推动的自然观光项目，多少还是能维持生活。

“上面来调查的人说，当年那场火是地下的岩浆迸发引起的，不过也带来了温泉，现在隔壁镇子上的人过年过节都回来泡泡温泉解解乏。”

望海将整个身体都浸泡在温泉中，脑海中回荡着老板娘的话。岩浆，火灾，和平促进会......望海脑子里逐渐拼凑出了事件的轮廓，十二年前，异界位面的来客出现在这个小村落，将灾祸带到人间，直到和平促进会的人将它驱逐......但是问题来了，望海在来之前翻阅了所有关于这个地方的记录档案，但没有一条报告指明异界来客的真身。

如果说引发的是火灾，那应该是火系的异界来客，即使是没有神力的人，也可以凭借肉眼来判断这种东西。既然如此，为什么档案中只字未提......

正想着，一点轻微的声响闯入望海的耳中。

是脚步声。

即便对方正努力试图隐藏自己的踪迹，但对于望海来说，这种掩盖显然还是太外行。望海觉得有些好笑，便继续仰着头装睡，直到来人进入到她的攻击范围。

瞬间，望海从温泉中一跃而起，抓住站在她背后的人的领子猛地一推，只听扑通一声巨物落水的轰鸣，嚎叫声猝然响起。

“哦？”

站在池边的望海双手叉腰，眉毛往上提高了一厘米。

“抱歉抱歉抱歉！我没有恶意！咳，请原谅，咳咳，原谅我。”

来的不是别人，正是奏乃分部长口中擅自通报本部的那个高个子青年。此刻，他正满脸通红一身是水地在温泉池中挣扎。望海看着他高举双手表示投降的狼狈模样，心中飞过一串省略号。

“来偷窥？”

“不是！！！”青年的声音几乎变成了歇斯底里的尖叫，“我是有事来拜托您的！只不过......”青年抹了把脸上的水，结结巴巴地开口，“看你睡得太香，正犹豫该怎么叫你......”

“既然是有事找我，怎么不走正门？”

望海一脚把试图爬上岸的青年再次踢回了温泉池里。

“大叔，不，我是说奏乃分部长不让我找你。如果走正门的话，老板娘会跟他通风报信......”青年眼神略微在望海身上停留了那么一下，便飞速滑走了，他脸色绯红却又认真地说着，“是异界来客的事，它们又来了，和十二年前一样。”

“......”

沉吟了几秒，望海终于还是收回了准备踢飞他的脚。

“喂你，十二年前到底发生了什么，跟我说说。”

“我知道了。”青年认真地点点头，而后欲言又止，“望海前辈，那个......”

“怎么？”

望海挑了挑眉。

“可以请您先穿上衣服吗？”

青年羞红了脸又缩回了水里。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈——这就是不良巫女和她可爱小炮友彩风咲奈的第一次亲密接触？！”朝夏笑得几乎要在榻榻米上打起滚，“不良巫女，激情相见，在线裸聊啊哈哈哈哈，第一次见面就是赤身裸体的坦诚相待？我真看不出来不良巫女是这么开放的人。”

“与其说她开放，不如说她只是不在乎罢了。”彩凪把肉片捞进自己碗里开始大快朵颐，“不然就不会约炮都懒得戴套了。”

“紧急避孕药很贵的诶，你不如推荐她体外植入式避孕器好了。”

“那玩意老头子们才不会报销。”

彩凪皱了皱鼻子，一脸无奈。

“不过说起来，六年前的巫女大人居然是这么有正义感的一个人吗？我一直以为她打怪就是为了积分来着。”

“嘛嘛，毕竟那时候Daimon还没被和平促进会禁足，你要是一连四五年都被困在一个城市里还要被监视，你估计也比她好不到哪里去。”

“被禁足？这又是怎么回事？”

“嘛，这是后来的事了，先说她和彩风那事的后续吧。”彩凪用清酒漱了漱口，岔开了朝夏的问题。“彩风是十二年前火灾的幸存者，但时任和平促进会分部部长副部长的彩风父母，则在那场灾难中不幸去世了。所以在十二年后再次出现异兆之后，他第一时间联系了本部。”

“你说那个奏乃分部长不是觉得只是他大惊小怪？”

“奏乃不是个坏人，真要说的话只是个庸人，大概不想惹麻烦吧，所以对Daimon隐瞒了很多事......不过现在想来，幸好那次去的是Daimon，不然十二年前的灾难会再次上演的吧。”

“小朋友，便宜你了，在大城市看这个可是要收钱的。”

面对穿好浴衣的望海，彩风依旧红着脸不敢直视。

“我还有一点存款，不知道够不够，不够的话我会去借的。”

“......带我去看看你说的异兆吧，十二年前那种。”

望海无语地将一套客用浴衣扔给浑身是水的彩风，然后头也不回地从后院翻墙出了旅馆。

十二月的北风冷得刺骨，即使穿了羽织，彩风依旧冻得缩成一团。他老老实实走在黑暗中，不时回头看看跟在后方的望海，两人就这样沉默着穿过村落的大街小巷，一直顺着山路攀爬到村子后方的山坡。从高处俯瞰，只能隐约地看到山峦中的影影绰绰的点点灯火和一些微弱的亮光，这远离城市的一切在群山的包围下都显得如此不真实，仿佛在这里的活着的人们都不过是大山的一个梦。

“到了，就是这儿。”

彩风在一座破败神社的面前停下脚步，将前方的火光指给望海看。顺着他手指的方向看去，只见无边的黑暗中一些跳动的幽蓝色火苗如有生命的活物一般在空气中游走，忽明忽灭，显得鬼魅却又美得动人心魄。

“这是？”

望海试着接近那些火苗，但被彩风先一步拉住了。

“是鬼火，至少我是这么觉得的，但是十二年前那场火灾之前，我就看到过这样的鬼火。”

“鬼火只是一种科学可以解释的自然现象。”望海甩开彩风的袖子，大步走过去伸出了手。很快，一颗微小的火焰接近了她，缓慢，轻柔如好奇的小动物一般落在了她的指尖。这次望海看清楚了，那是一只燃烧着的小虫，它通体透明如玻璃，透过外壳可以清楚地看到它淡蓝色的五脏六腑都在燃烧。很快，小虫就在望海的指尖化成了一缕灰烬，而后消散不见了。

“这是怎么回事？你做了什么？”

彩风惊得目瞪口呆，不由得退后了一步。

“我什么都没做，只是它的生命燃尽了而已。”望海弹掉手指的余灰，轻描淡写地开口，“这些都是普通的虫子，是有什么东西引燃了它们的生命之力，才让它们看起来像鬼火一样。”

“你叫彩风对吧。”望海将视线落回到山下的村落，眉头微蹙，“你很敏锐，那些村民应该感谢你。”

“你是什么意思......”彩风没有跟上话题的节奏，只是目瞪口呆地看着那些闪烁着蓝色火焰的小虫逐渐往森林深处消失而去。

“想想吧，既然这种力量能引燃虫子的生命，你觉得它真的不会引燃人的生命吗？”望海回过头，眼神认真一字一顿地说道，“去通知大家撤离，灾难就要来了。”

“撤离？！开什么玩笑！”奏乃猛地一拍桌子，茶杯险些震落在地上，“会引发慌乱的，这么些年了，村子好不容易才恢复元气。那么多产业，那么多人多身家性命都在这，再来一次大家怎么受得了！”

“大叔！你到底在想什么！到底是钱财重要还是命重要！要是那些东西从山上下来开始吃人的生命了，到时候什么都晚了！”

“所以我早就说了！那都是鬼火，鬼火你知不知道，是自然现象，隔三岔五就有的，你们想太多了。”

“那不是鬼火！我用这双眼睛看到了，是虫子，是烧着的虫子，那么小一只虫子转眼工夫就烧死了！”

“你是不是动画片看太多了？小孩子家家的成天不干正事，就知道搞些有的没的，放弃吧！saki，你没有成为驱逐者的天赋！早点离开这里去考个大学不好吗！”

这话像是戳中了彩风的心，他咬着嘴唇闭上了嘴，又愤愤不平把拳头砸在了桌子上。

“奏乃分部长。”望海轻声开口，“你刚才说过，村子好不容易恢复元气，不想十二年前的灾难再来一次吧？”

这话噎住了奏乃的喉咙，他攥紧拳头，浑身颤抖，“你一个外人知道什么。”他的声音中带着一丝愤怒和怨气，甚至顾不上对本部来人的敬畏，压着嗓子把愤恨扔向了望海，“后天的祭典上就要正式动工了，是大财团投资的温泉度假山庄，只要建起来，我们就都有救了，你现在跑来告诉我有异界来客？你要我怎么跟投资人说？告诉他们赶紧收回投资滚蛋？再说了，你就能确定这次的东西一定就是十二年前的吗？你怎么知道它们就一定会伤人？”

“见到正体之前我下不了定论。”望海诚实地回答，“但我有预感，这次的异界来客来势汹汹，现在的安宁不过是暴风雨之前的平静罢了。”

“你想怎么做？”

“疏散民众，封掉那座山，联系本部调配人手来支援。”

“那开工仪式呢？祭典呢？隔壁几个镇子上的人都要来的。”

“必须取消。”

“开你妈的玩笑！”

奏乃直接骂出了声，站在一旁的彩风害怕地往后退了一步，惊讶地看着那个仿佛永远不会生气的老好人愤怒到失态。

望海却依旧冷冷地喝了一口茶，留下了掷地有声的一句话。

“这次就不让小朋友去了，我会亲自联系大阪会汇报这件事。”

“好——帅——！！！我们的巫女大人之前这么帅的吗！！！”

朝夏抓住彩凪的肩膀一阵猛烈摇晃，眼睛里的小心心简直要直接喷到彩凪脸上了。

“咳咳咳，赶紧放手我要噎死了！”彩凪一把推开朝夏，拿茶水把噎住喉咙的食物冲了下去，大喘了好几口气之后，她才抹了把鼻涕眼泪开口对朝夏道，“想当年我们Daimon对工作还是很负责的，只要是她份内的事。”

“那她现在这副样子，莫非是和平促进会高压下的叛逆反应？”

“谁知道呢，反正她现在跟和平促进会的人各种不对付。除了积分之外，和平促进会现在顶多就算她约炮大本营。”

“对了对了，说起约炮，巫女大人和那个叫彩风的小朋友到底是怎么搞在一起的啊？”朝夏满眼星星的靠近彩凪，满脸都写着期待，“莫非是咱们巫女大人联系本部来了个英雄救美，直击彩风的少女心，于是小哥就以身相许了？”

“不不不，与其说是Daimon英雄救美，倒不如说是正好反过来，是彩风救了Daimon。”

彩凪竖起一根手指，义正词严地摇了摇头。

“诶？一拳能打穿三个变形怪的不良巫女还需要彩风那么弱的小孩来救？”

朝夏怀疑地歪头看向彩凪，却没有注意到彩凪听到这话时略微皱起的眉头。

“是这样的，Daimon很强，但这种强是对异界来客而言的。她的神力能操控神器，所以遇到异界来客基本就是来一个杀一个，来两个打一双。可最大的问题是，神器对普通人来说就是一根普通的棍子，而Daimon对普通人来说，也不过就是个比较能打的普通妹子。”

“普通妹子？哈？前辈你是不是对普通这两个字有什么误解？普通妹子能一拳把二百斤的壮汉打出鼻血？”

“咳咳，Daimon格斗很强我同意，不过肉体方面，她真的就是个普通女人，不是女超人。所以奏乃分部长只用了一份成人剂量的麻醉剂，就把Daimon放倒了。”

彩凪眨眨眼，对上朝夏的视线，她确定在朝夏的眼中正闪烁着“你是不是在逗我”几个大字。

“是真的。”彩凪点了点头，接着道，“就像我之前说的，奏乃不是个坏人却是个庸人，他为了保证两天后的祭典和动工大会的正常召开，在那天晚上的茶水里给Daimon下了药。”

“巫女大人她喝了？”

“嗯，她当时没起疑心，至少是没料到奏乃会为了这个村子做到这一步吧。这是她最大的失算之处，不过幸好，有了那次的教训之后她再也不会轻易喝别人递给她的饮料了，也算是给我省了点事......是的，毛毛躁躁乱喝东西被人下药，当然也是我这个老妈子担心的事情。” 彩凪有点绝望地扶住额头。

“呃，你是不是操心过多了。这位叫奏乃的分部长还真是......他后来没被查办吗？和平促进会的高层不会放过他吧。”

“嘛......如果他活下来的话，大概会如你所说，被革职查办吧。”

彩凪抿了抿嘴，将视线投向了远方。

望海能清楚地回忆起自己倒下的那个瞬间。最开始只是从指尖升腾起的倦意，但很快，这种困倦感沿着她的血管开始爬升，一点点侵占了她的触觉，视觉，味觉。在打翻茶杯摔倒在地上的时候，她能看到奏乃分部长从她手中抽走黑棍子时那紧皱眉头中的一种决绝，以及那个正在被突然出现的几个人绑走的高个子青年。

那时候他好像在呼喊着什么，但望海实在太累，太困，她只觉得意识正随着麻痹感远去，再怎么努力，耳朵也捕捉不到彩风的声音。

在那之后，望海陷入了很长很长一段梦境。一些混乱的，破碎的，黑暗的回忆随着她意识的凋零而逐渐苏醒。她记得那是一个凉爽的夏日黄昏，她独自一人走在回家路上，夕阳的余晖如一只留恋的手，将她的影子拉得很长很长。但更长的却是脚下的路，仿佛怎么走都走不到尽头。

为什么？为什么明明家就在前方，却无论如何都无法接近。

望海不解，但心底另一个不属于自己的声音却若有若无地在她耳边低语着：并不是你回不去，而是你不想回去。

为什么？为什么我不想回去？望海焦躁地向前奔跑，但道路却随着她的动作变得歪曲下陷，整个世界似乎都正在被一些本不应该存在于这世界的东西扭曲着。望海略微想起来了，那是一种力量，一种不该存在于她身体内的力量，一种只属于另一个位面的强大力量。这力量无时无刻不在对她窃窃私语，试图摧毁她的理智，打破她的防御，挣脱出来，作乱人间。

不行，不能任由它暴走，不然一切都会像曾经那样无可挽回。想着，望海强硬地唤回了沉睡的理性，将力量强行压抑在自己的体内。

紧接着，一个声音突破了精神世界的屏障，传入了望海的意识之中。

“望海前辈，望海前辈！！！”

有点沙哑，有点焦急，带着哭腔的声音。他需要着我，望海在脑海里对自己说，他很害怕，就像当年的我一样。

醒过来，醒过来，去回应他。

“咳......”

望海咳出了一口气，这一口气将她的身体与世界重新连接，紧接着，她挑起沉重的眼皮，让视觉重回自己的掌控。

这是一间陌生的房子，而自己正躺在一张陌生的床上。望海花去片刻回忆昏迷之前的事，自己喝下了奏乃的茶，紧接着药效发作，便失去了意识。望海试图活动手腕，但是左手的动作却被禁锢，于是她顺着左手臂朝头顶望去，只见自己的左手被铐在了床头的铁柱上。

“望海前辈？你醒了？！”

彩风又惊又喜地抓住她的肩膀摇晃，让望海原本就昏昏沉沉的大脑更加恶化。

“住手。”望海烦躁地打开彩风的手，然后努力起身试图搞清楚现在的状况，“到底发生什么了？现在是几号？”

“你昏迷了一天一夜，祭典和开工大会就在今天晚上。”彩风焦急地凑过来，抹了一把脸上的血迹，望海这才注意到他衣衫褴褛，手腕和脸上都多了几处淤青和伤痕。

“你是怎么回事？”

“大叔把我关起来了，我花了好久才找到空隙打翻看守我的人跑出来，快点，望海前辈，时间不多了！”

“时间不多？什么意思？”

“祭典是从前山上山，经过上次那个神社那边，而开工大会是在后山，不管怎么说今天会有成百上千人聚集在那座山上，如果上次的鬼火还在的话......”彩风的话说不下去了，他的眼神中满是痛苦和惊慌，“我记得的，我爸妈，十二年前，他们出门的时候说过的，祭典上有人说山上有鬼火，所以他们要去看看，就是那天晚上，就是那天晚上，之后大火就来了，全都烧起来了，全......”

望海的手用力按在彩风的肩膀上，示意他冷静下来，然后深呼一口气，闭上眼睛开始努力转动自己的脑子。

“十二年前那场火灾发生时，也是祭典当天？”

“嗯。”

“那天很多人聚集在山上？”

“是。”

“火灾之后就冒出了温泉？”

“啊，是的。”

“记不记得火灾那天，你有闻到什么味道吗？”

望海睁开了眼睛，认真地看着彩风。

“味道？”彩风被这问题问得反应不过来，但还是乖乖回忆了起来，“没有什么特别的，如果非要说的话，就是有一股，怎么说呢，就像是温泉的味道......”

糟了，望海的手捏紧了。她心中糟糕的推论在被证实了七八分，一切都在走向最坏的结局，如果再拖下去，就没有人能制止这一切了。哪怕是掌控神力的望海。

“有钥匙吗？”

“啊？”

“手铐的钥匙！有吗！！！”

“我，我不知道他们把钥匙放在哪里，我......”

彩风的话只说了一半，而后他的瞳孔就因为惊恐而放大了，因为他眼睁睁地看着望海一言不发地用力折断了自己左手的拇指，强行把手从手铐中脱了出来。

“我去前山制止祭典的队伍，你去奏乃那里把我的黑棍子拿来。一定要拿来！”

“可是......”

“没有可是。”

望海撕开床单裹住自己的左手，头也不回地往门外走去。

“再拖下去，这次的火，会烧掉整个日本。”

祭典上的人比望海想象中多得多，正如奏乃所言，临近镇子上的人都在这个夜晚赶来参加一年一度的大典。准备游山的神官和人群，也早已在山脚下的祭典小街聚集了起来。

“马上终止游山，通知所有人撤离。”

望海在入山口附近抓住维持秩序的警员试图说明情况，但是对方只是温和地劝她有情况去警局，在那边有留守的警力接待。

“不停就来不及了！”

“就算你这么说......”警员哭笑不得地哄她离开，“中止祭典需要上头下命令，现在没有任何情况，凭借你一个人的理由我们做不到的。”

“......”望海沉默了几秒，视线落在了不远处的小吃摊铺。

“有火吗？借个火。”她询问身边的路人。

那人有些不解，但还是把火机递给了她。紧接着，望海做出了出乎所有人意料的事情。只见她飞快地跑到小吃街那边，把摊主打飞，扛起食用油泼向神官游山用的神舆，然后把点燃的火机扔在了上面。

这一切发生得太快，快到直到火舌吞没了神舆，警员和周围的人才反应过来。顿时，四周一片混乱，人们散的散跑的跑，剩下几个胆大的试图扑灭火苗并制伏这个疯女人。只不过望海早已在所有人目瞪口呆的时候撞飞了入山口处的警员，朝向山上狂奔。

人放的火早晚会熄灭，但炎魔的火就不一样了。

没错，这次的异界来客不是别人，正是传说中的炎魔。与咒魔类似，炎魔是强大且罕见的异界来客。它们通常生活在熔岩地狱的岩浆中，利用熔岩烧穿位面之间的屏障，挤入另一个位面。

炎魔有两个最为突出的特点，一是它们通常会带来能燃烧生灵的火焰；另一点是，他们身上带有强烈的硫磺气味，就像望海来的第一晚泡的硫磺泉一样。

历史上记载炎魔只出现过几次，距今已经非常久远。和平促进会的仓库里或许能有芝麻绿豆大点的资料。拜压根没人愿意整理那些快化成渣的资料所赐，驱逐者可以说得上对炎魔所知甚少，只能用代代相传的通用手法处理。加上十二年前那场火灾只持续了很短暂的时间，所有知情人士都被烧死了，导致现在这般一头雾水毫无准备的情况也是没办法的结果。

该死，望海朝着神社跑的时候，明显感觉到山上幽蓝色的鬼火变多了，而且变得更加有攻击性。所有被它们咬住的大型动物都在望海的眼前燃成了一片灿烂的蓝色火焰。这些鬼火是炎魔的探路使者，异变说明炎魔离这个位面越来越近了。想着，望海加快脚步朝最早出现鬼火的地方跑去。

近在眼前的神社此刻已经被一片直通天际的蓝色火光所包围，望海猜测是炎魔嗅到了山脚下人类灵魂的气味，此刻蠢蠢欲动。

手上没有神器，身体还残存着麻醉药所带来的困倦感，简直没有比这更糟糕的状况了。望海咬牙从随身的口袋里掏出符札，用随手捡来的棍子在神社的门口画下抑制的符咒，祈求这能拖延一点时间。

随着符咒的完成，神社内那个巨大的蓝色火焰包围的东西开始发出非人的呻吟，如来自地狱的恶灵的哀嚎。那东西甩出一根巨大的触手，朝着望海袭来。望海一个灵巧的翻身，飞跃过直冲自己而来的蓝色火焰。但还是有一个火星落在了她的羽织上，瞬间，火光将望海的羽织烧了个精光。

紧接着第二击袭来，望海用符咒加强过的树棍试图阻挡，尽管符咒成功阻止了火焰，但强有力的攻击还是将望海甩飞到半空，而后她重重地摔在了树上。

口腔里充满了血腥味，望海觉得身体正在变得沉重且不听使唤，而更糟糕的是，那股可怕的力量像是被炎魔唤醒了一般，开始在望海的体内蠢蠢欲动。“蠢货！快来啊......”望海咬紧牙关，拿着即将折断的树棍挡下了第三击，但这也就是她的极限了，在失去神器之后，只作为一个普通女人所能达到的极限......

望海觉得意识正在土崩瓦解，手中的树棍碎成了几节，口袋里的符札一枚不剩。而那个蓝色的火焰怪物，也即将越过她所设下的最后的符咒，将致命一击落在她的身上。

而就在这时，一个声音突破了所有的恐惧和不安，直直刺入了望海的耳朵。

“望海前辈——！！！”

朝着声音传来的方向看去，望海看到了那个正在狂奔而来的身影——彩风，他手上拿着望海朝思暮想的黑色棍子，身后则跟着一脸愧疚的奏乃分部长。

“接好！”

几乎与炎魔的攻击袭来的同时，彩风将神器扔向了望海，随之而来的是一声震破天际的巨响，蔓延升腾的烟尘滚滚而来，席卷了这片土地。

彩风焦急地在迷雾中追寻那个影子，那个看上去瘦弱而尖锐的女人的影子。直到烟雾被晚风吹薄，那人的身影才隐约跃出了黑暗扑入彩风的眼球。彩风看到了，那巨大而可怖的蓝色火焰怪物被一根赤红长枪刺穿，长枪的另一头，正握在那个短发女人的手中。

望海咬紧牙关，一步一步将炎魔抵入神社的范围，在进入本殿的瞬间，炎魔的体型开始急剧缩小，如同被自身火焰炙烤一般发出着痛苦的哀嚎。

“看好了彩风咲奈！”望海大吼着，“这个神社就是一个结界！是十二年前你父母设下的！”

“什么？”

彩风不可思议地看着眼前发生的一切，睁大的眼睛看向了奏乃。

“是的，那是你父母最后留下的。”奏乃愧疚地抓住彩风，语无伦次地开口，“那时我跟他们在一起。他们为了把炎魔困住，用生命设下了这个结界。对不起，我应该早跟你说的，只是怕你知道了这一切会伤心。saki，对不起，我只是为了你好。你是个好孩子，不应该接触这些.......”

“闭嘴吧奏乃！”望海将炎魔逼进了本殿，提高声音大喊，“你到现在都不肯告诉他，他有天赋这事。”

“什么意思，你们在说什么？”彩风睁大了眼睛。

“saki，”望海呼唤着彩风的名字，慢慢开口，“能成为驱逐者的人，才能看到蓝色火焰。我没说错吧，奏乃分部长。”

奏乃没有回答，但抓着彩风的手逐渐攥紧了。

“你什么都看不见，但saki能看到炎魔蓝色的火焰。他有才能，就像他父母一样......你一直对他撒谎，到底是保护，还是嫉妒？”

炎魔已经在结界的作用下化为几乎微不可见的蓝色光点，只要再坚持一会儿，就能将炎魔驱逐出这个位面。只是望海的气力也几乎用尽了。不仅麻醉药的效力干扰着她，她在对付炎魔的同时，还要抑制自身力量，防止失控。那种折磨着她的力量在体内翻涌，像是随时会破体而出。

“神坛下面就是位面的连接点！”奏乃大吼，“我看不见！但是saki爸妈告诉了我！把它推进去！”

可奏乃的声音几乎无法再传入望海的身体。她开始觉得天旋地转，一种难以言明的痛苦将她的理性撕裂。明明只差一点了，望海想着，身体却脱力地滑落了下去。

瞬时，那火焰如复燃了一般喷涌而起，朝着站在望海后方的彩风飞去。望海只能眼睁睁看着这一切，却再也无力阻止。

彩风愣在原地，看着那火苗朝自己扑来，一种强大的压迫力令他无法动弹，但是身体中有种本能让他想起了那夜停留在望海指尖的甲虫。那只被熊熊蓝火所包围，燃烧成灰烬的虫子，自己也会变得跟它一样，在这蓝火之下变成一缕捧不起来的灰吗？

想到这一切，彩风几乎本能地闭上了眼睛。

但是，几秒之后，什么都没发生。彩风颤抖着睁开眼睛，看到的却是那个挡在自己身前，被火焰烧成一片蓝色的矮胖人影。

“奏乃......大叔？”

彩风呆呆地唤着他的名字，只看到那个蓝色的火人逐渐破碎，一步一片灰烬，却仍然冲向炎魔变成的蓝色光点，抓住它，挪向神坛下的连接点。

“saki......”奏乃的声音变得空灵而扭曲，仿佛从很近的地方传来，又仿佛离得很远很远，“这就是你看到的世界吗？”

他站在神坛前停留了一下，眷恋又新奇似的举起手臂，对着月光去看那燃在身上的蓝色火苗，那即将把他的生命灼烧殆尽的东西。而后，他转向了彩风，似乎是在笑。

“很美啊。”

这是他与炎魔一起跌入异世界位面之前，给彩风留下的最后一句话。

“......呜呜呜呜，真是太感人了。”

朝夏从口袋里掏出带着奇怪猫咪图案的手帕，擦掉了脸上的泪水。

“于是奏乃分部长就这么为彩风牺牲了？”

“据我所知是这样的，虽然我说过很多次了，他不是一个坏人是一个庸人，留在大洲也是为了报答当年彩风父母的救命之恩吧。至于他为什么一直反对彩风去和平促进会工作，恐怕确实是害怕彩风重蹈他父母当年的覆辙......”

彩凪慢条斯理地说着。

“那巫女大人说的嫉妒是？”

“嘛，拥有超出常人的四种基础能量这种东西，往好了想的确如望海所说是一种才能，但如果往坏了想，是一种诅咒也说不定。至于奏乃到底是怎么想的我们就真的不知道了，唯一知道的是，在最后的最后，确实是他替彩风挡下了炎魔之火。”

“真是个感人的故事啊......不对啊！！！说好的是讲巫女大人和她炮友的故事呢！怎么都be了还没听到床戏呢！！！”

朝夏攥着手帕突然嚎叫起来。

“前辈！你要是诓我的话这顿我不请了！你自己刷卡吧。”

“别别别，先别着急嘛，所谓故事这种事，没有铺垫怎么会好吃呢，对不对。”

“所以说巫女大人和彩风小哥到底是怎么滚到一起的？”

“那次的炎魔事件之后，望海直接回了大阪，后续的收尾工作交给了善后专员。先说一句，其实我也是从专员的八卦小报那边听来的。据说彩风在那件事之后正式对和平促进会提交了申请，因为资质优异，很快被送到本部培训了。听说他决心成为一线驱逐者是为了继承家人的遗志，当然了，这个家人里面估计也包括奏乃吧，我猜。”

“那巫女大人呢？她有没有因为那次事件对彩风小哥产生好感？”

“好感？噗。”彩凪忍不住笑出了声，她摸着下巴开口道，“唯一能让她产生好感的，大概只有捡来的那只狸花猫吧。她回来不久就把大洲的事给忘了，当然，估计彩风也跟随这段记忆被一并删除了。不过呢，彩风倒是对她念念不忘。大概三年后吧，两个人在大阪开会的时候终于又遇上了。”

“三年，这么久啊？”

“是啊，据说彩风犹豫了很久才鼓起勇气跟她搭讪，打算来个告白，结果Daimon拉着人家喝酒，两个人都喝得醉醺醺的去了隔壁酒店，就地开房来了一发。滚完之后第二天起来嘛，彩风跟Daimon表达了对她一直以来的好感，结果Daimon这货压根不记得大洲的事情了。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

朝夏绝望地用双手捂住了脸，小声喃喃，“我算是有点理解为什么小哥会对她产生心理阴影了。自己挂念这么久的女人居然是个海王还健忘，呜呜呜呜，彩风小哥好可怜......”

“这都算好的啦。”彩凪安慰地拍了拍朝夏，“真正让彩风留下心理阴影的是Daimon的一句话。”

“什么话？”

“怎么说呢，其实那次是彩风的初日，咳，我是说初夜。”

“哈？”

“然后面对情绪低落的彩风，我们可爱的巫女大人说了一句‘我说，有什么好情绪低落的啊，这一场不过是你的初日而已，你要以后还是这个态度的话，这场会变成你的千秋的’。”

“......我有一句妈卖批不知当讲不当讲。”

“亲，你已经说出来了。”

“......巫女大人真的是个没心没肺的大渣女啊！！！”


	12. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2345牌加速器持续加速中

“别闹。”彩凪把贴在身上的狸花猫撕下来，用手推开，“是好咪咪就乖乖地在旁边玩。”她指着猫的鼻尖认真地说。

狸花猫上前抬头蹭着她的手指，竖起尾巴，惬意地眯着眼睛。

“这六道寺真是大的小的都不让人省心，是不是建寺时风水出了问题。”彩凪宠溺地敲敲猫头，又把它推远了一点。她拉开一个半透明的塑料收纳箱，把手边塑料袋里的东西仔细地放进去。合上抽屉之后，能看见抽屉正面用黑色记号笔写了一个大大的“5”字。在编号为5的收纳箱后面，还依次排着6、7、8、9、10。

彩凪埋头挨个整理着收纳箱，狸花猫又淘气地抢在抽屉合上之前钻了进去。彩凪捏住毛团的一只爪，从收纳箱里拽出了一脸不情愿的狸花猫。“大的我收拾不了，小的还不行吗。”她抱起还在抗议的狸花猫，准备把闹腾的毛团锁到门外去。

“什么收拾大的，要帮忙吗？”望海正好拉开门进来，随口问道。

“不用不用，我是老手，经验丰富。啊，还是需要帮忙，这个。”彩凪把一团狸花猫塞到望海怀里，“管住你的小情人，让它别来烦我。对了，你也挺碍事，别待在这里。”彩凪扳着望海肩膀，让她原地调头，推着望海的背把一大一小两个麻烦推到门外去。

一股劲风趁机从打开的门缝里灌了进来，彩凪赶紧关好了门。

弄好收纳箱，把收纳箱按编号码放整齐之后，彩凪掏出一堆凭借她的力量无法制作出来的特殊符札。她用特制的药水在房间四周画下两重结界，又再用符札一层套一层扣了五重结界上去，把房间加固得像一个堡垒。但堡垒是对外防御，而布下结界的房间严格来说更像一个牢笼，所有的结界都是对内防御。

“完工。”彩凪抹了一把额头上的细汗——京都这个盆地，都十月了还能这么闷热。她想了想，又找来一把扇子塞进了编号为9的收纳箱里。

小心关好房间的门，彩凪循着猫叫找到了望海。巫女侧卧在榻榻米上，拿着黑棍子贱兮兮地戳着狸花猫的尾巴，气得猫儿挥舞着爪子呜呜直叫。

“风力越来越强了，11号台风已经登陆，快过来了。”彩凪说。

“好吧，我也该关禁闭去了。”望海伸手想安抚一下气急败坏的狸花猫，猫儿仰躺在地，四个爪都用上了坚决抵抗。

“怎么就是关禁闭了，我不是还陪着你吗。有人陪在身边就不叫关禁闭啦。”彩凪用脚尖把狸花猫拨开。她笑着弯下腰，一只手背在身后，绅士地向着望海伸出另一只手，“来吧。”

望海像狸花猫一样仰躺在地，虚张声势地挥舞着两只爪子。

“你和你的小情人就像是一个窝里养出来的。真想把人都叫来看看你这样子。”彩凪无奈地笑笑，抓住望海的一只手将她拽了起来。

房间里没有开灯，11号台风带来的狂风暴雨将世界变得阴沉晦暗又热烈喧嚣。外面疯狂的雨声像是有人打翻了一盘玻璃弹珠，密密麻麻的珠子在地板上撞出连绵不断的脆响，一直停不下来。狂风穿过六道寺古旧建筑的缝隙，奏出高高低低的古怪和声，仿佛在对彩凪诉说着什么。

彩凪坐在榻榻米上，放平一条腿，屈起一边的膝盖，侧身靠着拉门。她的额角抵在拉门上，像是在倾听拉门背后房间里的声音。她一直保持着这个姿势，直到门的另一边传来了巫女的呼唤。

“小翔。”望海的声音有些虚弱。

“我在。”彩凪的脊背微微挺直了一些。

“有些无聊。”

“6号收纳箱里的iPad里有你想看的电影。”彩凪立刻回答。

“不想看电影。”

“7号收纳箱里有你爱看的《歌剧》最新一期。”彩凪早有准备。

“饿了……”

好像隔着门都能听出望海肚子在咕咕叫。

“1号收纳箱里有饭团。”彩凪镇定指挥。

“不想吃饭团。”

“2号收纳箱里有小蛋糕和巧克力。”彩凪不慌不忙。

“不想吃甜食。”

“年糕和海苔在3号收纳箱里，里面还有一小瓶酱油。”彩凪从容应对。

“我想吃肉。”

“4号收纳箱——”

“小翔。”望海打断了彩凪的话，“你能不能……偶尔也不要这么全方位无死角地把我应付过去……”

拉门传来一声闷响，摇晃了两下，好像望海靠在了门上。两个人隔着一扇拉门背靠背地坐着，一时谁也没有说话。

行进中的台风制造的噪音填补了语言的空白，让彩凪有了瞬间的走神。她总是为望海准备好一切，或者在忙于准备好一切，没想到望海却另有想法。彩凪想起经常戏谑称自己为老妈子，也许每一个当妈的人都会遇到相同的问题吧。

“我有时候……挺希望你能在关于我的事情上犯点错。”望海长叹着说，“可以不那么正确，不那么细致，不那么周全。”

“那不行，会被扣奖金的。”彩凪低声说。

“你就这么一心一意扑在任务上吗？”望海问。

“我对工作尽职尽责。”彩凪回答。

“每个台风天，你都在这里陪着我。”望海的语速很慢，仿佛这样就可以熬过台风过境的时间，“是从什么时候开始的？”

“五年之前吧，我接下了守着你的任务，真是件烦人的差事啊。”彩凪仰着头，目光投向虚空中，在门的这一边露出与话语里的抱怨不相符的微笑，她知道望海看不见这个表情。

“都怪我不能控制好自己的力量。”望海闷闷地说。

“不用自责，你的力量帮助了很多人，我们需要它……然而它带来的痛苦只有你在承受，我们无法替你分担，该说对不起的是我们。”彩凪安慰道。

“你知道……我想用一万点积分去问一个问题。”望海说，“我没有跟任何人说过那个问题是什么。”

彩凪没有说话。

“在我忍受的所有痛苦中，那个问题是最折磨人的一个。”望海话音刚落，一声玻璃破碎的刺耳声音就穿透房间外面的风雨声传入耳中。

彩凪房间的门被人大力拉开，浑身湿透的朝夏焦急地出现在门口。

“不是叫你台风过境时不要待在六道寺吗？”

彩凪有些生气地瞪着朝夏，没想到朝夏更加气势汹汹地回瞪了彩凪一眼。她的声音带着风声一起卷进了房间。

“你们两个在搞什么人机分离啊！给你们发了那么多信息，打了那么多电话，一点反应也没有。快看和平促进会APP的报警，京都有异常位面波动，可能是个大家伙，动静都激发红色预警啦！！”

“哈，我还以为是金阁寺那边山体滑坡的红色预警，每年台风季那边都要来几次......” 彩凪皱着眉头说着，然后接过朝夏的手机确认上面的通知信息。

“不是我说，你们人机分离就算了吧，俩人跟这调什么情呢？巫女大人在里面？快带她出来。”

说着，朝夏就要去拉彩凪身后的拉门，但她的手在碰到拉门之前就被彩凪狠狠抓住了。

“不行，”彩凪压低声音道，“我们去那边。”

彩凪不由分说地拖着朝夏的袖子把她拉到走廊，顺便把狸花猫一把捞出了房间以防止它擅自打开望海的房门。房外的雨声如猛兽的怒吼般袭来，六道寺好似无边海洋上的一艘小船，时刻都等待着被惊涛骇浪掀翻在地。

彩凪拉朝夏走到角落，提高声音道：“今天的Daimon很危险，所以叫你不要待在六道寺。”

“危险？”

“你看到刚才那个房间了吧。”

“快被你的符札贴成鬼屋的那个？我还以为你们要趁着台风过境拍什么鬼片呢。”

“那些符札是强力的守护咒，和平促进会的老头子求半神做的，为的就是控制住Daimon的力量和精神。”犹豫一下，彩凪还是开了口：“这些事本来不该对你说的，不过既然来了，就先给你说清楚，免得你毛毛躁躁碍事。Daimon小时候发生过一些事，导致了她力量的暴走，而那天正好是个台风过境的风雨天，所以现在每到台风来的时候，她的精神力都会下降到几乎无法抑制体内力量的程度......而半神的那些符札就是用来辅助她自我控制的。”

“就像把炸毛的猫关进笼子里省得它来烦人？”

朝夏认真发问。

“必要的时候和平促进会甚至可以把猫人道处理。”彩凪认真地点了点头。“所以，这好巧不巧的事件又是哪一出？”

“据说是雨魔，趁着这次台风天撕裂位面屏障闯过来，估计是想来个长途旅行，顺便尝尝当地特产之人肉烤串吧。嗯，而且好巧不巧，这位雨魔大人选的落脚点就是咱们这小破地方。”朝夏翻了个白眼，“原来异界来客也知道京都是旅游城市啊，没事就往这边跑。”

“唔，雨魔。”彩凪扶着额头开始思索，“那玩意经常出现在海中猎捕渔船吧，就算上陆去的也是沿海城市，怎么这次就瞅准了咱们这？”

“或许是想去金阁寺观光下？趁着金阁寺还没被烧之前。”

“别扯淡了，虽然和平促进会的人对付雨魔有一套，比如找上一二百个驱逐者做个大型法阵把它踢出人间位面之类的，不过现在的问题是咱们京都别说找一二百个驱逐者了，一二十个人都找不齐。”

“那我们就不管这事了，等大阪会那边接手？”朝夏试探性地发问。

“可以倒是可以......” 彩凪犹犹豫豫地回答，“不过雨魔是恶性的异界来客，在一小时内就能吞噬掉一整艘巨型游轮......啊，你知道的吧，泰坦尼克号就是被那玩意搞沉的。”

“啊？泰坦尼克不是罗斯和杰克船震搞沉的嘛？”朝夏一脸天真，而彩凪则直接手刀拍在她脑壳上，“就叫你别扯了，先考虑下这边该怎么办吧，刚才的通报说还有不到一个小时的时间吧，如果大阪能火速调人过来是最好的......不过现在这天气铁路估计全停了，飞机也走不了，指望他们过来收拾，估计整个京都都凉凉了。”

“那......叫巫女大人来？”

“不行！”彩凪不由分说地拒绝。“虽然在下雨天她能力确实提高到可以碾压雨魔的程度，但如果她离开结界之后能力暴走，到时候别说雨魔了，整个日本群岛都能轰飞到地狱位面。”

“那倒是方便了我，直接可以去地狱探险了还不用在这儿跟她作对。”说着，朝夏露出一个轻松的笑容，但很快，这笑容变得狡黠了起来，她贴近彩凪的耳朵小声道：“我倒有个主意，巫女大人不是不能离开结界嘛，不如这样，我们把雨魔引到六道寺的结界之内，然后再利用巫女大人的力量把它干掉，怎么样？”

“......不行。”彩凪沉吟了三秒，还是做出了否定的回答，“太危险了......”

“那不然你说怎么办嘛，在这里坐着等大阪会的老头子在老年痴呆之前把人手凑齐，然后过来给我们收尸？”

“但是......”

“小翔，我觉得朝夏的主意不错。”

背后一个突如其来的声音打断了彩凪的反驳，彩凪愣了一下，然后如梦初醒地往背后一抓，果然从和服的腰带上扯下来一张通信符。不用说，这绝对是刚才把大麻烦和小麻烦一起赶出门的时候，被其中一个偷偷贴上的。真是胆大包天，彩凪被气到开始认真考虑削减猫粮分量的事情了，当然，是两只一起。

“别开玩笑了！Daimon！”

彩凪怒气冲冲地快步走过楼廊，回到刚才的房门前用力一拍，对面的东西应声往后退了两步。不过即使隔着拉门，彩凪也能感受到那玩意正以一脸绝不退让的气势紧盯着自己。

“这次的事情不能插手。”

“你知道的，小翔，现在能解决雨魔的只有我。”

“大不了这件事交给上面，我们不掺合。”

“还有不到一小时，在大阪的人赶来之前，你觉得雨魔会杀掉多少人？”

彩凪隔着门版与望海相对，她皱紧眉头，咬牙切齿地把话一个字一个字的吐出来：“那不关我们的事，我不能让你出事。”

“你说过的，小翔。”隔着房门传出的声音有些模糊，但依旧能听出望海平静语气中的执着，“我的力量帮助了很多人，你们需要我。”

沉默，一种无形的角力在空气中展开，声音被暴雨声稀释，强烈的风声裹挟着水滴灌入走廊。朝夏看着站在门前的彩凪，以及与她隔门相望的望海，两人都在坚持，坚持等待着对方退让。

终于，彩凪还是在这场沉默的角斗中率先败下阵来。

“我知道了，我和朝夏会把雨魔引过来。”彩凪的声音中带着一种隐忍的愤怒，但更多的，却是某种不能明说的痛苦，她的手抚摸上拉门，似乎在隔着门板抚摸望海的肩膀。“答应我，你不能伤到自己。”

“我答应你。”

望海回答。

“不是，我说，等等。什么叫‘我和朝夏’？？？”

站在一旁的朝夏一脸懵逼地用手指了指自己。

“什么时候这计划就把我也包括进去了？hello？有人问过我的意见吗？”


End file.
